Anzu's and Kaibas' Unlimited Sky
by MeCover27
Summary: "I'm not asking you to trust me or expect you to...sitting with you at the cafe is enough for me",said Anzu.
1. Chapter 1

Anzus' and Kaibas' Unlimited Sky

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, and elements from Bleach and Naruto are used in the story. Enjoy =)

It was another sunny morning in New York City, and a busy one at that. A young 20 year old, long waist length brown hair, azure-eye,small waist girl, wearing a black plaid skirt, a white v-neck long sleeved shirt, navy blue easy going sandals, a white and red strap soulder bag with a woodend sword walking those streets.

"I can't believe that it's been a year", sighed Anzu Mazaki. She was on e her way to school, but stopped at the partfait vender cart she usually stops at. She was going to buy an apricot parfait,but her blue eye caught a hand going toward the venders money. She quickly took out her wooden sword to strike it away.

"You brat!",exclaimed the thief.

"My hand just slipped",replied Anzu sarcastically.

"Cocky brat! Im gonna break that stick of yours!", exclaimed the thief launching himself at her.

Anzu quickly side stepped out of the way and stroke the right side of his body dropping him to the floor in pain.

"It's not a stick, it's a wooden sword used for Kendo. Anywho you droped my parfait so maybe my hand should slip again ... on purpose this time", said an annoyed Anzu.

"No, no i'm sorry, i'm sorry!", exclaimed a wide eyed theif at a menacing Anzu who made him run for his life.

A loud stomach rumble was suddenly heard reavealing that Anzu was still hungry. A cup of parfait was then handed out to her by the vender.

"I ...uhhh", stammerd Anzu blushingly.

"Thank you for what you did young lady, it's on me today", said the old vender lady smiling at her.

"Your welcome, it was nothing and thank you", replied Anzu humblely taking the parfait. Anzu then starded walking again to school. She only had one class to attend today which was dance and is only 45 minutes long.

Later that day in downtown New York a dark blue eyed, brown hair slightly longer, 21 year old young man was walking out of the american branch of Kaiba Corp. He was wearing a black vest, with a white button down shirt, red tie which he was losening with his right hand. He was wearing black slacks with a black belt, metal buckle with the KC initals, and black business shoes. He was starting to losen the buttons from his vest along with some of his white shirt as he tucked it out of his pants. He was irritated from his last meeting which is a sign that it was taking it's toll. Even he didn't admit that he needed the fresh air.

"Even if I get there in time Okuda sensei is always late",sighed Anzu to her self as she closed her eyes and bumbed something or someone hard and fell on the ground.

"Mazaki?", questioned a cold voice.

" I know that voice...but...it can't be", thought Anzu to herself as she was getting up to finally see who she bumbed. "Kaiba", she finally said getting up.

"Pay attention to where your going", said Kaiba in a irritated tone walking past her.

"Hey! I was going to apologize but it seems that your still a cocky arrogant jerk", Anzu yelled at his back since he wasn't facing her.

"Don't care or have intrest on what you have to say ...brat", counterd Kaiba annoyed without giving her a glance.

"So, i'm a brat am I?", muttered Anzu under her breath. Anzu had patientce, but that did it. She quickly took off her sandle and threw it at her target which was locked on. He instantly stopped and turned around extremely angry to face her but she wasn't there. She was already gone.

"Hmp, that's real mature Mazaki", said a sarcastic Kaiba as he picked up what she threw and continued walking away.

Anzu was hiding behind a side of a building while her heart was beating fast.

"What did I just do? These were my only pair! I should've thought that through before throwing my sandle at him. That was close. I have to get going anyways. It's only 10 minutes away from here so walking shouldn't be so bad", said Anzu hopeful about the situation.

It was only a 10 minute walk to make it to her destination; Okuda Flower Shop. The shops floors and walls were all white with shelves and a few tables. A couple of coolers with fresh water were in the middle of the shop making a walk way with fresh shippment of flowers. She entered the shop and placed her shoulder bag on the table beside the counter. Something quickly caught her eye which she managed to deflect with her sword.

"What in the world? Are you insane Okuda?", exclaimed Anzu at her sensei.

"Always be prepared to enter a room when your late for work or a lesson again. So what's your excuse", asked Okuda sensei.

"I bumbed into something on my way here", answered Anzu annoyed.

"What happend to your sandle?", asked Okuda looking at her feet.

"Lost it somewhere", replied Anzu remembering what happend earlier.

Kaiba was walking back to his office with Anzus sandle in hand.

Chapter 2

Everyday after class she would go to her job to train sometimes. It all starded when they met one morning when she was practicing dance in the park. She was wearing black sweat pants, a light pink v- neck latex mid-elbow shirt, and light pink balley shoes. Her hair was down and flowing all around her beautifully as she was practicing. She couldn't swirl longer than a minute and needed to last longer. She tried it again but this time she tripped and fell on the ground.

"You should try standing longer before you make your move", said the hand reaching out to her.

"Thanks", said Anzu taking the hand looking up. He was wearing a loosely buttoned dark green shirt, black slack type pants, and traditional japanese sandles. He had layerd black shoulder lenght hair with long bangs on his eyes and the side of his face. His eyes were easy going grey with a carefree smile and tall figure. He looked like he was in his 30's.

"My name is Okuda Shion, nice to meet you kid", greeted Okuda helping her up.

"I see", answered Anzu a little tired.

"What did you just say?", questioned Okuda annoyed at her response as he grabbed her head so they were face to face now. "Whay kind of greeting is that! Your suppose to tell me your name and say "Nice to meet you sir" what's your name dammit?", asked Okuda sternly.

"It's ...Anzu Mazaki sir..." Stammerd Anzu.

"And...", answered Okuda annoyed.

"And... it's nice to meet you sir", answered Anzu quickly with a few sweat drops.

"Your okay Anzu", replied Okuda with a smile as he padded her head and messed up her hair a little.

Anzu was still surprised by the scolding that she just recieved. Yet it brought some familiar comfort...reminisence of her friends at home. That day he afford her a job at his flower shop. He had also decided to train her to built strenght and for protection. Beacause of the strenght that she had already build up by dancing she managed to learn charkra control, substitution jutsu, and shadow clone jutsu the past year. Now at present day he was now traning her swordsmanship through kendo.

"Anzu", called out Okuda sensei.

No response.

"Anzu", called Okuda sensei out again.

No response.

"Mazaki!",yelled Okuda slaping her lightly on the top of her head.

"Ow! What's going on? Why are you slapping me around?", questioned an alarmed Anzu.

"Well, calling your name wasn't working", answered Okuda sensei annoyed at his student.

"Are you crazy? You could've broken my neck!", exclaimed Anzu as she massaged her head.

"What do you mean broken neck? It's not like I hit you all that hard stupid. Now quit daydreaming trainning has starded", said an annoyed sensei.

It was now Tuesday morning and Anzu was already awake drinking a bottled water while she was looking through the window.

"I wonder, why was he here? Why did I have to bumb into that jerk? Why did I throw my sandle at him? I'm an idiot", thought Anzu to herself. Anzu didn't have a class today but she did have work and a trainning lesson with Okuda sensei. After finishing her water she went to her closet and picked out some clothes to change into. She was going to wear black robe type pants, a white sleeveless kimono top, a red waist bow tied in the back, and black flats. She wore her hair down with a red ribbon tied as a head band with some long bangs in the front and side of her face. She grabbed her phone, big black purse, her wooden sword, and was walking to the door now. She took one last look before she locked it to leave.

Kaiba was on his way to the american branch of Kaiba Corp. He was wearing a navy blue button shirt with a black buttoned vest, black slacks with a black belt, and black dress shoes. His black suit jacket was on the passanger seat of the car with his metal suit case. He spotted a coffee shop and decided to get some coffee before going to work. He paralled parked his Mercedes Guard S-600 infront of the coffee shop and got out to start walking towards the door. His hand reached out to open the door the shop, but also hit something or someone at the same time.

"Ow!", exclaimed Anzu.

Kaiba was about to apologize but quickly stopped once he saw who it was.

"Serves you right, Mazaki", stated a cold Seto Kaiba as he was still at the open door. "How's your foot doing by the way?", questioned Kaiba sarcasticaly as he walked inside the coffee shop.

"You could apologize", stated Anzu annoyed as she followed him inside massaging the red print on her forehead.

"I could, but your being hypacritical", stated Kaiba simply glancing at her as he took his black coffee.

"What? What did you say?", exclaimed Anzu.

"You heard me Mazaki", stated Kaiba simply walking away.

Anzu quickly rememberd her sandle; he was right. She hadn't apologized either. This is ridiculous, he still a jerk but she didn't have to put up with this. Kaiba had already left the coffee shop and was now in his car. Anzu ran out of the coffee shop and caught up to him. She knocked on the cars passenger side window which Kaiba relunctantly opened.

"What is it now hypacrite", answered Kaiba relunctant.

"I'm sorry ...for throwing my sandle at you", said Anzu as she looked at him. He didn't lose his compossure much he was a little surprised.

"Are you expecting something?", questioned Kaiba as he was looking ahead of the steering wheel.

"No, it's just the right thing to do...hypacrite", answered Anzu as she was now walking away with a content with a smile.

What was that? Did she just use his statement against him?

"Mazaki", called out Kaiba.

"Yes", answered Anzu simply as her back was to him.

"I am sorry about the door hitting your face and take this with you", stated Kaiba simply as he tossed the item to her. She turned and swiftly caught her sandle from the other day.

"This is my ...sandle",said a dumbfounded Anzu.

Kaiba was driving away with a smirk on his face.

Chapter 3

Anzu and Okuda sensei were sparing in a underground training area under the Okuda Flower Shop. It was an area that you could not believe was under the shop because of the cherry blossom trees, the short green grass, a small water way with a small wooden bridge, and the walls not being really visible because of the reality of the sky. Okuda pushed Anzu back with his sword causing his sleeveless haori to get picked up by the air a little. Anzu was about to strike again with her sword but Okuda deflected it from below causing him to catch it. He sighed at the fact that Anzu was caught off guard. A stomach rumble was heard causing Anzu to start blushing and glancing up at her sensei.

"So your hungry are you? Well you don't have to be so insistant about it Anzu", taunted Okuda sensei.

"Excuse me sensei but i am not ...hungry", replied Anzu emberrasingly as her right arm went over her stomach.

"So your hungry? Not a big deal Anzu",replied carefreely Okuda sensei throwing her back to her.

"Hey! Are you crazy? You're not suppose to throw a sword at someone when it's unshead thats dangerous Okuda", exclaimed Anzu.

"Are you upset because your hungry?", questioned Okuda jockingly.

"That's not it at all ...Okuda sensei", answered Anzu. She was upset but not about being hungry. It was about bumbing into that CEO and him returning her sandle out of the he's changed ...a little? "I should stop thinking about him, he's not my concern", sighed Anzu to herself.

"Here", said Okuda handing her a cup of hot tea as they sat down under a cherry blossom tree.

"Thanks sensei", replied Anzu greatfully taking it into her hands.

"I don't know what's on your mind but im behind you all the way Anzu", simply said Okuda sensei taking a sip of his tea.

"Thank you sensei", answered Anzu greatful that he didn't ask more and his support.

Seto Kaiba was at his corporate office working or at least trying to but something or someone kept crossing his mind; her. Why was she here? He rememberd that at graduation she was mentioned for a scholarship to study abroad. Whatever the case he shouldn't really care. Just then his phone vibrated on his desk and already knew who it was.

"Hey kid", answerd Seto laying back on his chair.

"How's work?",asked Mokuba.

"Busy as always. How's school?", asked Seto.

"All A's as always. I'm coming over this weekend", said Mokuba.

"What time will you be arriving?", asked Seto.

"Saturday at noon", answerd Mokuba.

"I have a meeting so i'll send for you and have you dropped off at the company ", answered Seto now looking at his computer monitor.

"As long as I get to see you and you're not working so hard", replied Mokuba.

"Mokuba don't start", stated Kaiba annoyed closing his eyes.

"Don't overwork yourself and I won't", answered Mokuba cockly.

"Heh, I forgot your a smart ass now", sighed Seto.

"I wonder where I got it from", counterd Mokuba with his brothers smirk.

"See you soon Mokuba", said Kaiba with a smile as he ended the call on his touch phone. That smile. The only person who got to see that smile and his kind side was Mokuba; no one else. It was amazing to him that Mokuba had grown so much not just phsically but matured as well over these past 4 years. He was 17 now, almost as tall as he was at that age, shoulder length layerd hair, more confident, definately smart just like him, ladies man, but unfortunately a smartass. "He's ...growing up", sighed Kaiba to himself as he touched his duel card locket.

Anzu finished her tea and trainning for the day and was now tendding to the flower shop upstairs. Like usual Okuda placed a couple of cherry blossoms in a small vase on the register counter.

"I have a dance recitle exam on Saturday sensei", said Anzu as Okuda was arranging some white orchids and lillies together.

"You better pass", taunted Okuda sensei.

"Ofcourse I'll pass", replied Anzu with a smile.

"We have a dance recitle exam on Saturday", stated a cheerful voice that caused Anzu and Okuda to look at the doorway. A girl wearing a light yellow hoody zip up jacket, black skinny jeans, a white v-neck shirt, black flats, pitch black hair cut in a layerd bob, long eye lashed green eyes, and also carrying a black shoulder bag.

"Marie", said a happy Anzu.

"How are you Marie chan", asked Okuda.

"I'm doing great Okuda", answered Marie.

"How's your routine going Anzu?", asked Marie as she walked to the white table and sat on one of it's chairs.

"It's going so far but still need some practice", sighed Anzu as she was bringing Marie a cup of tea.

"Thank you", said Marie grateful as she picked up the tea and sipped some. Anzu and Marie Evans met on their freshman year of Julliard. They had a class together becoming study partners and then good friends. Marie was also the current CEO of EvansIndustries; a top company in America. Anzu was amazed seeing that even though she was a CEO and going to school for a dance career she was still a carefree person. She's only seen her stressed a couple of times and relieved it when Marie was hanging out the flower shop drinking tea. It was so diffrent from the CEO that she knew back at home. Marie's parents died when she was 13 and had to learn how to manage the buisness as such. In the past year Marie has taught her to how to do little things to help her out in the buisness to making spread sheets to helping her file documents sometimes. Even Marie's secretary noted it as helpful.

Chapter 4

It was now Friday afternoon as Anzu was now done with her government class. She was wearing a white button up shirt with a grey loosely open vest, black ruffle skirt with lace on the edges black bow on the right side, black 2in booties, light pink loosely ribbon on neck, and her one red shoulder bag. Her hair was in a loose bun with some loose bangs and locks that were flowing in the wind as she was now walking towards the coffee shop that she and Marie would always study or hangout at. She turned at the corner of the busy street and saw the coffee shop. She looked up to see a man with a buisness suit with an ID tag on the front of his grey suit. However she was a little startled to see that the company he was working for was KaibaCorp. She shook it off as she passed him by to get to the coffee shop.

"I haven't seen him. I guess that's a good thing", thought Anzu to herself as she enterd the coffee shop. She spotted Marie and walked to their usual table to sit down. Marie was wearing a short sleeve light green ruffle dress, light pink flats, and a light pink head band with a bow to left side. Her dark brown shoulder bag was on the floor under the table below her feet.

"Okay so I orderd us 2 vanilla frappachinos", said a Marie with a cheerful smile as they were taking out what they needed to work on.

"That actually sounds good right now", said Anzu as she now sipped the cold drink.

"The recitle exams seem to be alot easier than these documents that I have to look over", sighed Marie.

"Good thing im not you, but would like some help? I don't have a my government exam til next Friday?", asked Anzu with a joking laugh.

"If you wouldn't mind being me for the next hour that would be great", chimed in Marie.

"Okay, so what am I looking for on these documents?", asked Anzu as she took another sip of her frappechino.

"Just make sure that everythings in order. I'll look over this one since im meeting with this client tomorrow", answerd Marie as she picked up a thin dark green folder that was in the middle of the table.

"What about the exam?", asked Anzu with a confused look on her face.

"I'm still taking the recitle exam. It's just a walk in walk out meeting. It's not a big deal Mazaki chan", chimed in Marie.

"I can't believe that stuck", sighed Anzu as she was looking over some documents.

"Well I think it's cute", said Marie with a smile on her face as she was looking through her clients documents.

After an hour of looking over and organizing documents they were finished. As they were both having recitle exams tomorrow they decided to leave their seperate ways.

"We'll meet up at your apartment building and I think walking to school would be a good warm up", said Marie as she stood up grabbing her bag from the floor placing the documents inside.

"I'll see you tomorrow then Marie", said Anzu as Marie turned to leave.

"Later Mazaki chan", chimed in Marie as she left the coffee shop. Anzu decided to stay a little while longer to get ahead start on studying for her government exam.

Kaiba was now leaving his office after another irritating day at work. It didn't help any that he had a meeting with EvansIndustries tomorrow. He was looking to buy a share of the company so he could expan his own in the American territories. However it wasn't the only one he could go with but could be a good start. He was now driving towards the coffee shop that he stopped at the other day. He saw it in view and parked his car in the same spot. He got out and was about to walk in.

Anzu finished her drink and dumped it in a nearby recycle bin. She grabbed her shoulder bag, got up and pushed her chair in to leave. As soon as she turned and walked to the door she ended up facing a surprised blue eyed, dark brown haird CEO, wearing a white loosely button up shirt, a navy blue vest, navy blue dress pants,black dress shoes and a now surprised expression to find her there.

"So you are a fangirl", said a sarcastic Kaiba as he was the first to talk as he closed the door behind him.

"First, Technacly I would have to be a fan to be a fangirl which im not. Second, I come here to study sometimes afterclass. Fortunetly for you im done for the night, good evening ", retorded Anzu as she was about to leave.

"You're walking away Mazaki?", questioned Kaiba stoping her tracks before opening the door.

"I ...have a dance recitle exam tomorrow and im really tired. I wonder if ...you will ever have a civilized conversation with anyone that is not Mokuba ...I really do",Simply stated Anzu as she walked out the door without looking back. She was tired. She did not want to deal with him right now. She took a pause to let her chocolate brown apricot smelling hair fall down to her waist.

"Your annoying Mazaki", stated Kaiba now outside the coffee shop behind her. A little night breeze blew by leaving him with her intoxicating scent as she was about to walk away. "Get in the car Mazaki", sighed Kaiba as he was walking to the drivers side.

"I'm sorry what was that? Did I hear right?, though Anzu to herself.

"Mazaki", called out Kaiba sternly as she broke off from her dumbfounded expression.

"Fine", sighed Anzu as she got in the passenger side of the car. "You take a right on this corner and just go straight as my apartment is only 10 min from here", directed Anzu.

Kaiba placed his black coffee on the cup holder of his side as he also payed attention to the directions she gave him. She was really tired and took the advantage to nap for at least five minutes in the car. She placed her right earphone on her ear which was connected to her touch phone and played Tsuji Shions' SKY CHORD. Kaiba stoped at a light and took a quick glance at Anzu who was sitting up but her head was tilted down, eyes closed, with a couple of her bangs and locks on her face. The light turned green for him to go and she opened her eyes as they were getting closer to her apartment.

"You should slow down now, this is my apartment building", said Anzu as he slowed the car to a stop. They were both looking ahead and not at eachother but even so she was greatful; even if it was him. "Thank you...Kaiba", said a greatful Anzu as she was the first to speak. She took a quick glance at him and then opened her door to get out.

"Evening Mazaki", sighed Kaiba.

She stopped for a second but got out and was relieved to be home. However she was surprised that his words were in her head, "Evening Mazaki".

Kaiba was now driving to the estate that he owned that was about 15 minutes outside the city. Her locks were covering her eyes and sleeping face were now on his mind just like her words, "Thank you...Kaiba".

Chapter 5

An alarm went off making a hand move to turn it off. Her eyes slowly opened to see that it 9am in the morning meaning that she had to get up now.

"Maybe a few more minutes ", said Anzu still kind of sleepy.

"Not a chance! Time to get up sleepy head or we'll miss the exams", said Marie throwing a pillow at her. Marie was dressed in a light yellow v-neck t-shirt, dark green high thigh booty shorts and dark brown flats with a bow on the front.

"Okay! Okay! I'm up", said Anzu reluctantly getting up. She went to her closet and picked out a white v- neck long sleeved shirt, black robe loose type pants, and black flats. "I'll kill h'er", mutterd Anzu as she opened and closed her bathroom door. After 3 minutes she came out dressed and walked to her main drawer with the mirror to atleast brush her bed hair and to put on a simple, thin, chain, cresent moon necklace. She didn't feel like doing much with her hair so she left it down."How did you get in?", asked Anzu as she was packing a navy blue v-neck spandex mid elbow spandex shirt and black leggings into her red shoulder bag.

"Had a key made", simply stated Marie as she walked out of the room.

"You what?", asked Anzu giving her dumbfounded look.

"it's only for emergencies. Parfait?",answered Marie as they were now in Anzus' kitchen.

"I don't think this counts as one. Yes.", said Anzu taking the parfait.

"To be fair, I called ahead of time but you didn't answer", said Marie as they were now eating there strawberry parfait. Anzu put her parfait on the counter, walked to her room and brought back her phone along with her balley shoes which she placed beside her shoulder bag.

"You did call me. I'm sorry Marie my phone was accidently on silent", apologized Anzu as she was walking back to the counter to finish her parfait.

"We should get going though. I still have that walk in walk out meeting to go to before we head to the school", said Marie as she finished her parfait and picked up her dark brown bag.

"Right ", said Anzu as she finished her breakfast and grabbed her bag and balley shoes from the living room couch. She tied the ribbon type lace of the two shoes and placed them on the inside of the strap. She placed her phone in the front pocket of her bag and grabbed her key to lock the door.

Kaiba had just enterd the KaibaCorp building making his way to his office. He was wearing a black button up shirt, white buttoned vest, a white suit jacket, white slacks, and black dress shoes. Once he was in his office he looked at his phone for the time; Mokuba would be here soon. He made his way to his desk and sat down on his chair. He was now looking over some of the document folders that involved EvansIndustries. He then grabbed his office phone to call his secretary. Brook's phone rang and that only meant her boss was calling. The only reason she liked working as his secretary was because he wasn't around that much. He scared her, really scared her. She liked his brother though because he was really nice. She didn't take it to hard when he would be hard on her. If he was mad, she just saw it as him being grumpy which was pretty much all the time. She sighed and answered her phone.

"Sawyer let me know when Marie Evans is here, understood?", questioned Kaiba sternly.

"Yes sir", answered Brook as he was now off the phone line.

Anzu and Marie were now walking in to busy buisness streets of New York.

"So who is it this time?", Anzu as she was walking on Maries right side.

"Actually you might now him", simply stated Marie.

"What makes you say that?",asked Anzu even though she already knew the answer too well.

"I looked him up. He's from Domino City, Japan and just happend to graduate from Domino High just like you", simply answered Marie.

"Oh thats ... Intresting", said Anzu as sweat drop was forming on the side of her forehead.

"I want to know what you think about Seto Kaiba?", asked Marie serious now.

"I ...why ask me?", asked Anzu now looking ahead.

"Because I value what you have to say", answered Marie honestlly now as was looking ahead. "I know he was the adopted son of Gozaburo Kaiba, that he's ruthless when it comes to buisness, and that he obviously has a grudge against Yugi Motuo, current King of Games who also happends to be your friend. How am I doing so far?", asked Marie.

"Good. Too good. Hey! Does this mean you looked me up too?", asked a some what freaked out Anzu.

"I was curious", said a similing Marie.

"I feel violated", said Anzu hugging her stomach as she lowered her head down. Their walking came to a stop as they were now infront of the American Branch of Kaiba Corp.

"Anzu chan seriously is there anything I should know about before I meet this client? Like maybe... I dont't know like maybe he likes guys or something",said Marie as she and Anzu were trying to keep a straight face but only ended up laughing out loud. After a minute they calmed down and Anzu finally decided to tell her what she thought.

"Well...he can be ruthless when he comes to buisness, but he really is a nice guy. I've never had a civilized conversation with him but I am friends with his little brother Mokuba so he tells me. Just don't ever bring up his chilhood, Mokuba, or Yugi up and everything should be fine", said Anzu as she finally looked up at her friend.

"Alright got it. Aren't you coming in with me?", asked Marie.

"That wouldn't be a good idea. I'll just wait here, besides you shouldn't take long anyway we have the recitle exams", answered Anzu reminding her as well.

"Kay", said Marie as she starded to walk towards the front doors of the building leaving Anzu at the sidewalk.

Mokuba's plane just landed at the New York City Airport. He was wearing a tight orange v-neck hoody shirt, skinny blue jeans, and black sneakers. He was looking around until he spotted who he was looking for. His long time bodyguard; Roland.

"Hey Roland", greeted Mokuba with his goofy smile.

" Nice to see you here sir", answered Roland.

"Let's get my luagage so we can go see Seto", said Mokuba.

"Yes sir", replied Roland.

Marie made it to Kaiba Corps top floor. People were giving her weird looks because of her clothes but she didn't care. She saw the secrertary a who was wearing a simple light purple button up shirt, beige pencil skirt, and had mid waist straight aburn layerd hair. She looked a little uneasy.

"Hi ", greeted Marie.

"Hello, how may help you?", greeted Brook.

"I'm Marie Evans I'm here to see Seto Kaiba", answered Marie politely.

"Just one second", said Brook as she picked up her office phone to inform the CEO. "She's here sir. Yes sir", spoke Brook on the phone. She hung up the phone and stood up to open the door for her.

"Thank you", said Marie in a whisper as she walked in. she looked up and saw the CEO sitting at his desk as he looked up to see his client in all casual and was surprised. However she didn't have time for this and quickly walked to a chair. "I have other things going on today so lets get to the point. I know who you are already and what your companies about. You would like to make a partnership with my company to expand yours. How am I doing?", asked Marie firmly.

"Your up to date.", replied Kaiba now laying back on his chair.

"I like to do research on the companies that im dealing with. As for a partnership between our compainies I don't see why not but I have dance recitle exam in the next hour we will have to reschedule for another time", said Marie as she was getting ready to leave.

Just then her words came to his mind,"I ...have a dance recitle and I'm really tired". "Dance recitle exam?", questioned a curious Kaiba.

"Well owning my own company was not my first career choice. I'm attending Julliard to persue dancing which was my first. We will be hearing from eachother, thank you for your time Mr. Kaiba", said Marie curtiously as she got up from her chair.

"Miss Evans", said a stern Kaiba as he also got up from his chair and walked to the door opening it for Marie and himself.

Anzu was waiting outside of KaibaCorp standing on the buildings wall listening to PAPERMOON by Tommy Heavenly6 on her phone. She then looked up from her phone to see a black hybrid car with tinted windows pull up. The back door opened to reveal a black layerd hair teenager wearing a V-neck orange shirt, blue skinny jeans, and black sneakers. Her eyes widened as she quickly recognized who it was.

"Mokuba?", gasped Anzu as she was surprised to see him.

Mokuba heard his name and looked up to see who had called him.

"Anzu? Anzu!", shouted Mokuba happy to see her. He walked up to her and gave her a big hug.

"How...how are you? You're so tall. You're taller than me. No wait! Are you taller than your brother?", asked a surprised Anzu as he let go.

"I'm great and no I'm not taller than Seto. Anzu you look so pretty", complimented Mokuba.

"Thanks. You look really good yourself ladies man", complimented Anzu.

"I get that a lot. We should get together later if your not busy", said Mokuba.

"Uhm sure", answered Anzu.

"Here let me see your phone for sec", said Mokuba as Anzu handed her phone over to him. He then dialed his number in calling himself and hung up on the second ring. "Now you have mine and I have your number", said Mokuba with his goofy smile handing her phone back to her.

"Anzu!", called out Marie as she was now walking towards them.

"How did it go?", asked Anzu.

"It went well. Who's this?" asked Marie now looking at Mokuba.

"This is Mokuba Kaiba", said Anzu.

"Nice to meet you ...", greeted Mokuba as he was also trying to get her name.

"...Marie Evans", finished Marie as she extended her hand to shake his with her sweet smile.

As Mokuba and Marie were still greeting eachother a gun a shot was heard. Anzus' eye caught a fast moving object heading for her friends causing her to quickly push them aside to the ground taking the hit on right shoulder. She was now closely bending her knees to the ground but was using all her strenght to stand up.

"Anzu", screamed Marie and Mokuba together.

Kaiba was walking towards the entrance of the building when he saw it happen causing him to run to his brothers aid.

"Stay down!", commanded Anzu.

"What? Are you crazy Anzu?", exclaimed Mokuba.

"Anzu your...bleeding", said Marie in shock as she was looking at her friends arm.

"Just do it!", exclaimed Anzu in pain as she was now using her left hand to cover up her wound. Blood drops were falling to the ground as she was trying futilely to stop them by applying pressure to her arm.

"We gotta call an ambulance", exclaimed Marie as she was still on the ground.

"I'm on that", responded Mokuba as he was now calling 911.

"Mokuba!", screamed Seto as he was bursting out the glass doors entrance to his brothers aid.

"Seto! Anzus hurt!", exclaimed Mokuba as his brother came to his side.

"Mazaki is what?", asked a shocked Kaiba is was now looking at Anzu and the blood that was on the ground and was still losing.

Anzu was looking straight ahead at the person that shot her; from the look of his clothes he looked like a thief. The streets were some what clearing because of the comotion. However the thief was now aiming the gun to Marie. Mokuba noticing this quickly moved infront of her causing Kaiba to widened his eyes to him and too quickly move infront of his brother.

"Huu...huu...huu...okay I only have enough strenght for one shadow clone...huu...huu...i better make it count ...huu...huu...Shadow clone jutsu!", exclaimed Anzu taking her left hand off her injured shoulder moving quickly to make the hand signs. Suddenly a cloud of smoke covered the area, but once it cleared it revealed Anzu infront of Kaiba, Mokuba and Marie. The thief pulled the trigger and shot Anzu again in the adomen.

"Anzu!", screamed Mokuba and Marie. Suddenly a cloud of smoke covered the area and once it cleared she was gone.

"Where did she ...go?", asked the thief confused. However he felt something kick his side full force throwing him off his feet to the ground causing him to drop the gun.

"You...you...what did you do?", groaned the thief in pain.

"I ...stoped you ...huu...huu...from hurting anyone else", answered Anzu as she placed her left hand back to her wound applying pressure trying to stop the bleeding. Anzu felt that she was getting weaker now as she could bearly manage to stand.

"Anzu", called out Marie as she ran to her side to help her stand. Seeing them distracted, the thief was reaching for the gun but was stoped by a black dress shoe that kicked his hand with brute force away from the gun. The thief then looked up to only get punched in the face by Seto Kaiba.

"That's for pointing a gun at my brother ;bastard", said Kaiba coldly.

"Marie...huu...huu...get Okuda", as she then coughed up blood and couldn't keep her eyes open anymore collapsing to the ground.

It was faint but she hear the ambulance, the police, the crowed, Mokuba, Marie, and finally ...Kaiba.

Chapter 6

Anzu opened her eyes to see that she was standing and surrounded by water. She looked at her reflection in the water to find her shoulder had no wound; her v-neck long sleeved shirt had no blood. She looked up to the blue skies as they were infinite in their color. Her body then suddenly lost balance causing her to fall into the water. She was numb; she couldn't move. She was trying to fight against the weight of the water to breath but no use. She was losing hope until she felt something or someone pushing her upward. She glanced behind her trying to see what was pushing her upward to the surface. Her eyes widened in surprise to see it was Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Marie, Okuda, and Mokuba that were pushing her to the surface. She was pushed out of the water and was now in the air 30ft away from the water. She opened her eyes to look down at the water and saw someone else submerging into the water. He was wearing a white loosely buttoned up shirt, black slacks, and no shoes. As he was slowly submerging into the water as he slowly opened his blue eyes and looked at her. She was getting ready to dive back in, extending her hands to him. That's when she finally opened her eyes slowly, back into reality. She looked at the ceiling and then the white walls of the room. To her left there was a big window with white curtians on each side showing the brightness of the sun into the room. She then saw the Ivy on the side of her with the monitor displaying her heart rate. She tried to sit up, but stopped as soon as she felt pain on her right shoulder. She fell back on to the bed and saw the bandages on her right shoulder as well as the hospital gown she was wearing.

"Your awake", said a carefree voice making Anzu look up.

"Where's...Marie", asked Anzu a little hesitant as she looked at Okuda wearing his darkgreen button up shirt loosely, black slacks, and traditional japanese sandals.

"She's okay, she went to get some air. She'll be back in a bit. However a kid came to see you, but said he couldn't stay anylonger; he said he had school today so Marie said she would keep him updated", informed Okuda as he was now sitting down next to her in a chair close to the bed on the right side of the room.

"Kid?", asked Anzu confused.

"He said his name was Mokuba Kaiba", answered Okuda.

"For how long ...was I out?", asked Anzu hesitant again.

"Two days. Today is Monday morning to be more exact", answered Okuda looking at Anzu as she was tyring to sit up again and finally suceeding.

"Two days...i...missed the recitle exams", said Anzu grimly now looking at her hands.

"You should't be worring about that, count your blessings that your still alive", said Okuda.

The door opened causing them to look at who was coming in.

"Anzu...Anzu! You're awake! Are you okay?Anzu speak to me?", shouted Marie as she ran to Anzus' left side shaking her a bit.

"Marie I don't think it's a good idea to shake her like that", said Okuda as he had a worried look on his face.

"I'm sorry...i just i'm glad that your okay", said Marie as she hugged her and let her go.

"What happend...after?", asked Anzu hesitant.

"You were loosing blood badly so...i was trying to keep pressure on your wound. Seto Kaiba took off his tie and wrapped it around your wound since my hand wasn't really working. The ambulance finally came and brought you here", answered Marie now sitting on the left side of the bed leaving Anzu wide eyed about Kaiba

"What about the thief?", asked Anzu.

"He was taken in by the police so everythings okay. You should rest as much as you can; our incident was well...broadcasted", said Marie looking away.

"My friends saw this?", exclaimed Anzu.

"I should tell them your okay now", said Marie as she was leaving the room to make a few calls but before she left she paused for a second. " said it was okay for us to take the exams when we're ready", said Marie as she now left leaving Anzu with a small smile.

It was noon as a Kaiba was now in his office working looking over some documents. He was wearing a light sky blue loosely buttoned up shirt, white vest, white slacks, white dress shoes, and grey tie. He was looking at the computer screen with a blank stare as he was thinking about the incident that happened 2 days ago. The Media went absolutely insane after the incident. She protected him. Not just him but Mokuba and Marie as well. He was wondering obout her condition and debating if he should go see her as he was in debt again. He had his pride but he also knew not to be ungrateful. Just then his phone vibrated breaking his thoughts causing him to look at the ID. It was a buisness call which he was not in the mood to take.

Anzu was sitting up on her hospital bed looking out at the open window feeling the breez on her skin. She was thinking about what Marie had mentioned earlier. She was happy to know that she was gonna be able to take the exam, but on the other hand was a bit surprised to hear that Kaiba gave her first aid. It's not like he was so cold to let someone die, it was just surprising to know that he gave her first aid. Whatever the case she decided not to think to much of it. Her attention was then to the door to see who was coming in.

"Hi Anzu chan, I brought you some white lillies and cherry blossoms", said Marie cheerfully as she placed them to the small white table that was on the left side of the hospital bed.

"They look so beautiful thanks Marie",said Anzu greatful.

"The doctor says that you can leave the hospital tomorrow. I'll stop by your apartment to get you something to change in and take you home. I also told Mokuba that you were okay and he's gonna do the nice thing of letting your friends know that your okay. Isn't that nice of him?", said Marie cheerfully.

"Sounds like him; sweet kid. We should stop by the shop though so Okuda can heal my injury enough for me to be able to go back to school", said Anzu.

"Sure, but don't stress it okay", pleaded Marie.

"I don't stress", said Anzu pouting at her.

"Stubborn too", said Marie as she flicked Anzus' forehead lightly."That's from Okuda", said Marie with a smile.

It was now Tuesday morning as Marie went to Anzus' apartment to pick up a change of clothes for her. She picked out a simple white casual sleeveless hoody as she didn't want to put pressure on her shoulder. She also picked out black jean shorts, and black flats with a white lace ribbon bow on the front. She then went to the hospital to pick Anzu up.

"Morning Anzu chan! I brought you some clothes to change in to!", cheered Marie coming in to Anzus' room.

"Morning Marie, so what did you bring me?", asked Anzu as she was sitting up on her hospital bed now looking at her.

"White sleeveless hoody, black jean shorts, black flats, and finally some undergarments", answered Marie giving Anzu her red messenger bag with a smile.

"What would I do without you", sighed Anzu as she then smiled at her friend taking the bag.

"Lot's of things, mistakes for one", joked Marie.

"Full of yourself lately?", joked Anzu as pushed the covers aside and stood up from the bed.

"I'll go sign the release forms while your getting dressed", Marie as then left the room.

It did not take long for Anzu to get dressed and for Marie to sign the release forms. They were now on there way to the Okuda Flower Shop so that Okuda could heal Anzu enough to go to school the following day.

Kaiba was on his way to KaibaCorp until his cold blue eye got a climpse of certian white building. His been passing it by before and after heading to work. He decided to go into the building this time walking up to ths hospitals receptionist.

"Hello, how may I help you sir?", asked the receptionist.

"Is there someone by the name of Anzu Mazaki hospitalized here?", asked Kaiba coldly.

"Just one second...Mazaki,Anzu. There was", answered the receptionist.

"Was?", asked Kaiba.

"She was released just this morning. Who may I ask is asking?", asked the receptionist as she finally looked up from the computer but he was already gone.

Anzu and Marie walked into the flower shop and greeted Okuda.

"Hi Mr. Shion", greeted Marie.

"Hi Okuda sensei", greeted Anzu.

"Welcome back", greeted Okuda.

"I would like to come to work and be able to go to school tomorrow", said Anzu.

"You want me to heal you?", Okuda asked as he looked at her determined face. "Okay then, take off the bandages" said Okuda as Anzu was now taking off her bandages so her sensei could examen the injury. "It's not bad but an expert on medical jutsu could do it better don't you think Miwa Kawase "said Okuda as his glance moved to the white table revealing a light brown haired woman with an up do, kimino type top as it stopped upbove her navel, the top being white and the sash being light green under her breasts, black legging type jeans, and black strapped 2inch heels. Once she turned to look at there direction she had long lashes with serin hazel eyes; she was beatiful.

"I came here to talk not to work Shion", said Kawase getting up walking towards them. She looked at Anzu and then took her arm in her hands to examine her injury. "So your the girl that was all over the news", said Miwa as she then let go of her arm.

"Yeah, I guess so. How does it look?", asked Anzu.

"It i'll be an hour or so", answered Miwa.

"How do you and Mr. Okuda know each other?", asked Marie.

"She's a childhood friend from home", answered Okuda.

It was the next morning as Anzu was getting up from her bed. She looked at her shoulder to examine her healed wound. It's as if she was never injured, however Miwa had asked her to wear the bandages as to not make people suspicious. So she picked out a spring floral easy going strapless dress that stopped at her knees, and white lace flats. She kept her red messenger bag as she only had english class today. A door knock was heard at her front door causing her to open it.

"Morning Marie", greeted Anzu.

"Ready to go to school", asked Marie.

"Yeah, let me get my stuff and lock my door", said Anzu as she grabbed her things and keys locking her apartment.

"I brought the car today", cheered Marie.

"We could've walked you know", sighed Anzu getting in the passenger side of the 2005 Honda civic.

"I'm not taking any chances today", answered Marie as she turned on the car.

"Chances?", asked Anzu confused.

"Media, accidents, psychos, crazy fanboys, did I mention crazy fanboys", said Marie as she stopped at her first light.

Anzu starded laughing out loud as she couldn't contain herself. Marie was so nice and had an awsome humor from time to time.

"You can't be serious Marie", asked Anzu as she finally calmed down.

"No. Not really with the exception of the fanboys and the media", answered Marie as they were now 10 minutes away from the school.

"Fanboys?", asked Anzu.

"You know those love letters don't write them selfs", pointed out Marie.

"Did something happen while I was gone", asked Anzu.

"Yeah...a lot more of them", sighed Marie as she got to the school and parralled parked the car from it. They got out and were about to start walking to the school until Anzu looked up and regcognized the car that was parked in front of the school. It was a Mercedes Guard; his Guard.

Chapter 7

He was standing by his car wearing a white loosely buttoned up shirt, black vest, grey tie, black slacks, and black dress shoes to finish it off. He looked up from his phone as he and her were now looking eye to eye. His attention was then turned to her bandaged shoulder. He did not want to admit it but inspite of that injury she managed to look nice. Her long waisted hair was down as a couple of strands were flowing with the breeze.

"I think he came to see you", said Marie as she was now beside her.

"Not possible", said Anzu simply.

"You think so?", asked Marie as they both starded walking to the school.

"I know so. We're not friends. You have official company buisness with him though", said Anzu shrugging it off.

"I don't do buisness during school hours", chimed Marie quickly as they both looked at his direction. They crossed eachother but Kaiba came to a stop first.

"Mazaki, a word", said Kaiba sternly as he only glanced at her direction.

"Ackward", sung Marie jokingly as she took Anzus' messenger bag. "I'll be up the steps kay", said Marie with a smile as Anzu was giving her a murderous look.

Anzu and Kaiba turned to look at eachother and then walked to the sidewalk close to the school.

"You have the floor, how may I help you Kaiba?", simply asked Anzu as she looked away from him. She did not want to admit it but she was a little intimidated.

"I'm not so callous as to be ungreatful for what you did; I offer you some grattitude", said Kaiba coldly looking at her surprised face.

"It's fine ...I have a class if you will excuse me", said Anzu as she starded to walk away.

"How's your shoulder?", suddenly asked Kaiba stopping her from taking another step.

"My shoulder's okay", answered Anzu as she only turned enough of her face to glance at him and for him to see that she was blushing.

"We're gonna be late Anzu, and does this mean that you guys are dating now?" asked Marie loud enough for them to hear as she was in tha gap between them.

"No", said Kaiba and Anzu simply at the sametime.

She starded walking again as the breeze was flowing with her hair and floral dress. He walked away to his car while keeping his eyes on her 'til he turned on his car and left.

"Told you so", coughed out Marie jokingly.

"He just thanked me", simply said Anzu.

"I'm just a little worried though", said Marie as she and Anzu were walking into the school now.

"It's Seto Kaiba, he will be okay", said Anzu as they were walking into a hall now.

"I'm not worried about Kaiba, I'm worried about you", answered Marie as she simply looked at the dirty jelous looking fangirls causing Anzu to realize why she was worried.

"Uhmm we...should walk faster", said Anzu a little worried now as she and Marie were walking a little faster.

"Just keep walking, keep walking", said Marie as they both evetually made it to the safety of their english class.

Kaiba finally made it to his company office but that did not stop him from thinking about her. She seemed intresting, which surprised him. She wasn't like the others that just flung themselves at him; she never was. She always stuck strong with her friends, her beliefes, and studies. She was never really involved in any drama or partied as much. She was more of an average girl who happend to graduate in the top 15 in his class along with him and Yugi. From Duelist Kingdom,Battle City, KaibaGrand Prix, Egypt, and finally graduation he never really had a conversation with her. Why should he start now? He then sighed in irritation as to why he was thinking about that now when he should be working.

"Get out of my head Mazaki", sighed Kaiba annoyed laying back on his office chair.

English was a 45 minute class as Anzu and Marie were now walking to julliards lounging area.

"These girls are crazy", said Anzu as they were walking.

"Oh you mean because of the glares, I hardly took notice", said Marie as they got to the front doors.

"That's not funny", said Anzu as she glared at Marie as they took a seat at a near by table.

"I think it's funny", smiled Marie.

A girl that was passing by coughed out slut to their annoyance.

"It will pass", said Marie.

"Depends how crazy they are", sighed Anzu.

Another girl came passing by that droped a small note ar the table. Marie picked up the note to see what it was about.

"Yeah, they really hate you", said Marie as she folded the note and threw it in a near by trash bin.

"We should go to the shop now", said Anzu as she was getting annoyed at situation.

Miwa and Okuda were working at the shop organizing and stocking the new shipment of flowers that came in.

"What are these yellow roses and white lillies for?", asked Miwa.

"Birthday party", answered Okuda as he placed the lillies at the white table that they usually sit at.

"Who's party?", asked Miwa.

"Maries", answered Okuda.

"Hi Okuda", greeted a cheerie voice.

"Marie chan and Anzu chan", greeted Okuda.

"How's your shoulder?",asked Okuda as he had a box in his hands.

"It's healed completely you know that already", said Anzu as she placed her messenger bag on the white table.

"Good, then you can help organize the shop", said Okuda as he grined at her as he placed two of the shipment boxes in her hands.

"Okay i'll do that", said Anzu now helping to organize. "Hey! You should help too you know", said Anzu as she was looking at Marie who was now sitting at the table relaxing with a cup of tea.

"I'm helping", said Marie taking a sip of her tea.

"How so", asked Anzu with a glare.

"I'm drinking the tea", said Marie taking another sip of her tea.

"Take a box ", said Miwa as she dropped the box infront of her with an twiching left eye that left Marie nervous with a sweat drop forming on the side of her face.

After an hour of stocking and organizing they finally finished. Anzu, Okuda, and Miwa were sitting at the white table drinking a warm cup of tea while Marie was laying back exhausted in her chair.

"The store looks awsome", said Anzu acomplished while taking a sip of her tea.

"Sure does", said Miwa relaxed as she took a sip of her tea.

"So...tired...stop the world, I wanna get off", said Marie exhausted.

"We could've finished sooner if it weren't for you carrying multiple boxes at one time", stated Anzu relaxing with a sip of tea.

"Your just as guilty as I am", said Marie exhausted.

"How so?", asked Anzu with a glare.

"By association", answered Marie.

"Well it looks great", said Okuda simply.

Maries phone vibrated to her annoyance but answered it anyways.

"Yes, no that's fine. Thank you", said Marie putting her phone on the table.

"Corprate meeting?", asked Anzu.

"KaibaCorprate meeting actually", answered Marie.

"When is this meeting?", asked Anzu as everyone took a sip of there tea.

"Friday at noon after the recitle exams", answered Marie causing everyone to spit out their tea.

"On your birthday?", asked Anzu.

"It's better than a buisness event announcing our partnership", answered Marie cheerie about the situation.

"Well it can't be helped", said Okuda relaxed.

Chapter 8

It was Thursday afternoon as Anzu was walking to the coffee shop she usually went to study at. She wanted to relaxe for a bit as she felt like hell and was irritated from the past few days. She had never seen such a concentrated number of idiotic fangirls in her life and it was all because of that incident that happend a week ago. No she took that back; it wasn't the incident's fault...it was his. Him and his stupidity for showing up at the school.

"I can't even enjoy walking here anymore", muttered Anzu as she was walking in to the shop. As soon she was making her way to the counter she was bumbed by a girl who was wearing a mid thigh floral spring dress with hot pink leggings and flats. She had mid back wavy blonde hair in layers as her bangs framed the sides of her face.

"I'm sorry", she apologized but before Anzu could reply she was triped by the woman. "Not ", she finished.

"I'm sorry do I know you?", exclaimed Anzu as she was getting up.

"No you don't, but I know your type very well ...slut", said the blonde woman with malice.

"You've got to be kidding? Another Idiotic fangirl; I don't have time for this, excuse me", sighed Anzu as she was about to walk past her but was stoped as soon as a hand slaped her hard in the face. Anzus' left cheek was marked red as her face was turned to the left with her long hair and bangs covering her eyes and expression. The two employes in the front counter and could only look in shock at what just happend. Three other costumers that were also the only ones in the shop at the time also looked on in shock. "You must be deaf if you didn't hear what I just said so I will say it one more time... Excuse me", said Anzu as she was looking straight at the blonde with a look of warning in her eyes.

The blonde was about to go for a second slap and Anzu seeing this was about to stop her left hand from doing so but the blondes rist was stoped by someone elses. A tall figure was standing behind Anzu causing everyone and her to widen her eyes in surprise to who it was; him.

"Take your stupitiy outside", glared Kaiba coldly as he droped her rist. The blonde soothing her rist only looked at him in amazement.

"Miss are you alright?", asked one of the young female employe as she ran towards Anzu. She had her black hair in a pony tail and was wearing a v-neck white graphic tee, blue jeans, green apron, and pitch black smokey eye shadow.

"I'm fine", answered Anzu .

"We saw what happend, you can get out now. We don't serve rude customers here", said the emploey as she was now looking at the blonde firmly as she was also pointing to the door. The blonde only scoffed taking her leave. "I'm so sorry about that, let me get you some ice. Mandi can you help the next costumer please?", asked Evie as she and Anzu walked up to the counter. The next costumer was Kaiba as Mandi already knew what he come to order; Black coffee, no sugar. As she made his order Anzu was placing a littel bit of ice on her face. As he was discreetly glancing at her she did not glance at him, not once. She said something to Evie and then walked to the door. He paid for his coffee and walked to the door walking up behind her as they were now outside.

"Mazaki", called out Kaiba as he was a few feet away from stopping her from walking another step. "The hell happend there?",asked Kaiba firmly as her back was facing him.

"Stay away from me", said Anzu firmly as she was still not facing him and a cold breeze blew between them causing some movement in her hair.

"I never wanted to be near you", answered Kaiba coldly.

"I never wanted to be harrased because of you", answered Anzu as she was now walking away leaving him with a confused look on his face.

Anzu finally made it to the flower shop walking in and placing her messenger bag on the white table. She looked up to the window that is at the left side of the table. She saw her reflection and the mark that was some what still there. She raised her hand up to the left side of her face. Even the mark was bearly visible, it stung quite a bit.

"Your early", said Miwa as she was standing behind the counter at the register.

"Ahhh! Don't sneak up on people like that!", exclaimed Anzu as she was now facing Miwa now.

"What's wrong with your face?", asked Miwa looking at her left cheek now.

"I walked into a pole", said Anzu as she looked away from her.

"You must have walked into that pole really hard, but then again poles don't have hands stupid", said Miwa simply as she smirked.

"She's right, it looks like you got slapped", said Marie as she and Miwa were now drinking a cup off hot tea at the counter.

"Ahhh! What did I just say!", exclaimed Anzu at them as they were just staring at her.

"Yup, you got slapped", said Marie as she sipped some tea.

"Pretty hard", said Miwa adding on to Maries comment as she also sipped some tea.

"Thanks captian obvious, now what?", asked Anzu sarcastically.

"Now you fix it", answered Okuda he was now at the counter with a cup off tea with two bags of groceries on the counter top.

"Ahhh! Will you people stop popping out at random", exclaimed Anzu as she was now glaring at them now.

"Here", said Miwa handing her a sword.

"What's this?", asked Anzu confused.

"Looks like that slap scrambeld what little brain you had left", said Miwa sarcastically.

"I know what it is. Why are you handing it to me?", asked Anzu.

"Your going to take a test right now", answered Miwa with a smirk on her face.

Kaiba was at his corprate office looking over some documents for his meeting with Marie Evans tomorrow. However her words kept crossing his mind "I never wanted to be harrased because of you". What did she mean by that? Why did that woman slap her? What was the reason for the confrontation?

"Stupid girl", sighed Kaiba.

Anzu,Marie,Miwa and Okuda were now under the stores trainning area. Marie and Okuda were sitting under a cherry blossom tree drinking tea while Anzu and Miwa were a few feet away from eachother.

"There's only one simple rule you have to follow; You have to dogde me", simply said Miwa.

"That's it? Sounds easy enough", smirked Anzu. However as soon as those words came out of her mouth something hit her stomach full force causing her to fly back hitting a cherry blossom tree. Anzu looked up to see what it was and saw Miwa smirking.

"I won't be going easy on you either", said Miwa standing a few feet away from her.

"That's fine with me", said Anzu as she stood up as Miwa was going for a second hit. Anzu quickly dogded her sword by side stepping away leaving the cherry blossom tree as the target. Miwas' sword cut down the tree leaving some petals to scatter along with the branches.

"The hell! You could've killed me!", exclaimed Anzu seeing the tree's damage.

"If I teach you medical jutsu it's important for you not to get injured at all. If something happens to you then you won't be able to help anyone let alone yourself", said Miwa as she was preparing to attack again. Anzu starded running causing Miwa to do the same. As they ran Miwa got close to stabbed Anzu on her adomen causing smoke to be released.

"A shadow clone!", exclaimed Miwa in surprise. She quickly stood her ground and starded listening, smelling, and sensing until she locked on to Anzu. Miwa took out a small shuriken and threw it at her target causing Anzu to quickly move away from the tree that she was hiding behind from. Anzu starded running causing Miwa to follow again."Why are you running Mazaki?", questioned Miwa harshly.

"I'm not running. You said to dogde your attacks", counterd Anzu as she glanced at Miwa.

"Your right, I said dogde them. Not to runaway from them", counterd Miwa causing Anzu to suddenly stop and her as well.

"Then what am I suppose to do? Wait I got it!" Thought Anzu to herself.

Miwa was then coming in for an attack but Anzu dogded it as she moved her right leg to a 45 degree angle and quickly turned her body to the left failing to notice a tag at the end of Miwas' sword.

"Got the first aid kit?", asked Okuda as he sipped his tea.

"On stand by", answered Marie as she took a sip of her tea.

"Tag, you explode", said Miwa as she activated the tag surprising Anzu as she also moved her hands quickly for a substitution jutsu. An explotion suddenly covered their area making smoke appear. Once the smoke cleared, it revealed Anzu and Miwa to be still standing.

"What was that?", asked Marie surprised.

"She used an exploding tag at the end of that attack causing an explosion to happen", answered Okuda as he sipped his tea.

"Your not the only one who knows how to use a shadow clone", said Miwa with a smirk.

"I used a substitution that time", counterd Anzu.

"Lucky break for you this test is done, you pass", said Miwa as she smiled at Anzu now.

"I passed...really?", asked Anzu surprised.

"You dogded the exploting tag", said Miwa as she walked up to anzu messing up her hair.


	2. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It was Friday morning as Anzu woke up to the sound of her alarm clock which read 10am. She forced herself up to turn it off, picked out some clothes, and walked into her bathroom to change. She picked out a loosely light pink silky v-neck sleevless top, grey plaid skirt, grey blazer unbuttoned, light pink loosley tied tie, and 1in brown boots with laces. She then brushed her teeth and walked out back into her room gathering what she needed for her classes and recitle exam. She went to her full body mirror to look at herself and reached for the left side of her face remembering what happend at the coffee shop. She didn't feel a thing as if it never happend. Learning medical jutsu would have it's advantages. She then looked at her small white square table beside the mirror and opened a small white box getting a long pearl necklace wraping it three times around her neck. She decided to leave her hair down as she really didn't feel like messing with it with the exception of combing down her bedhair. She then sprayed herself with a cherry blossom apricot scent. She grabbed her light pink messenger bag and headed for the door with keys in hand.

Kaiba was driving to his company meeting at EvansIndustries. He was wearing a loosely buttoned white shirt, grey tie, grey suit blazer, grey slacks, and black shoes. He couldn't stop thinking about what had happend at the coffee shop yesterday. He was curious as to the reasoning for it. Why did she tell him to stay away from her? If anything she should be dying to be near him like all the others but that's just it...she's not. He stoped at a red light and sighed as he was a little annoyed at his thoughts right now. He did not want to admit it but he wanted answers.

Anzu was now walking to school while listening to Scandals' Shojo S on her phone. She was walking to the song until she stoped at the first light. Her mind went onto reviewing on what she had to do for the day. She had english class, recitle exam, and make sure that Marie gets to her own birthday party. The light for her to start walking turned on letting her walk to the next side walk. After 15 minutes of walking she was passing the schools' gates towards the stairs. Marie was wearing a white graphic t-shirt, black jean type booty shorts, red flats, and a black blazer. She wore her hair in her usual bob but was a slight longer now and her white messenger bag across her shoulder.

"Morning Anzu", called out Marie from the glass door entrance from a top the stairs.

"Morning Marie", answered Anzu as she reached the top step as she was now beside her friend.

"Are you ready for the recitle exams?", asked Marie.

"Yup, how about you?", asked Anzu as they were about to walk inside the school.

"Actually...you see, I already took mine at 9 this morning", answered Marie with a sheepish smile.

"Huh? Can you do that?", asked Anzu with a dumbfounded look as she walked in.

"I have a corprate meeting remember? So we only have english together", answered Marie.

"Yeah I remember now. Did you pass your exam?", asked Anzu.

"Yup I passed so that probrably means your going to fail", answered Marie jokingly.

"Nice pep talk", said Anzu sarcasticly.

"I'm glad we had this talk", chimed in Marie as they walked into their english class.

"Me too", sighed Anzu as class was abour to start.

Miwa and Okuda were now organizing the shop for the party by covering the area they usual sat in with the flowers and lillies that were purchased for the occasion.

"Medical jutsu, your going to be teaching her that", asked Okuda as he was hanging light pink streamer on the window.

"She has potential to at least learn the basics", answered Miwa as she placed some roses and lillies together in a vase.

"She is a smart student", said Okuda as he was eating a bit of vanilla cake batter that he was whisking in a light yellow bowl.

"If you keep eating the batter like that there won't be any left to bake the cake!", repremanded Miwa as she was looking at Okuda with a glare.

Kaiba was now taking the elevator to the top of EvansIndustries. Once the doors opened he saw the secretary and walked up to her desk as she was looking at his direction.

"Hi, how may I help you sir?", the secretary politely. She was wearing a white buttoned down shirt with a black pencil skirt, black pin heels, and bow on the front. Her hair was pitch black at midwaist with layers giving her face a frame.

"I'm Seto Kaiba, I have a meeting with Evans", answered Kaiba firmly.

"Right this way , she apologizes in advance as she will be here shortly. Also my name is Alice Fair and if you need anything just let me know alright", said Alice cheerfully as she guided him into Maries' office leaving him there to wait. The office was spacious, a wall view window, white walls, a small lounge area with a red couch, white coffee table, a 62"in flat screen tv with a blueray-hd dvd player, a medium size case full of dvd's and bluerays, big glass desk with a simple white mac notebook on it along with some documents and picture frames on it. It was almost similar to his office as he also had a lounging area for his brother when he stayed with him at work from time to time. His blue eye caught a glimpse of a certain frame that was on the desk. It was Marie and Anzu smiling and making the usual V sign with their fingers. Marie was wearing a simple red orange dress with a light yellow hoody long sleeved cardigan and a simple red head band with a bow on the right side. Anzu was wearing a plaided blue and navy blue blazer with a black thick ribbon bow on her right side of the blazer, a simple black strapless dress with a bubble end that stopped at her midthigh, she wore a black tie, and her long hair was simple and down in that picture.

"Blue does suit you ...Mazaki", said Kaiba simply as he closed his eyes and looked away from the frame.

Back at Julliard, english class was over for Anzu and Marie.

"Okay so I will meet you at the company young lady", chimed in Marie as she gave Anzu her car keys.

"Your not taking your car?",asked Anzu confused.

"I'll take a cab, later", said Marie as she smiled before getting into the cab.

Anzu waved at her friend and starded walking towards her Dance class as she still needed to take her recitle exam. She walked into her Dance classroom and decided to quickly change since no one was there. She only took off her blazer and changed into light pink ballet shoes.

"Ready for your exam Miss Mazaki?", asked a soothing voice.

"? Uhm yes ma'm", answered Anzu surprised. was her dance history teacher for her first year of julliard and now second year. Her hair was dirty blonde in a loose up do but natrually straight with bangs upbove her eyebrows, torqoise green eyes of irish decent, wearing a light pink long sleeved v-neck dress that stoped at her knee, and a light pink ribbon tied as a bow on her neck which went with her humble personality. Went it came to dancing she would take the effort to help a student anyway possible.

"Well come on silly, play your song and start dancing. Your not my only retake today",said with a sweet smile.

"Right", said Anzu coming out of her thoughts as she also took her phone and played Tsuji Shion's SKY CHORD; the song she chose for the exam.

Back at Maries' office Kaiba was looking at the view through the office window.

"I'm sorry I'm late we can get starded now", said Marie as she came in to the office causing him to look at her now."Please have a seat", said Marie motioning to the chair as she sat down in her desk chair. Kaiba took the seat placing his suit case at his side. "Okay so I have the documents ready here to were I"ll be selling you a 10% share of the company leaving me with 50%", said Marie handing him the documents. He looked them over wisely making sure of what he was about to sign.

"When will the announcment be made Evans?", asked Kaiba signing the document.

"Tomorrow mornings meeting; I don't like the formal parties much which is why I don't hold any however I do have to hold at least one once a year which will be held a month from now. You will be recieving an invitation, if you would like to attend it is intirely up to you", answered Marie as she was gathering the documents ready to hand them to her secretary Alice as she got up from her desk.

"How's her shoulder?", asked Kaiba suddenly but kept his expression indiffrent as he closed his eyes when he stood up.

"You mean Anzu?", asked Marie surprised.

"More accurately her face really", stated Kaiba.

"Her face? So you're the reason why. In any case she's okay", answered Marie with smile as she was waving her hands in opposite directions.

"The reason?", asked Kaiba with his right brow raised but still indiffrent to the situation.

"Well ever since you came by to the school that morning Anzu has been getting harrased by the other girls", answered Marie.

"Harrased?", asked Kaiba as her words came to his mind from the other night "I never wanted to be harrased because of you".

"Here see", said Marie getting one the hate letters that Anzu had gotten earlier that week. Kaiba took the letter from her hand and looked at it. "Your fangirls really don't like her much and that's why she was probrably slaped", answered Marie.

"Is that so. You should keep that dingy girl from wondering around into trouble; it can't be good for buisness", simply said Kaiba as he placed the letter down on the desk. It all made sense now as to why she wanted to stay away from him now.

"It's not as bad as before. Anywho it was a plessure doing buisness with you ", said Marie with a smile as her desk phone rang causing her hand to place it on speaker.

"Miss Evans, Miss Mazaki is here for you" informed Alice.

"I'll be out in a sec Alice", chimed in Marie as she turned off the speaker getting her messenger bag and the documents to leave. Kaiba also grabed his suit case and starded walking towards the door as he opended it letting Marie leave first. "Alice please copy and file these documents and I will see you tomorrow", said Marie as she now walked up to Anzu who was sitting down listening to Diver by Nico Touches The Walls. Anzu noticed her friend and stood up.

"Ready?",asked Anzu with a smile.

"Yup. So did you pass?", asked Marie as they both walked to the elevator that was opened revealing Seto Kaiba inside.

"I..did", answered Anzu some what hesitant as Kaiba and her glanced at eachother for a second. She and Marie walked in to the elevator as they were all heading to first floor.

For Anzu it was intense, Marie was just staring into space, and Kaiba well...she couldn't really see because of her bangs which she was greatful for. She could feel a sweat drop form on the side of her face but was relieved once she felt the elevator stop and open.

"Staying away from your problems will not solve a thing Mazaki; nice doing buisness with you Evans", stated Kaiba as he was now walking out the elevator first leaving a wide eyed Anzu behind. She quickly snapped out of it and looked at Marie.

"What was that about?", asked Anzu with a dumfounded expression as they walked out of the elevator.

"I dunno, you probrably just heard what you wanted to hear", suggested Marie but her worried look said diffrent.

"Why are you sweating? Did you ...say something?", asked Anzu with her right brow raised.

"Well...he asked about you", stammerd Marie with a worried look.

"He asked...about me?",asked Anzu surprised as they were walking out of the building to Maries' car.

"Well actually his exact words were "You should keep that dingy girl from wondering into trouble; it can't be good for buisness", said Marie as she also copied his body language as well.

"Dingy girl? It can't be good for buisness? Cocky jerk",muttered Anzu as she and Marie got in the car.

"I thought it was sweet. He's just looking out for you", said Marie with a smile.

"Nope. That's just him being a jerk", sighed Anzu at her friends suggestion as they were now on there way to the Okuda Flower Shop.

"I think he likes you", said Marie.

"That is not so. He does not hate me or like me; he doesn't acknowledge me at all and I don't really care for the situation", said Anzu confidently as they were close to the shop.

"Okay then", said Marie ending the conversation as they arrived at the flower shop.

Chapter 10

Anzu and Marie walked into the Okuda Flower Shop. As Anzu was about to walk a step further her azure eye caught a hold of something moving fast towards her causing her hand to block the hit.

"What the?", exclaimed Anzu looking at the kendo stick that she and Okuda were holding.

"You should have seen it coming since you were late", answered Okuda.

"Are you crazy?", exclaimed Anzu glaring at him.

"No charge for the lesson", simply said Okuda with his carefree smile as he softly flicked Anzu in the forehead. "Happy birthday Marie chan", said Okuda.

"Cakes ready", called out Miwa as she brought the cake to the white table they usually sat at.

"That smells so good", called out Marie as she saw it. It was a small 2in thick, 4 by 4in round, vanilla bread, vanilla frosting, and ended with four strawberries on top of the cake.

"That's kinda small isn't?", asked Anzu surprised.

"Some idiot couldn't stop eating the batter", answered Miwa as she had her hands crossed looking at Okuda annoyed causing Anzu and Marie to look at him questioningly."So don't be like that idiot ", said Miwa as Okuda was just smiling away.

"It still looks great thank you guys", said Marie humblely as she was also marveled at how they have decorated everything and with her faveorite flowers.

"Well are you going to blow out the candles already?", asked Miwa with a smile.

"Make a wish Marie chan", said Okuda as Marie paused for a second and then blew them out. He then came out with some hot tea and set up some plates and cups to use as they sat down.

"How were the exams?", asked Okuda.

"We passed, but how did you know about our retakes today?", asked Anzu surprised as Marie was giving everyone their slice of cake.

"Marie made sure to remind herself by writing it on the shop calender see", answered Okuda as he pointed to the calender to show Maries' huge smiley face drawing.

"Isn't it awsome!", exclaimed Marie excited as she sat next to Anzu.

"Yeah..that's great", said Anzu ackwardly.

"We also got you a present", said Okuda as he handed her a rectangular shiny wrapped gift.

"From all of us to you kid", said Miwa as Marie took it from Okuda. She then looked at Anzu who gave her the nod to open it. She slowly unwrapped her gift which revealed to be a glass frame with a picture inside. The picture was of all of them together at the shop which was taken last week. They were just having tea like usual that day when she suggested they have a picture taken. Anzu and her were similing with victory signs on their hands, Miwa looked beautiful as always, and Okuda gave his carefree smile wearing his usual white sleaveless haori and traditional japanese sandals.

"This is...us? We look good together; Thank you", smiled Marie as she was happy to be with the most important people to her; them.

Kaiba was now at Kaiba Corp now looking over the information of the share of the company that he had just bought, now that EvansIndustries and KaibaCorp were in partnership. However, as much as he wanted to concentrate on his work, his mind went straight to what Marie said earlier; " Her face? Oh so you're the reason why. In any case she's okay", answered Marie with a smile as she waved her hands in opposite directions.

"The reason?", asked Kaiba with his right brow raised but still indiffrent to the situation.

"Well ever since you came by the school that morning Anzu has been getting harrased by the other girls", answered Marie.

"Harrased?", asked Kaiba as her words from the other night came to his mind "I never wanted to be harrased because of you".

"Here see", said Marie as she took out one of the hate letters that Anzu had gotten earlier that week. Kaiba took the letter from her hand and looked at it. "Your fangirls really don't like her much and that is why she was probrably slapped" answered Marie.

"Is that so. You should keep that dingy girl from wondering around into trouble; it can't be good for buisness", said Kaiba as he placed the letter down on the desk. He was now standing infront of his office window looking to the skies. His lips formed a small smile as he found Anzus' situation quite comical and for some reason was actually looking foward to seeing her.

"That might have been small but that was a really good cake", complimented Marie.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself Marie chan", said Okuda as he served more tea.

"Oh, I almost forgot you guys are invited to my company party", said Marie as she sipped some tea.

"When is it?" ,asked Anzu.

"Next month but i'd like to send the invitations early so I won't have to worry about them later. I don't like hosting them but I have to atleast host one once year remember last years?", asked Marie.

"It wasn't so bad", smiled Anzu.

"That was because Okuda kept the corprate leeches away from me and you guys made it so much fun", smiled Marie.

"I'm sure will have fun this year too", smiled Anzu at Marie.

"Miss Kawase you will be coming won't you?", asked Marie.

"Sure, why not", answered Miwa as she took a sip of tea.

"It's settled then. Just remember to dress formal guys", said Marie.

It was the evening now as Marie drove Anzu home.

"Thank you", said Marie as she stoped at a red light.

"What for?" , Anzu asked absent mindedly.

"For the party and for being a good friend", smiled Marie as she starded driving again.

"Your welcome ", smiled Anzu to her friend.

"Well this is your stop", said Marie as she stoped infront of her apartments.

"Thanks Marie, goodnight", said Anzu as she got out. She then walked up to her apartment, unlocked it and got inside. She placed her messenger bag on the couch and took off her grey blazer and her shoes. She noticed that her white mac laptop was on and showing 2 unread messages on the bottom of the screen. She then took her laptop and sat it on her coffee table in her small living room and sat on her white couch. She opened the windows and to see who was online. The messages were from Yugi and the guys. She then fixed her web cam and opened her skype windows to see her friends on the other side of the world.

"Hi Anzu!", exclaimed Joey as his face was on the entire screen.

"Ahh! Joey you're too loud! Get off the window!", exclaimed Anzu as she could bearly hear through her earphone.

"Sorry Anzu", apologized Joey as he backed away as she could now see Yugi, Joey, and Tristan.

"It's okay, I missed you too Joey. How are you guys?", asked Anzu adjusting her earphone.

"We're doing great; I'm dating Joeys' sister", called out Tristan from the back ground as he grabed a bottle of water from the fridge.

"How did that happen?", asked Anzu surprised.

"Moving on", said Joey sternly as he punched the desk.

"He asked her out and she said yes", simply said Yugi.

"Just like that?", asked Anzu with her brow raised.

"On the third try", smiled Yugi.

"Yup", answered Tristan from the back ground.

"That sounds more like it", answered Anzu as she laughed.

"Moving on", said Joey as he punched the table again.

"How's school overthere Anzu?", asked Yugi.

"Just finished an exam today but other than that it's been good with the exception of the idiotic fangirls", sighed Anzu.

"Are they messing with you? Is he messing with you?", questioned Joey serious now.

"Not as much, and no I haven't really seen or spoken to him since" answered Anzu though that was not all intirely true. They really did not have a conversation at all but they did exchange words.

"He better not hurt you or i'll kick his ass", said Joey as he crossed his hands.

"So how's school over there?", asked Anzu changing the subject.

"Well we just took our exam yesterday and we passed", said Yugi.

"Joey really you passed?", asked Anzu surprised.

"Yup, don't be so surprised",answered Joey confidently.

"Well actually, he tried pulling off an allnighter which did not work and made a cheat sheet out of his clothes instead which did not work etheir beacause five seconds into the test the professor stripped him out of this clothes with the exception of his boxers making him finish the rest of the test. Did I miss anything ?", asked Tristan sarcastically as he found the situation funny.

"I can't be called if I still had my boxers on dumbass", said Joey.

"I wish I were there to see that", said Anzu as she laughed.

"I can send you some pics of me naked Anzu?", offered Joey.

"Nope I'm good", declined Anzu.

"She meant what happend in class Joey", said Tristan.

"I miss you guys", said Anzu.

"We miss you too Anzu", said Yugi.

"I'll talk to you guys later okay", smiled Anzu.

"Later Anzu", smiled the guys as they closed up their window and left Anzu staring at a blank screen.

"As much as i'm moving foward in my studies I can't help but miss them and home", sighed Anzu as she closed her window and her laptop. She took off her necklace but didn't bother to change and just went straight to her bed. She went under her covers and couldn't help but let a tear escape her eye...being away from home and her friends was starting to take it's toll.

Chapter 11

Anzu finally decided to walk to the coffee shop again. Because of that incident she decided not to study there anymore but that didn't mean that she couldn't at least buy a coffee once in a while. She was wearing a sleeveless white hoody zip up, simple light pink dress that ended up above the knee, converse white and black hightops, a thin cresent moon necklace and her hair down with a bit of a wave to it. She opened the door walking in and relieved once she saw the place empty. She walked up to the counter taking her wallet out from her white messenger bag. When she looked up she instantly recognized that it was the girl that helped her the other day.

"How have you been?", asked Evie.

"It's been alright", smiled Anzu.

"What will it be today?", asked Evie politely.

"I'll have a small vanilla iced coffee please", requested Anzu.

"Will do", answered Evie as she starded making her drink. Anzu took out her money and Evie handed her the drink.

"Thank you, have a nice day", said Anzu as she took the drink.

"Your welcome and you too okay", said Evie cheerfully.

Anzu walked up to the door and opened it only to step infront of a cold blue eyed ceo. They glanced at eachother for two seconds and quickly parted ways as she walked to work and he to get some coffee. It was like that for the days that they crossed eachothers way.

A week later...

It was the evening as Anzu was walking to the coffee shop. Anzu was wearing a white short sleeve v-neck graphic t, black sweat shorts, hair in a pony tail with a couple of her bangs in her face, converse high top sneakers, and her white messenger bag. She walked into the shop, ordered a vanilla ice coffee and sat at the table she and Marie usually study at. She couldn't meet up with Marie today because of the fact that she had buisness that day. She had to study for a math exam any way so they wouldn't really have time to talk. She took out her books and quickly starded to focus on her studies.

Kaiba was driving his Guard to the coffee shop as he was seriously needing some coffee after the meeting he just had. Since he starded a partnership with EvanIndustries, others have tried to also get involved with his company. They all failed to meet his expectations as they were really just intrested in having their name in the tabloids with his company. He arraived at the coffee shop parking his car infront like usual. He got out and walked to the door to open it. As soon as he opened it he walked up to the counter and ordered his usual black coffee to go. While they were getting his order he glanced around the shop when they stopped at a certain table; her table. She was there focused on her studies as she listened to her music as she had her earphones on. She kept on writting and erasing something until she finally just gave up. She then looked at something on her phone and then placed her pencil down. She sighed placing her book and pencil aside to rest her head down for a small break as she would resume her studies in 10min. His attention was returned to the counter as his order was ready. He paid for it but now he didn't want to leave. He spotted a table by the corner as it was also by the window. He starded walking towards it til Anzus' paper caught his eye. She was working on math and was having trouble on a certain problem which explained why she was erasing so much. He took a look at the problem and figured it out in a matter of a second. He took her pencil and wrote down the work along with the answer. He placed the pencil down and walked to the table to drink his coffee as he also glanced at her direction from time to time. When she woke up from her break she found that her problem had been solved. She was surprised but also greatful as she was stuck on that problem for atleast 30 minutes or so. She looked around to see if she could find the person that helped her out but to her surprise no one was there; except him. No way, she didn't even realize that he was there, but there was no other explanation. The girl at the counter was out of the question as she wasn't even there at the moment or in the shop for that matter. It had to be him; there was just no other explanation. She looked at her paper again and then the time as she also noticed it was getting late. She gathered her things as she also finished her drink throwing the cup in the recycle bin. She stood up and pushed her chair in as she now was walking to the door. She paused at the door to glance at him and to her surprise he was glancing at her in return.

"Thank you...Kaiba", said Anzu as she gave him a small and sincere smile as she then walked out the shop door.

"Dingy girl", sighed Kaiba after her as she was already gone. He then stood up from his chair as he already finished his coffee and threw his cup in the trash bin.

It was like that now after that. They would just glance at eachother for a second as one walked out and the other walked in. However the times that they would both stay at the shop she wouldn't glance at him and he wouldn't bother either. But now his eyes were looking at an empty table which had been empty for the past 4 weeks. She hadn't showed up once which was causing him to be a little bothered by the whole thing. Why was she not coming anymore? Why does it matter to me?

"You're not my concern Mazaki", stated Kaiba as he looked out the window.

Anzu, Mazaki, Okuda, and Miwa were practicing in the underground training area of the flower shop.

"That was awsome! I never thought playing in a band would be so much fun and we sound great too", said Marie excited.

"Remind me, why are we doing this again?", asked Miwa as she stood up from her drum set.

"If I have to host a party It will not be boring and you look good playing the drums", answered Marie with a smile.

"Well said. I do look good with this instrument", said Miwa as she was holding the drum sticks beautifully.

"It's just 3 more days of practice and then it's the preformance at the party", said Miwa as she raised her hands in excitement.

"Why do I have to sing again?", asked Anzu as she was fixing her guitars' string.

"I because It's all about teamwork", said Marie smiling.

" That is not teamwork", said Anzu as she was glaring at her friend.

"Sure it is we're all backing you up", anwered Marie with another smile.

"She's right Anzu chan", said Okuda as he was now sitting a cherry blossom tree drinking tea.

"You're not helping", said Anzu now glaring at her sensei.

"I think it's great to be learning how to play the lead guitar", said Okuda incouraging her.

"Your only saying that because you're playing rythum guitar", stated Anzu.

" And I'm better than you really", said Okuda as he grined at his student.


	3. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Anzu and Marie walked into the shop and were surprised to see Miwa and Okuda sowing; sowing dresses that is.

"Whoa, they look amazing!",exclaimed Marie excited.

"They look really great",said Anzu with a smile.

"They are your party dresses slash costumes", answered Miwa.

"Really?", asked Anzu surprised.

"Done", said Miwa as she was now holding Maries dress up.

"So fast", replied Anzu and Marie wide eyed.

"Here you go Anzu chan", said Okuda as he handed Anzu her party dress. She held it against her body as if she was wearing it already. It was beautiful as it was a strapless navy blue silk dress with black fishneting on the top of her breast line, black ribbon that went over the front that is also going to be tied over her right mid elbow that also emphazised her figure as it stuck to her waist and its flow of navy blue silk ended with fancy black fishneting at mid thigh.

"This is...really awsome", smiled Anzu as she complimented Okuda on his tailoring.

"No big deal", said Okuda shrugging it off.

"The dresses are great", complimented Marie as she had her dress against her body to see how it would look. Her dress was light yellow with a sweet heart cup line which also emphazised her figure as it stuck to her body and began its flow at her waist and stopped at mid thigh. She had a fancy torquoise fishneting that was on the front of the top of her breast line and the bottom of her thigh.

"Nice job Okuda", replied Miwa.

"Same to you Kawase", replied Okuda in return.

"What will you be wearing Miss Kawase?", asked Marie.

"This little white dress", answered Miwa as she was now showing them the dress. It was a small strapless white dress that hugged her body along with a sweerheart cup line and that also ended her midthigh.

"What will you be wearing Okuda?", asked Anzu.

"Simple suit", answered Okuda.

Kaiba was in his office looking over some paper work when he noticed that invitation again. He was still undedided on going or not and then sighed as he barreted himself for thinking of such trivial things. His phone vibrated causing him to answer his phone.

"Hey kid", greeted Kaiba.

"Hey Seto, I'm coming over this weekened", chimed in Mokuba.

"I'll be working kid", replied Seto.

"Not while I'm there no your not", chimed in Mokuba making his brother smile a little with his persistency.

"What time will you be arraiving this time?", asked Seto as he layed back on his office chair in exaustion.

"I'll be leaving here in the morning so you'll probrably see me saturday morning there", answered Mokuba.

"I'll see you then", answered Kaiba as he was about to end the call.

"Hang on a sec! How's Anzu doing?", asked Mokuba.

"How should I know? I don't talk to the girl", simply answered Kaiba.

"Just thought you might have bumbed into her since you both are in the same city", answered Mokuba.

"I have seen her, but I do not talk to her", sighed Kaiba as he turned his chair to look at the window.

"Seen her? You sound like a stalker", joked Mokuba.

"Like you said; same city. You must be really bored to be calling me over such trivial things that have no importance to me", countered Kaiba.

"Your right, I've got loads of free time on my hands and I'm also just checking on you. I am your brother", countered Mokuba.

"I'm your older brother and it's suppose to be the other way around", said Kaiba now looking at the skies as he stood up.

"I'm not an adult yet Seto but I am old enough to know when you stress out a lot so just stop being stuborn and just let me help when you need it okay", said a determined Mokuba.

"Your to perceptive for your own good Mokuba", answered Kaiba with a small smirk.

"Wonder where I got it from?", asked a sarcastic Mokuba.

"Later kid", said Kaiba as he ended the call with a small smile.

Marie brought tea to the underground training area of the Okuda Flower Shop so they could drink it after practice. She quickly set the tea and it's cups under a cherry blossom tree as she then ran quickly to take her bass guitar and her place to start practice.

"You guys ready?", asked Marie in excitment.

"1,2,3 ", counted down Miwa as she kicked it off with her drumsticks as Anzu, Marie, and Okuda took the lead to Scandals' Shoujo s. Anzu began singing the first verse as Marie then followed and then Miwa joined in. Anzu sang the lead as Marie and Miwa sang backing vocals on the chorus while Okuda was playing the rhythm guitar. As the song was coming to its close Anzu starded to play the top e string of her guitar giving them the opening to Miwas' Change. She starded to sing as Marie sang backing vocals as Miwa and Okuda came in the 15 second mark of the song. Once Change came to it's close Anzu and Okuda starded the opening to Tommy Heavenly6's Papermoon leaving Marie and Miwa to follow them into the song. After Papermoon came to it's end Anzu, Marie, Miwa, and Okuda began the opening to 7! (seven oops)s' Lovers. As Lovers came to it's end Anzu starded the opening to Stereoponys' Tsukiakari No Michishiribe as everyone else joined in at the 15 second mark of the song. Miwa was the backing vocals for that song as Marie played her bass and Okuda played his rhythm guitar. Tsukiakari No Michishirubes' ending gave the opening to Unlimitss' Haruka Kanata which also gave the opening to Unlimits' Stardust Melody. Nico Touches The Walls' Diver was next followed by Shoko Nakagawas' Don't Say Lazy and ending the set was The Brilliant Greens' Ash Like Snow. They placed their instruments down and sat down by the cherry tree to drink their tea.

"That sounded great", said Marie excited by their practice.

"Yeah it really did", agreed Anzu.

"What time will we meet up tomorrow?", asked Miwa.

"We will meet up here at around 4pm so we can get ready for the party but Anzu and I can take the drumset and set it up at my house", answered Marie.

"Sounds like a plan", said Okuda sipping some tea.

Playlist

Artist-Song

Scandal-Shoujo S

Miwa-Change

Tommy Heavenly 6-Papermoon

7!-Lovers

Stereopony-Tsukiakari No Michishirube

Unlimits-Haruka Kanata

Unlimits-Stardust Melody

Nico Touches The Walls-Diver

Shoko Nakagawa-Don't Say Lazy

The Brilliant Green-Ash Like Snow

Chapter 13

Anzu and Marie were now carrying the drum set into Maries' house and were going to put it together later.

"I thought you would be living in a big mansion or something", commented Anzu.

"A mansion's too big for me. This 2 storie house does just fine. It even has a big back yard see", said Marie as she pointed at the glass door by the kitchen. Anzu only looked on in amazement at how huge her back yard was and to see that her friend was going to have the company party here. She walked to see how vacant the middle was while there were a few tall trees around and a beautiful water fountain that was built to look as a water fall that reached down to a small pool of water that was surrounded by her favorite flowers; light yellow roses and white lillies. She had a small patio close to the kitchens' glass door that was made from huge bricks that was complimented by 2 white loungin chairs, small white glass dinning table that were covered by a part of the houses roof that ended with 2 white pillars on the end of the patio. Maries' modesty made her truly one of a kind thought Anzu to herself until she heard a stomach rumble causing Anzu to look behind her.

"You hungry? I'm really hungry Anzu chan", said Marie with a look of emberrasment on her face.

"I heard you silly", said Anzu with a smile.

"Pizza? Pizza sounds good right now", suggested Marie

"Ofcourse it does" smiled Anzu as she was guiding an excited Marie to the kitchen.

It was finally Saturday, the day of the party. Anzu woke up to the sound of footsteps as she and Marie ended up sleeping on the white couch of her living room.

"Morning Anzu chan", greeted Marie with a smile.

"Morning Marie", greeted Anzu as she got up from the couch and walked towards the kitchen.

"I made chocolate chip waffles with some scrabbled eggs", chimed in Marie.

"That smells really good", complimented Anzu as she walked to the kitchen stool that was close to the stove where Marie was cooking. It was a lively kitchen with white wood cabinets, marble grey counter tops, steel sink with shiny knobs, a window upbove the sink with light yellow curtians, steel refrigarator, red walls, a small white kitchen table with four white chairs, and a white vase with yellow light roses and white lillies to top it off.

"Here try some", said Marie as she shoved a fork with a piece of a waffle to Anzus' mouth. Anzu was chewing it with a sweat drop forming on the side of her face. "How is it?".

"Yum ", was the only word she could say as she didn't want to tell her friend that it was somewhat not well done.

Seto Kaiba walked into his office and was surprised to find a certain someone there; in his chair.

"Hi Seto", greeted Mokuba.

"When did you come in?", asked Seto as he walked up to his desk.

"30 minutes ago, I thought I would find you here instead of the estate but I guess not", answered Mokuba.

"Long night", simply answered Seto.

"You going to this?", asked Mokuba as he held up Marie Evans' party invitation.

"No i'm not", simply answered Kaiba.

"Why not?", asked Mokuba as he placed it back down on the desk.

"Not intrested", answered Seto as he walked around to his chair as Mokuba got off and walked to the front of the desk and sat in one of the chairs.

"Alright so this means dinner then. I get to pick the place though", stated Mokuba with his huge smile.

"Sure give it a go", said Kaiba as he was now starting to work.

It was now 4 in the afternoon as Anzu and Marie were now at the flower shop getting ready for the party. Anzu and Marie were now wearing their dresses that were also modified with a few accesories. The top black ribbon on Anzus dress was loosely tied around her right arm and stopped at her mid elbow tied in a bow, hair straight with a few waves to it along with a small black top hat with a fancy vale fishnetting and lace ribbon around it pinned on the right side of her head, pin black platten leather heels, and a long thick necklace that was accesorized with white pearls, long simple chains, and lace ribbon. Marie wore light yellow head band with torqoise vale type of fishnetting covering her right side of her face as her hair was now longer and layerd, fishnetting type choker with a light yellow light rose on it, torquoise fingerless gloves with a rectangular opening on the top part of the hands, and light yellow patten leather strapped pin heels. Just then Miwa Kawase walked up to the white table they usually sat at in the shop. She was wearing a simple white dress that stopped at mid thigh, a long pearl necklace that looped around her neck 3 times, 1inch long and dangleling earings, a light green garter on her right leg that held her drumsticks, a light green light weight vale transparent scarf, her hair was in a classy up do with a couple of loose strands, and wore white pin strapped heels.

"You look so beautiful Miss Kawase", said Marie amazed.

"Same to you girls", said Miwa as she was happy to see that the dresses worked out perfectly. Just then Okuda walked in wearing white button up shirt loosely buttoned, a black suit jacket unbunttoned, black suit pants, black belt with metal buckle, black dress shoes, and wore his usual easy going hair black layered hair.

"Whoa,Okuda you look handsome", conplimented Miwa.

"Thank you Kawase, you all look spiffy ladies", complimented Okuda.

"Spiffy sounds awsome", said Marie excited.

"Alright then should we get going?", suggested Anzu.

It was now 7 in the evening as Anzu, Marie, Miwa, and Okuda arraived at Maries' House; the location of the party. Things were set up already as a few guests were already there and still arriving, the cattering was getting done, small white tables with glass rectangular vases filled with yellow roses and white lillies were set up on the right and left sides of the backyard making way to the dance floor and stage with their equipment set up. There also seem to be goodie bags for every guest at each table. They were amazed to see such a simple home was turned into a concert hall.

"Glow sticks?", asked Anzu surprised as she saw a few guests holding the colorful sticks in their hands.

"I did say I was not going to be hosting a boring party", simply stated Marie.

"Either way we should be making our way to stage now", suggested Miwa.

"Evening Miss Evans", greeted a company executive who wore a dark grey suit, black dress shoes, dark grey tie, holding a wine glass, in his mid 20's, bleach blonde layered shoulder length hair, and wild green eyes.

"Evening Lively", greeted Marie as she curtiously gave her hand to shake his.

"Looks like you went all out this year", comentted Lively.

"Not exactly, I saved up on the entertainment portion of this party", said Marie as she smiled and winked at her friends who in return gave her a suspucious look. Just then she spotted her secretary Alice Fair, cordinating the party making sure that everything was moving smoothly."I hope you enjoy your evening Sir, please excuse me, ", said Marie politely as she then walked to Alice.

"Hi Miss Evans", greeted Alice as she was wearing a simple black strapless dress with simple black pin heels with a bow on the front, white pearl studs, and her layered pitch black hair in simple up do.

"Hi Alice, did you bring the camera?", asked Marie.

"On stand by ma'm", answered Alice as she had it in her hand along with a clip board.

"Let's say hello", said Marie as she took it from her hand and focused the camera on them.

Kaiba and Mokuba were going to dinner in one of their limos and were almost there.

"I'm glad your eating dinner at least", said Mokuba as he was looking at his brother who in return was looking out the limos' window.

"I have to get back to work after this", simply said Seto as he was looking out the window.

"Fine just enjoy yourself okay", said Mokuba as the Limo had stopped infront of Maries' house.

"Mokuba, this is not dinner", sighed Kaiba as he was still sitting in the limo.

"You said I could pick dinner this time remember, or are you going back on your word?" , asked Mokuba as he looked back at his brother.

"This does not count as dinner; I'm leaving", said Kaiba as he was going to shut the door.

"There is food here so it still counts Seto", said Mokuba as he placed his hand on the door to stop him from closing it. Kaiba was cornered and he knew that his brother was right as it was his own fault for letting him choose. However a time limit was never put in place giving him a trumph card to play in his favor as it was also the reason for his smirk.

"Alright then Mokuba", simply answered Kaiba.

"Really?", asked Mokuba with a surprised face to his brother getting out of the limo closing the door behind him.

"10 minutes and then we leave; understood?", asked Kaiba sternly now as he walked infront of his brother towards the entrance.

"And there it goes, but I'll take it", said Mokuba as he joined his brother walking into Maries' house. Once they were inside the house and walked to the backyard of the house they were surprised to see that it did not look like a formal company gathering because of how everything was set up. "This looks like a concert by the looks of that stage and not to mention these glow sticks" said Mokuba as he was now holding a goodie bag with an orange glow stick inside. Just then a sound came from the stage causing everyone to look at that direction. It was Marie grabbing the mic as she also strapped on her Fender Deluxe P Bass Black as Anzu strapped on her Gibson Les Paul Heritage Cherry Blossom Sunburts and Okuda strapped on his Fenders' 60 Telecaster Candy Apple Red Guitar. Miwa walked behind the black and white Yamaha drum set as she took out her drumsticks from her garter and sat down on the seat.

"Mazaki?", questioned Kaiba surprised but keeping his indiffrent expression in place.

"Huh? Anzu where?", asked Mokuba as he looked at his brother and then the stage and was surprised to see that his brother was right. Anzu was there; in center stage as Marie was on her stage right and Okuda was on her stage left leaving Miwa in the background with a few water bottles to drink during the concert.

"Hi everyone, I'm Marie Evans the ceo of EvansIndustries and I thank you for coming to the EvansIndustries company party this evening. I decided to do something diffrent as you all can see. This party was organized for your entertainment and not for buisness negociations. Please enjoy yourselfs and have a great time everyone", said Marie as she ended her speech using both of her hands to give victory signs as everyone clapped their hands. Miwa did a sound check on her drumset as so did everyone else on their guitars. The lights suddenly went out leaving the room completely dark and the audience gasping. Just then then Miwa clapped her drumsticks together as she counted down to 3 and then everyone starded to play the intro to Scandals' Shoujo S. Anzu starded to sing the leading vocals as Miwa and Marie were the backing vocals for that song. At first the audience were just standing but then they moved to the song along with their glow sticks. Kaiba decided to sit at a white table and drink some wine as he was amazed at how this party was organized. He was amazed at the fact that it was organized to be a concert rather than a company party and also by the fact that Anzu Mazaki was there; there singing. She was singing and playing the guitar as if she's been playing it for years. Those 4 weeks of not seeing her at the coffee shop...is this what she was doing? But in 4 weeks? It didn't really make any sense but it was the only explanation that he could come up with. He sighed repremanding himself for thinking about her when it was really none of his buisness on what she did with her time. By Haruka Kanata the audience looked as they were having fun as they moved their glow sticks up down to the beat of the music. Even though some were excutives and ceos beyond their years they seemed to be having fun just like the young executives there. Once they played the final song, that being The Brilliant Greens' Ash Like Snow they finally took their well deserved break. Anzu walked to the small bar that was organized by the caters that Marie hired and orderd a water bottle as her throat was a little dry.

"It was intresting to see that you could play an instrument", said a cold voice that caused Anzu to tense up a little as she could recognize who it was.

"Evening Kaiba", said Anzu as she turned around to see him there with a wine glass. He was wearing his black suit jacket, loose white button down shirt, black loosely buttoned vest, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. By the look of his clothes it seemed that his been wearing that all day.

"It was decent, but over all mediocre", said Kaiba simply.

"Well that wasn't a nice thing to say. I think we did alright considering we're not an actual band", said Okuda stepping in Anzus' defense.

"You are?", asked Kaiba indifferently.

"Simply expressing my opinion just as you have", said Okuda carefreely as usual as he also stepped infront of her protectively.

"Is that so", countered Kaiba.

"She also happens to be my date", simply said Okuda as he took her hand in his causing her to have a paniced look on her face and the sweat drops starting to form on the right side of her face didn't help any.

"That's to bad Anzu I wanted to ask you out", said Mokuba jokingly as he was now next to his brother.

"Mokuba", said a surprised but happy to see him Anzu.

"We can still hang out though right?" asked Mokuba.

"Sure we can, for how long is your stay this time?", asked Anzu.

" Til tomorrow night", answered Mokuba.

"Great, then will hang out tomorrow", said Anzu with an assuring smile.

"I'm leaving", simply said Kaiba interupting there reunion.

"I'll go with you", chimed in Mokuba.

"Evening… Dingy girl", said Kaiba as he was walking away with mokuba behind him.

"What was that?", exclaimed Anzu to herself as she was about to go after him until Okudas' hand stopped her as he then let go to flick her forehead gently.

"If you respond to his taunting then yes you'll be a dingy girl", said Okuda with a smile as Anzu just soothed the place that Okuda had fliked with his finger.


	4. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Okuda and Miwa decided to leave the party early as they were now at the shop sitting at their usual white table drinking some tea. Miwa wore her hair down now, some white sandals, and relieved herself from the necklace, scarf, and garter. Okuda was also sitting at the table relieved from his suit jacket, and dress shoes as he replaced them with his traditional japanese sandals.

"Something's been on your mind since you got here. So what's bothering you?", asked Okuda as he was now looking at Miwa.

"That girl...Mazaki...What is she to you?", asked Miwa as she looked away from him and looked at her tea instead.

"Mazaki? What is she to me? Are you jelous Kawase? I only said we were dating to get that boy away from her", answered Okuda with a dumbfounded look on his face.

"It's not that at all", quickly countered Miwa as she shook her head no.

"Then?", counterd Okuda looking at her.

"Remember how it felt...to lose our sensei?", asked Miwa looking back at him now as she could see how he didn't expect that question.

"Yes", answered Okuda as he looked away.

"She's your student...is she not?", asked Miwa still looking at him as he was he was hesistant on giving an answer as he already knew were the conversation was going. "I'm sorry that you always get the short end of the stick".

"What's with you?", asked Okuda as he sighed looking away from her.

"I'm saying that you shouldn't have to be asked to go on this mission", said Miwa firmly as she tightend her hands on her tea cup.

"You think I'll die?", asked Okuda firmly looking at her now.

"The risk that your taking ...is enormous Okuda. Inspite of all of your knowledge and justsus there is still that possibility of you not coming back alive", counterd Miwa.

"I know that, but the fact of the matter is that this situation concerns us now. Certain deaths are happening for unknown reasons and not just that; the precipice world is now involved along with a few others too", said Okuda grimly.

"The precipice world?", asked Miwa surprised at how dangerous the situation had gotten; into such a wide scale.

"Do you get it now? I've taught Anzu a few jutsus making her a target. Our sensei died protecting us Miwa; I'm going to protect my student the same way. Besides that's what makes us old people look cool to the younger generation anyway", said Okuda looking at Miwa with a small smile causing her to smile inspite of their dark conversation.

It was Sunday noon as Anzu was walking to the park as Mokuba had texted her to hangout before he left. She was wearing a black blazer, a white sweet heart shaped cup line top, black mid thigh shorts, red scarf, black converse sneakers hightops, her dark brown messeger bag, and she decided to leave her apricot cherry blossom scent hair down for the day. She arraived to her destination seeing that he was there already.

"Hi you", greeted Anzu as she waved her right hand to say hello.

"Anzu", greeted Mokuba as he then picked her up for a great big bear hug and then let her go as she messed with his hair a little as if he were still a child.

"No fair Anzu, I'm not a kid anymore", joked Mokuba as he also messed with her hair the same way.

"That's too bad as you're not older than me and your last statement did not help your argument any; sorry kid", said Anzu with a small laugh.

"What should we do now?", asked Mokuba.

"How does tea sound?", asked Anzu.

Anzu took Mokuba to the Okuda flower shop for some tea as she usually did with her friends.

"You work here?", asked Mokuba as he was sitting at the white table that Anzu and her friends sit and drink tea at.

"Sure do ", answered Anzu as she brought tea to the table and served him some in a small cup.

"Your early Anzu and you brought a guest", said Okuda as he brought some hydrangea's in a tall white glass rectangular vase to place on the counter along with his usual square glass vase of cherry blossoms.

"Okuda sensei", greeted Anzu.

"Sensei?", asked Mokuba surprised as he quickly recognized Okuda from the hospital and the party. He was wearing a black loosely button up shirt, black dress pants, his usual japanese sandals, and white haori.

"Your Mokuba Kaiba correct? I remember you from the hospital and Maries' party", said Okuda.

"That's right I'm Mokuba Kaiba, how do you do", greeted Mokuba.

"Well nice to see someone has manners unlike someone when we first met", said Okuda with a carefree smile causing a sweat drop to form on the right side of Anzus' face. "Nice to meet you kiddo; you two have a nice talk. Don't sweat it Anzu you've come far since then", said Okuda as he flicked her forehead gently as usual causing her to smile as she looked back at her sensei as he walked away.

"So he's your teacher; what did he teach you?", asked Mokuba causing her to look back at him as she then sat down to answer him.

"I met him a year ago when I was praticing dance movements at the park. I was having trouble with some balley movements and he helped me out. He also offered me a job here at the Okuda Flower Shop and taught me how to fight to protect myself as you saw that day of the incident", answered Anzu taking a zip of her tea.

"Did he also teach you how to play the guitar at the party?", asked Mokuba.

"Nope, that was all Marie. She's a pretty sick guitarist for a company ceo", said Anzu with a smile.

"I'm really glad to know that your doing good on your own Anzu", said Mokuba as he smiled at Anzu.

"How's high school?", asked Anzu taking a sip of tea.

"All A's as always; alot of fangirls though, hard to make friends, but easy to make enemies all because my big brother happens to be Seto Kaiba. How's college?", asked Mokuba sipping some tea.

"Almost all A's but not bad either; my first year was awsome but after this past recent incident that happened I've been recieving alot of hate mail from girls that I've never even met before making this year go downhill for me all because I just happen to know Seto Kaiba", answered Anzu as she was holding her cup with her hands annoyed at the situation.

"No way, you guys don't even see eye to eye", stated Mokuba as he was looking at Anzu.

"We know that, but apperantly they don't seem to know that since I got slapped for it", said Anzu looking away a from him as she just realized what she just said causing her to blush.

"Huh? Wait a sec! You got slapped...because of my brother?", asked Mokuba curious.

"Yeah well something like that; a random fangirl wanted to start a fight by slapping me in the face and she was really asking for it as she tried it again when I tried to move out her way", answered Anzu looking down at her tea still blushing.

"What do you mean by tried it again?", asked Mokuba confused by the words "tried it again".

"I wasn't going to let her hit me again but then...your brother...well he stoped her wrist from hitting me and the cafe employes kicked her out making me the victim of the circumstances again", said Anzu a little annoyed.

"Why was Seto there?", asked Mokuba.

"Well the cafe that I usually go to is were Marie and I go to study and I guess he likes the coffee there too", answered Anzu as she was looking at her tea cup.

"Is that so? Then why are you blushing?", asked Mokuba as his right brow was raised questioningly.

"Embarrasment ", answered Anzu looking down at her lap as she was trying to conceal her face as her answer was truthful to his question.

Kaiba was on his way on picking Mokuba up from wherever it is he was as his brother had sent him the directions through his phone on his location which he somewhat recognized as it was close to the coffee shop he usually stoped at for coffee. They were going to get something to eat before he left back for home to Japan.

"Aww Anzu I wish I could help you out somehow", said Mokuba with his goofy smile.

"If you did wouldn't that make things worse?", asked Anzu simply.

"You're right. Look on the brightside; when you look back you're going to think it's funny", said Mokuba cheerful about the situation.

"So far it's been a month and it's still not funny", said Anzu annoyed at the situation.

"No worries Anzu; it may take some time but it will eventually go away", said Mokuba as he was looking at Anzu with his goofy smile.

"I take it that you have no worries then?", asked Anzu as she then sipped some tea.

"That's different; his related to me and even though he is a piece of work sometimes he is capable of showing kindness...just not to the public eye" answered Mokuba.

"So you say. I can't say anything because I don't really know the guy or had a conversation with him but I'm sure he does if it's coming from you", said Anzu as she trusted his judgement. Just then a Mercedes Guard pulled up to the store causing her to widen her eyes and Mokuba to stand up to leave.

"My brothers here, I guess I'll see you next time I'm in town", said Mokuba as he hugged Anzu as she stood up to say goodbye.

"Yeah, I'll see you soon", said Anzu with a smile as she hugged him back and then let go.

"Later Anzu, Shion", said Mokuba as he saw Okuda walking towards Anzu as he walked to the Guard.

"Later kid", said Okuda as he then turned to Anzu and flicked her forehead."Nice kid but isn't he a little too young for you? ", said Okuda carefreely with his smile.

"I don't have that type of relationship with Mokuba", replied Anzu as she soothed her forehead like usual.

Mokuba opened the door the car and got inside as Kaiba was glancing at the interaction between Anzu and Okuda in the store. He didn't know why, but it bothered him.

"Why are we still here?", asked Mokuba as he was now looking at Seto.

"You don't have your seatbelt on", answered Kaiba as he glanced away from them and glanced at Mokuba.

"Oh right, so how was your day?", asked Mokuba.

"Fine; dingy girl", sighed Kaiba as he starded to go causing Mokuba to look at his brother in confusion but then understood his statement as he then looked at Okuda who had Anzu in a headlock as he messed with her hair.

"They're not dating", said Mokuba with a smile.

"I could careless about her dating life; she's just an annoyance ", said Kaiba as he stoped at his first light.

"Her?", asked Mokuba as he was curious as to why he mentioned Anzu but not Okuda.

"I don't know who that man is and don't care either", said Kaiba simply.

"Alright then", said Mokuba as he knew better than to keep talking about it anymore, but he had a feeling that things were about to change.

Chapter 15

Anzu was walking to the coffee shop after another day of school. She was wearing a white blazer, black v'neck graphic tee, black skinny jeans, a metal studed square belt with a chain on the side, and finally flat black flats. Her hair was also down for the day with a sent of apricot blossom to follow it. It wasn't as bad as before as Kaibas' fandom finally gave it a rest causing everything to go back to normal. She walked into the shop and sat at her usual table as she had some math homework to do before Marie got there. She took out her math book from her dark brown messenger bag along with her wallet and then got up to order a vanilla latte. Once she got her latte she turned around to walk to her seat but once she turned her azure eyes locked on with cold blue eyes. He was wearing a loosely buttoned up black shirt, loosely buttoned vest, white dress pants, and his hair looked slightly longer but a bit messed up as if he had a rough day. She broke her gaze quickly and sat down at her seat with out a word. He only glanced after her but then looked away to the counter to order his usual black coffee. It has been a month since they've seen eachother at the shop and things were still the same as they did not look at eachother, not once. Just then Anzu felt something vibrate in her bag as she then grabbed her phone and answered it.

"Hello", answered Anzu.

"Anzu chan I won't be able to make it I'm still stuck in this meeting", whispered Marie.

"Oh okay, but why are you whispering? Are you still in the meeting?", asked Anzu.

"Yes, Yes I am ...still in a meeting", answered Marie at normal tone.

"Their staring at you", sighed Anzu.

"Yes, Yes they are. Later Anzu", said Marie but just before she hung up her name was heard.

"Evans!", exclaimed the other end.

"Later Marie" ,said Anzu as she also smiled because of her friends comical situation, but then sighed at the fact that her friend wouldn't be coming to study. She then starded to study on her own drinking her latte from time to time but got stuck on a problem. She tried to solve it for 10 minutes but no go which caused her to sigh in irritation. She then looked up and streched her arms placing them behind her head as she looked towards the cafes' window but stoped for a second on someone that was sitting there at one of the tables by the window that was between the door and the wall; him. She looked away quickly before she could get caught but unknowingly for her Kaiba was descretely glancing at her direction even though it seemed that he was looking out the coffee shops' window. It then hit her; he could help her solve this problem, but would he? No matter the case it wouldn't hurt to ask as she really did need the help with that problem. She finished her latte throwing it away, picked up her things, and stood up to leave or so he though as she was now walking in his direction coming to a stop infront of him causing him to look up at her. She was waiting for some sort of remark, a rude greeting or something but so far the seconds seem to be long periods of silence which meant that she had to be the first to speak breaking the silence between them.

"I need ...your help?", asked Anzu looking at his blue cold eyes.

"My help?", sighed Kaiba as he crossed his arms across his chest looking away from her closing his eyes but keeping his indifferent expression.

"I can't solve...a certain math problem", answered Anzu reluctantly but truthfully as she was still looking at him head on to show that she was not intimidated by him.

"You mean tutor you?", countered Kaiba.

"Call it what you wan't", simply said Anzu as she did not want to start a conflict.

"Does your ivy league school offer a poor institution for teaching?", asked Kaiba with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"If I need help, I need help; I'm not above asking for it. But you wouldn't really know anything about that right?", countered Anzu as her azure eyes were staring at frigid cold eyes. She then sighed closing her eyes to also breathe as tention was starting to fill the air making it intense for the both of them. "Look, I asked for your help in a civil manner to which you could have simply answered yes or no", said Anzu looking at him again.

"You're still annoying; But the fact of the matter is that you were civil which means I will oblige to your request. I suggest you pay attention as I will only show you this once Mazaki", answered Kaiba as he held his hand out for the paper and even though she was slightly surprised she handed him the paper.

"I'm a quick study so I'll be just fine Kaiba", answered Anzu as she then moved close to him to close the gap between them standing over his shoulder to watch how it was done.

"You see atleast 3 parenthesis in this problem which means you will have to multiply and not only that; you have 2 variables which means you will have to determine their value before you do anything. Understand?", asked Kaiba firmly as he glanced at her.

"Yes", answered Anzu as she was paying close attention to the problem causing Kaiba to return his glance at the paper.

"Once you find the value of your variables which we did here then you multiply. However you multiply and distribute the numbers that are on the outside of the parenthesis first. Once that's done with you add your last 3 numbers giving you the answer to your equation. Do you get it now or do you need a more simple understanding?", said Kaiba putting the pencil down as he was about to get ready to leave.

"No I... ", Anzu said begining to answer but trailed off as soon as Kaiba turned his face in her direction at the same time she did to answer him causing their lips to be centimeters apart. Giving them an unexpected closeness that neither of them saw coming as cold blue eyes were looking straight into azure blue eyes. To make matters worse when Kaiba moved his right hand to stand at that moment he felt soft locks of long dark brown hair laying over his hand. As 3 seconds had past which felt like a long minute Anzu quickly broke away looking away for a second to compose herself and then to face him. "Understand, thank you for your help", said Anzu as she took her paper and then took her leave. Even thought she left him standing there he was still composed or atleast appeared to be on the surface. What was that? He was surprised and confused on what had just happened. However one thing didn't leave his mind; her hair was soft and left him with an apricot blossom sent.

Anzus' eye quickly caught the view of a white hilt, light green dimond katana that was about to stab her in the face causing her to move out it's way but managed to get a small cut in the process on her left cheek.

"Something's been bothering you since you got here; so what is it?", asked Miwa as she was holding her katana over her right shoulder. She was wearing a white tube top with a red sleeves cardigain, orange skinny jeans, japanese style sandals, and finally her hair was down.

"Nothing's bothering me", replied Anzu quickly with a panicked smile look on her face as she touched the cut on her face as she was getting her light pink hilted dimond brown shaped katana ready to spar again.

"You didn't guard causing that injury to your face...idiot", simply answered Miwa.

"It's nothing...really", answered Anzu looking away a little hesitant.

"If your mind was absent enough to cause you that injury then it must be something", said Marie looking at Anzu.

"I had a moment...with someone", answered Anzu as she was looking at Miwa.

"A boy I'm guessing?", asked Miwa already knowing the answer to that question. "I hate being right all time. Well does he like you or what?", sighed Miwa as she walked past Anzu.

"It's not that!", exclaimed Anzu as she also starded walking to the door behind Miwa passing the beautiful cherry blossom trees.

"Then why do you let it mess with your head?", asked Miwa simply as they now walked across the bridge over the clear water which had scattered blossom petals on it.

"It's just...we don't really know eachother but we don't particularly like eachother either", answered Anzu truthfully as they were now out of the shops training area and into one of the shops back rooms. The room was to look like a living room with a black rectangular coffee table, long rectangular glass vase filled with cherry blossoms, 5 seating white pillows, and light yellow walls. Miwa came back with some hot tea, sat down and poured some tea for the both of them as Anzu sat down.

"Don't read too much into it Mazaki" answered Miwa taking a zip of her tea.

"It doesn't matter. It was just being civil", said Anzu as she just shook her head and then looked at her tea cup.

"Whatever the case maybe you can't have your mind else where in battle because next time you might not be so lucky", simply said Miwa looking at Anzu.

Chapter 16

Anzus' final semester exams were tomorrow which meant she had a lot of studying to do. She was wearing a red and white strap zip up hoody, white v-neck short sleeve shirt, white loose sweat pants, her usual black high tops, red mesenger bag, and hair in loose messy bun with some bangs framing her face. Her books at her usual table but drinking hot water with lemon this time since it's been four hours of studying so far. She has been taking short minute breaks as not to crash during studying and her first 2 hours she studied with Marie but she had to leave do to buisness which left her to study on her own. She had her dance class written exam study guide left and was relieved to see that it was the last one. She was going to reach her cup of hot water with lemon but there was none left. She stood up from her table and walked to the counter to order some more. Once she got her order she walked back to her table, sat down and starded studying were she left off. Just then he came in to order his usual black bitter coffee and sat down at his same table. It appeared that he was looking at the window but truth was that he was really desceretly looking at Anzu who was studying. He suddenly then remembered the other day when they were so close that she intoxicated him with her scent, her soft hair, her eyes...her lips. He closed his eyes and sighed at the nuisance it brought causing him to look at the window. She on the other hand was done studying as she gathered her things, placed on her head phones, grabbed her drink, and starded walking to the door listening to Tommy Heavenly6's Monochrome Rainbow at low volume.

"Was the answer correct?", asked Kaiba suddenly causing Anzu to abrutely stop and look at him a little surprised to the fact that he brought it up.

"Yes it was, thank you", sincerly answered Anzu looking at him with a small smile which caused him to lose his composure for a bit but resumed to his apathetic self.

"It's a little late to be walking outside isn't it?", asked Kaiba sarcasticaly closing his eyes as he stood up and walked out of the shop without letting Anzu say a word. Anzu walked outside to answer him but was left speechless to what she saw; Kaiba was standing with the passenger side of his Guard open. "Are you getting in or not?", asked Kaiba staring Anzu down.

"Heh", was the only thing that came out of Anzus' mouth as she was surprised at his gesture. This was something that she would never in a lifetime ever see or expect from him. She was about to refuse but was stopped by what Mokuba said before,"That's different; he's related to me and even though he is a piece of work he is capable of showing kindness...just not to the public eye". Wouldn't she count as part of the public eye? No matter how she looked at it; in his own way he was showing her kindness because he would have never taken her home a second time. So then... now what? Were do they stand?

"Are you mute Mazaki?", asked Kaiba as she was now walking to the car. It was a quiet ride to her apartment as neither of them talked or tried to start a conversation for that matter. Once the car stopped infront of her aparment building they sat there silently for the first minute.

"You are ...kind Seto Kaiba", simply said Anzu as she looked at him and then reached over closing the gap between them kissing him lightly on his cheek. She then backed away and got out of the car.

"Gentlemen is far from being kindness as they both have different meanings Mazaki", countered Kaiba as he was trying to conceal what uneasieness she left in him.

"Thank you ", kindheartedly said Anzu as she then starded walking to the apartment building leaving Kaiba with her words in his mind, " You are ...kind Seto Kaiba".

The next morning Anzu woke up to her noisy alarm clock at 8am telling her it was time for school as she had final exams today. Her phone then starded ringing to Tommy Heavenly6s' Monochrome Rainbow making her answer it as she was still sleepy and didn't want any noise at the moment either.

"Marie it better not be you", greeted and warned Anzu as she was still in bed.

"I'm sleepy too you grouch but we have final exams today so get up, I brought breakfast and I'm coming in", answered Marie grouchy as well. She opened the door with her spare key, closed it and walked to Anzus' room. She tossed a white bag at Anzus' face causing her to sit up and open the bag which contained four kolaches inside. " Here I also brought you a vanilla latte", said Marie as she placed the lattes on Anzus' night stand as she decided to lay down on the side of Anzus' bed.

"Thanks", said Anzu as she bit into one of the pastries.

"Welcome", said Marie as she flicked Anzu on her forehead cuasing her to smile.

"So your wearing your pj's?", asked Anzu.

"I pulled off an all nighter last night and I honestly didn't feel like changing so why not", answered Marie as she reached for the white bag for a kolache.

"Yeah...I honestly don't feel like changing either", agreed Anzu.

"Ready to go?", asked Marie.

"Yeah, just let me get my bag and hoody", answered Anzu as she got off the bed and walked to her closet to get her hoody. As she got her stuff together she placed her long lushes hair in a simple up do. They evetually got to school and headed to class as the exams were about to start. They stayed there for a pretty much good portion of the day as the exams were brutal but they also came to their end leaving them with relief.

"The exams are over with and done", sighed Marie as she was walking Anzu the her car.

"So what are you doing for the summer?", asked Marie.

"I don't really now that you brought it up. What about you?", asked Anzu.

"Well I have to go visit one of the companies over in Korea and the other in the Scottish Highlands wanna come?", asked Marie as they reached her car and opened the doors so they could get inside.

"Not really no; you would be in meetings most of the time there anyway", answered Anzu as they were heading to her aparment so they could change into street clothes as they were still in their pjs'.


	5. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

It's been a month since Mokuba starded working at the Okuda flower shop since Okuda was going to be away for a while that being the reason he was hired. Anzu and Mokuba were just about done cleaning up as it was almost time to close the flower shop anyway.

"Anzu ready to go?", asked Mokuba.

"Yeah, I just need my bag", answered Anzu as she went behind the counter to retrieve it.

Once they walked outside a black hybrid car was waiting for them.

"I'll see you later you two", said Miwa as she waved her hand. Anzu smiled back and waved her hand in return as Mokuba just gave her his goofy smile. They then got inside the car leaving Miwa to look after them.

"Well what do you think?", asked Anzu.

"I like it here", answered Mokuba.

"That's good, but I... have a question",said Anzu a little hesitant.

"And I have an answer", countered Mokuba with a smile.

"Why...are you not working at the company...with your brother?", asked Anzu hesitant as she looked out the cars tinted window.

"I knew that was coming ...eventually; I love my brother no doubt about that. However,that is not the life that he worked to get me. He wants me to do what I want to do; not to say that I'm discarding to work there", answered Mokuba.

"Is that so", said Anzu confused looking at him now.

"Seto has a percentage of the company under my name if anything were to happen and I also attend the company meetings to keep tabs on things including my brother", simply said Mokuba as he looked at Anzu now.

"What does he think of you working at the flower shop?", asked Anzu looking at him.

"I think he said and quote "You should keep that dingy girl out of trouble; it can't be good for buisness" and that I could do better",answered Mokuba as he also copied his brothers posture.

"What! Who does he think he is calling me dingy like that!", muttered Anzu as she looked away annoyed to the window.

"I'm just surprised he cared", said Mokuba looking at her.

"Ofcourse he cares; he's your brother", said Anzu with a smile.

"No, I meant cared enough to mention you", said Mokuba with the same Seto Kaiba trademark smirk causing her to look away with blush on her cheeks.

As Miwa Kawase was going to lock the shop door a knock was heard from the glass causing her to look up. It was a young man who appeared to be in his early 20s'. He had short dark brown hair in short layers from the back and long bangs from the front but with some short ones that framed his red eyes. He was of slim muscular figure and was wearing a black version of the hidden leaf vest unzipped, long sleeved black v-neck shirt, black jean legging type pants, open toe strap sandals, and finally the Hidden Leafs' band tied to his left leg. He also carried a black bag pack that had 2 straps on his shoulder, 1 across the chest, and the other across his waist. He was also holding a white folded haori that seemed to be damaged as if to be in a fight, and a slim silver flip phone with a small simple chain with a cute small white chappy bunny at the end of it.

"Shinji Takuya", said Miwa as she looked at the man surprised.

"Miwa Kawase", said Shinji with a serious intent.

Marie was arraiving to the NYC airport from Scottland when her phone starded vibrating in her pocket causing her to answer.

"Marie Evans", chimed in Marie.

"Marie", said Miwa.

"Miss Kawase", stated Marie surprised.

It was morning as Anzu was just waking up to the sun and was now looking at the ceiling in thought. It was a month that Mokuba was hired but that wasn't bothering her. The fact that she hasn't heard from Okuda was. She then got up from her bed and walked to the window and opened it. She was wearing a white v-neck shirt and grey loose pants. Her hair was down and was looking to the sky as it was starting to get blue, but just then an ice cold breeze came over her leaving her with a feeling of worry. Then came a knock on the door causing her to close the window and for her to answer.

"Marie", said Anzu surprised.

"Miss Kawase ...want's to speak to you; lets' go", said Marie not looking at her.

It was noon and a silent walk to the shop as Anzu was trying to figure out what was going on. She couldn't make sense of anything and decided to finally ask Marie before they walked inside.

"What's going on?", asked Anzu causing Marie to stop at the door.

"It's not my place to tell you ...Anzu", answered Marie as she then opened the door revealing Miwa, Mokuba and a young man that she did not recognize inside. She also noticed a white folded haori with a silver slim flip phone that was opened with small droplet stains of some kind. However that haori wasn't just any haori; it was Okudas'.

"Is this her?", asked Shinji.

"Yes Shinji", answered Miwa.

"Where is Okuda?", asked Anzu looking at her and then Shinji.

"You are his student" , simply stated Shinji as he observed that she was quickly perceptive. "To answer your question... Okuda Shion died in battle".

"What?", stated Anzu in surprise at what she just heard.

"I know this is sudden...I don't blame you if you don't believe me but it's true", said Shinji as he only glanced at her direction as he was laying his body to the wall and had his arms crossed against his chest. "Certain people with abilaties are being killed off and it's not just us. Okuda went to investigate as he was good in espionage and infiltration tactics. He found clues but...he was killed in the process. However before he was killed I managed to retrieve his phone in which he left an unsent document in, but to who it was meant for we don't know".

"A document?", questioned Mokuba outloud.

"When we try getting in it asks for a password; he did this to prevent this unknown enemy from knowing", answered Shinji looking at Mokuba now.

"That's why you came here...isn't it?", questioned Anzu coldly leaving the room in a silence that seemed to have no end.

"That's right", answered Miwa standing her ground.

"Why did you let him go? Why did you let him do such a reckless thing? You knew him better than anyone!", exclaimed Anzu in anger.

"Anzu that's enough! You out of all people should know Miwas' feelings about this", repremanded Marie.

Miwas' mind went back of the memory of that night after Maries' party and remembered what he said about Anzu. "I'm leaving Anzu to you now", said Okuda with his carefree smile.

"I'm leaving", said Anzu coldly as she starded walking to the door and bringing Miwa back to reality.

"Anzu! Where are you going?", asked Marie worried causing Anzu to stop as she placed her hand at the doors handle.

"If he would have been in your position...he wouldn't have never let you go into such a dangerous situation. Never", said Anzu as she left without looking back.

"Anzu!", called out Mokuba.

"Mokuba, let her be", said Miwa.

Anzu couldn't believe what she had just heard. She was in shock and in pain. As she walked a breeze blew over her which brought back a memory causing her to stop walking. Remembering like if it were yesterday... Anzu was walking into the underground training area of the Okuda Flower Shop for the first. She was amazed at the cherry blossom trees, the cut grass, the waterway, the small bridge, and finally the blue sky.

"Mazaki! Are you just going to stand there with your mouth open? Move it or I'll leave you behind!", called out Okuda as he was ahead of her.

"Coming", called back Anzu as she ran to catch up to Okuda who was waiting on the bridge. Once she caught up with him to catch her breath, he simply smiled at her and flicked her forehead. She then looked up and saw him smiling causing her to smile too as she softened her forehead.

"I'm going to be teaching you charkra control", said Okuda as they walked to a cherry blossom tree.

"What is that exactly?", asked Anzu but as soon as she asked he was gone. She then felt something circle around her that then pressed her tight causing her to fall on the floor. She then looked up to see Okuda infront of her again along with a kunai infront as well.

"That string that is holding you is infused with some of my charkra making it impossible to break. I will use pictures and small words so you can undetstand it", said Okuda taking a small sketch book out and opening it to the first page. " As you can see from this illustration I drew you have charkra points all over your body. Any questions so far?", asked Okuda as he was sitting a few feet away from her indian style.

"Well...first of all, why do your drawings look so bad?", said Anzu as she was still tied down on the floor looking confused at his drawing that was just a stick figure that had arrows pointing at it.

One second later...

A sqeeking noise was heard as a black marker made it's straight line curve upward completing it's stash.

"Ahhh! You'll pay for this!", execlaimed Anzu as she was glaring at Okuda.

"Let us continue with the lesson Mazaki", simply said Okuda as he had his back to her and tossing the black marker up and down. "Anzu, there is one thing that I do want to mention before we go on", said Okuda glancing at her direction.

"What would that be?", asked Anzu curious.

"Your heart ofcourse", simply answered Okuda.

"Please. Get real", sighed Anzu.

"What? I'm being serious here! Show some respect! Anzu the heart is something that can be a good thing, however it is also fueled with emotions which makes it a traitorous double edged sword. We feel things that's what makes us human, but that doesn't mean let them control you. Don't ever make a decision based on your hearts sentiment; use your head I mean it. This is the most important thing you'll learn from my training", said Okuda as he walked to Anzu flicking her forehead gently. In that instance she was brought back to reality as it wasn't Okuda that flicked her forehead but a cold breeze that also caused her to look to the sky.

Chapter 18

Miwa was sitting at the white table that was by the window of the Okuda flower shop looking at the phone and haori infront of her.

"Anything?", asked Shinji as he walked up to her.

"I haven't tried it...yet", answered Miwa as she looked away from the phone.

"I can take it to the company", offered Mokuba.

"Company?", asked Shinji.

"My brother owns a company and we could hack in from there", said Mokuba simply. Miwa stood up and grabbed the phone giving it to Mokuba so he could take it.

"Yes, please do. I will be leaving this matter to you then", agreed Miwa. She then walked to the back of the store, however she stopped in the middle of the hallway. She starded to remember what he had told her before he left..."I leave Anzu to you now and you can't leave that dingy girl to her own devices", said Okuda as he laughed a little causing her to smile but he knew better; that wasn't a real smile.

"I'll do that", said Miwa as she then looked away still smiling. Okuda walked to her closing the gap between them as he was now holding her with his left hand on her waist and right on her face.

"This isn't like you Miwa", said Okuda softly as he then kissed her softly on her lips leaving her surprised but kissed him back which showed how both of them truly felt. He broke away as his right hand went through her hair kissing her forehead causing a tear to fall from her right eye that fell from her face to the ground between them.

"I do love you", confessed Miwa as she looked at him.

"I knew that already ", said Okuda with a goofy smile causing her to do the same. Okuda then let go of her completely as he then grabed his shoulder bag and starded walking to the shops door but stopped to glance back at her."Later then", was the last thing he said as he walked out that door. Her memory then went back to her childhood when they first met...It was when they were divided into teams of 3 back at home and he greeted her "Hi! The names Okuda Shion and your welcomed to send me love letters if you'd like", greeted Okuda with a smile which brought her back to reality causing her to lay her body against the wall.

"You fool", said Miwa as a tear fell from her right eye across her cheek as her long bangs concealed her face that was in mourning.

Anzu was now walking on the sidewalk and towards the steps of her apartment building when a friendly face greeted her.

"You look troubled. Would you care for a parfait? On me today", offered the vender cart woman. However there was only utter silence.

"No thanks", said Anzu as she then continued walking to the steps leaving the vender wondering if she was going to be okay.

Mokuba was walking into Kaiba Corp with Okudas' phone in hand to try to hack in from there. He walked into the elevator and presed the button for the basement floor of the building which was only accessible to him and his brother. Once the doors opened then a pair of shiny steel doors came into view which he took out a special corporate ID that Seto had made for them. Once he slid the ID the doors slide open to reveal a huge room with the best hi-tech equipment ever seen which to him wasn't news as every corporate branch had an exact replica but with minor changes to each one. He walked in and sat on one of the two black chairs that were there and turned on the systems. He then took out the charging usb cable that he used for his phone in which he jacked in the phone to the system. In seconds all of the phones files popped up on the screen showing pictures, video, apps, word documents, and txts. He quickly scanned the screen to find what he was looking for which was not that difficult as the screen was 20 by 18ft.

"There's only one word document. This has to be it", said Mokuba as he moved the arrow to the word document file double clicking it which brought up a message on the screen "PASSWORD • • • •". "There's only four dots which means it's only four characters long, but it also means that it could be numbers, letters, or it could even be both. Maybe I can bypass it's firewall but before I try that ...a password is usually something that identifies it's user...that being said; I'd have to ask the people who knew him well", said Mokuba to himself.

Anzu was in her apartment laying on her bed wet as she did not bother to dry herself after her shower. She was dressed in a light pink strap dress with two bows on each side and ended midthigh. A cup of tea was on the side of her night stand but she didn't drink it; she couldn't. She only stared in silence because at that moment she really didn't know were to stand. After another long period of silence she finally stood up from her bed only to grab her keys and a small white pouched shoulder bag to take a walk out into the night sky. Without realzing where she was going she ended up in the New York City park; where they first met. She sat down on a bench next to a light looking down into the emptiness that she was feeling at that moment. Then with out noticing it tears were starting to form causing streams of silence leading droplets to fall to the ground.

"Anzu", called out Marie causing Anzu to quickly clean her tears from her face with her right hand. "I knew...that I would find you here" simply said Marie as she sat in the bench to hear her out.

"I wanted him...to see me graduate but I...accused Miwa of his death", said Anzu coming to a stop.

"Okuda only had good things to say about you Anzu-chan. He said you were a good student and that one day you would become a great dancer. He left you his teachings so he isn't really gone. Go back to the Anzu that he liked to gently flick on the forehead and smile because that's the one that he liked to call his student. She doesn't blame you", said Marie as she then flicked Anzu on the forehead to which she only blinked to in surprise.

"Thank you...Marie", said Anzu greatful with a small smile.

The next day Mokuba was infront of a white door knocking on it; No one answered. He knocked again and heard it unlock. It then creaked open with a sqeaky sound that reaveled a side view of a not well rested Anzu that had faint dark circles under her eyes.

"Mukuba...what do you want?", asked Anzu looking at him monotone like.

"For staters...care to get some fresh air?", asked Mokuba. Anzu sighed as she thought it over a second before opening the door fully. She was still wearing the light pink dress from the night before as she didn't bother to change. She walked over to her closet to grab something to change into and then to the bathroom. She changed into a white v-neck short sleeve shirt, black blazer, black jean type leggings, and black flats. She turned on the cold water to wash her face to make the dark circles disappear and to atleast bring some color to her face. She decided to leave her hair down as she didn't feel the need to have it up. She then turned it off and walked over to her bedroom again to grab her keys from her night stand. She then grabed her dark brown shoulder bag from her couch as she then walked to the door to close it while Mokuba waited outside with his back to the wall.

"Ready?", asked Mokuba.

"Yeah", simply answered Anzu as they starded walking to the elevator. Once walking out of the apartment buildings steps entrance they were met by a friendly face.

"Guess we had the same idea huh?", said Marie with a goofy smile. She was wearing a horizontal striped light yellow dress that stopped at midthigh, yellow flats, and wore her pitch black hair down as it was longer past her shoulders and wavy as well. She had strapped on a dark green pouch purse strapped across her figure and a red jem long necklace.

"Guess we did", answered Mokuba giving his goofy smile as he also folded his hands behind his head causing Anzu to give a small and slight smile.

The scenery changed as they were walking down to the flower shop. They were only a couple of blocks away when Maire wanted to go for an errand.

"I have to run an errand at the bank close by the shop so I'll meet you guys at the shop kay", chimed in Marie as she ran a head start to the bank.

Mokuba and Anzu arrived at the shop opening the door to walk inside.

"Miss Kawase, Shinji ", called out Mokuba as he greeted them. However Anzu was looking the other way to conceal her face as she wasn't really ready yet because she knew that she was in the wrong in accusing Miwa for her teachers death. She inhaled and breathed out as she then looked at Miwa to apologize.

"Miss Kawase ...", but then Anzu quickly stopped as a loud noise was heard. She ran outside and was followed by Mokuba, Shinji, and Miwa.

"What just happened?", exclaimed Mokuba as they were all witnessed to the smoke that was coming from a building close by that caused Anzu to widen her eyes; the bank.

"Marie...Marie!", cried out Anzu as she starded running to the damaged building. Injured people were walking around the area calling for help as others were calling 911.

"Anzu! Wait up!", called out Mokuba running after her but abrutly stoped when he saw someone else that had grabbed her arm. It wasn't just someone as he recognized that tall dark brown haired man.

"Mazaki! You idiot! Where do you think your going?", repremanded Kaiba grabbing her arm.

"Let go!", yelled Anzu as she was trying to break his hold until she heard her phone's ringtone playing to Departures~ send a lovesong~ in her bag causing her to abrutly stop because she knew who it was; Marie. She was in shock not being able to move quickly to answer causing Kaiba to let go of her to answer instead. Kaiba put the speaker on as the only thing they could hear was static from the other end.

"Anzu ...are you there?", asked Marie weakly as they were unaware of her status. Kaiba handed the phone to Anzu so she could answer her friend.

"Yes Marie... I'm here" , answered Anzu holding the phone with both hands.

"I want you to...try harder ...to be nicer...to Kaiba ...and on staying alive...for me ...and Okuda too", said Marie as she then coughed out blood as she was trying to speak too quickly.

"Why...why are you telling me this?", asked Anzu as she was trying to stay calm on finding away to help her friend.

"Huu..huu..my dreams...my company...there yours now", said Marie as it was getting harder to breath.

"Marie listen to me! You're going to be okay. Just tell me were you are and...", said Anzu but she was then interupted by Marie.

"Anzu...I've lost ...a lot of blood...", said Marie as she knew that it wasn't just the blood loss but a large shard of glass had stabbed her from the back paralyzing her waist down. The fire was worsening but that didn't matter because Marie knew better...she had only seconds left." Anzu...chan", said Marie coughing out blood and giving a small smile inspite of her tears. The static was gone because the call was completly cut off leaving a dead dial tone. That tone caused Anzu to drop her phone and start running to the building but was held back by the waist by Kaiba. A stream of tears fell from her eyes as she knew it was futile to stuggle but even so she kept trying. Just then another explotion happened that destroyed any chance of saving Marie that only widened their eyes in horror.

"MARIE EVANS!", cried out Anzu.

Chapter 19

One week later...

The skies were dyed a dark grey with a hint of black that made the small rain droplets fall like ash so evanescently. Anzu was sitting on her bed holding her knees to her chest watching it through the window of sorrow. Her eyes couldn't stop crying in silence and had deep dark circles since that day. She knew exactly what today was...Maries' Funeral.

The funeral was closed cascett and simply arranged with white lilies and yellow roses around it. Company shareholders, staff, and employes were there to pay their respects to the CEO; the girl who was sleeping in the polished pitch black cascett. There in the crowed stood the Kaiba Corp CEO wearing a pitch black suit, underneath a satin pitch black vest, black tie, and pitch black neatly buttoned shirt looking at the polished black box just as everyone else, but to him...he had lived that scene before with his parents. Beside him was Mokuba who was wearing a pitch black suit, pitch black vest, dark grey tie, and black buttoned shirt with pitch black dress shoes. He was also looking at the castcett in which a tall man of slim muscular figure wearing a long black trench coat, white buttoned shirt underneath, black dress pants, black dress shoes was holding an opened book as he spoke. Miwa was also there wearing a pitch black kimono top, black loose dress pants, black satin pin heels, and left her now longer hair down that helped conceal her eyes who were now in mourning. Beside her was Shinji who was wearing a black suit jacket, a black v-neck shirt, black jean type pants, and black dress shoes. The man with the opened book came to his end as the cascett was then being lowered down to the ground to rest. Once on the ground it was then being covered by the soil letting everyone know that it was over. A light breeze blew by causing a few trees to let go of some leaves that fell to the ground. As the crowed eventually left giving Miwa the chance to walk and stand beside Mokuba.

"She isn't here...have you heard anything?", asked Miwa looking at the grave.

"No...I haven't. She won't answer her phone or see me for that matter", answered Mokuba closing his eyes.

"Some friend", said Kaiba indifferently as usual.

"You can't say that", defended Mokuba.

"It's true. She's not here", said Kaiba indifferently looking at the grave.

"Seto ...Marie isn't the only death she's dealing with... a day before ...that guy that you saw at the shop with her was her friend ...he's dead", said Mokuba looking at his brother who had his eyes widened as he was caught off guard as he never expected to hear that.

"Miwa", called out Shinji.

"I will keep trying", said Mokuba as he looked at Miwa.

"So will I", said Miwa as she then turned to walk away.

The scenery quickly changed to an apartment building that Mokuba and Kaiba were walking into. They walked into the elevator and pressed the number 3 for the third floor. Once the elevator came to a stop they walked to the middle of the hallway and came to a stop to a door on their left. Mokuba starded knocking on the white door but no answer; nothing was heard. He knoked again but nothing.

"Why bother Mokuba? ", sighed Kaiba in annoyance as he had his hands in his suit pockets.

"Anzu didn't have to bother to save me in battle city or here for that matter", countered Mokuba causing Kaiba to widened his eyes as he remembered both of those memories. "You were also there for me when our parents died remember...Yugi, Joey, Tristan...there not here she has no one right now. I'm not asking much of you...just to understand the situation please", simply said Mokuba.

"Anzu ...if you want to talk...I'll be here", said Mokuba loud enough so she could hear if she was listening. He then backed up and starded walking away to the elevator. Kaiba only stared at the door for a moment and then walked to join his brother at the elevator.

On the other side of that door Anzu was laying in her bedroom laying in her bed on her side as she only made her hand grasp the pillow as she was trying to hold everything in but it was futile as the water behind her eyes was starting to pour out again.

Days later...

Anzu was walking into the shop as she had starded to work again partly due to the fact that she had also starded her 4th semester. She was paying attention in school, her dancing was the same, and working as usual. Though she seemed to be herself she really wasn't there completely; she was empty doing nothing at all as if not moving foward. Miwa could see right through her and she has had enough of the situation.

"Anzu...your fired", called out Miwa from the white table where she was standing next. Anzu completely stopped organizing the cherry blossom bouquet she was fixing.

"You can't do that...I haven't done anything wrong", simply answered Anzu as her bangs concealed her face.

"That's exactly why I'm firing you! Your dead just like them!", repremanded Miwa. Anzu only made her hands into fists as she didn't want to reply back. Miwa didn't bother to wait anymore and threw a sheaded light pink katana which she quickly and swiftly cought with her right hand.

"What's going on?", asked Mokuba who was now at shops door. Kaiba was in his car as he heard Mokuba causing him to take a look at his direction. His eyes widened as he saw her after two months of absence...it wasn't her. She looked different. It wasn't the same Anzu that he knew that he recognized as one of Yugis' friend or even the one he met here in New York a few months ago. He turned off his Guard opening the door to get out and walked to his brothers side as he saw a katana in her hand and wasn't going to leave anything to chance of his brother getting injured.

"If you deafeat me you stay, however if it's the other way around you go", said Miwa firmly. "If you two are going to stay and watch then lock the door and follow me", said Miwa glancing at them. "Shinji, have medical supplies on stand by", orderd Miwa as she was now looking at him.

The scenery quickly changed as they all made their way to the under ground training area. Mokuba had already scene it a few times before but for Kaiba it was a first. It wasn't virtual it was real the grass, the water way, the small bridge, the cherry blossom trees and finally the blue sky. He was amazed but he also hid it well. Anzu and Miwa were facing eachother on oppisite sides of the field with a huge distance between them. Mokuba and Kaiba did not know what to expect as Anzu and Miwa were just staring at eachother. They both unsheaded there weapons seconds went by Miwa made her move first.

"She's gone", widened Anzus' eyes but knew exactly she was going to strike. Anzu quickly placed her katana behind her which blocked Miwas strike. They pushed eachother back and then clashed again.

"Is this what he taught you? Your so weak!", called out Miwa as she stroke her blade away using the advantage to kick her to a tree causing some petals to fall. Anzu knew what was coming next as the petals were just proxies for the real strike and she was right. Miwa was about to strike her down but Anzu doged it as she quickly moved to her left causing Miwas' sword to cut down the cherry blossom tree instead scattering alot more petals this time.

"She could have killed her!", exclaimed Mokuba as he tightend his hands into fists. Even though Kaiba was there watching it still seemed unreal but when Anzu was about to get struck he felt something; that was real.

Anzu was running in the trees causing Miwa to run after her. Each were waiting for a moment to strike in which Anzu finally did and Miwa effortless blocked. However, Miwa didn't count on Anzu on having five shadow clones ready to strike.

"I'm not the real one", said the Miwa clone as she smirked as Anzus' clones executed their attack but what they failed notice was the exploding tag that was at the end of that sword causing an explotion.

"What just happened...just now?", asked Mokuba confused as he wasn't sure if it was that piece of paper that exploded.

"That paper exploded", answered Kaiba.

"That is the function of an Exploding Tag", explained Shinji.

Once the smoke cleared Anzu and Miwa were at a distance again. Miwa didn't seem to be breaking a sweat but Anzu was halfway to her limit.

"Are you even trying Mazaki?", questioned Miwa harshly.

"What is it you?", counterd Anzu as she was holding her katana with both hands.

"Nothing. I though Okuda trained you better than this since he was so proud to call you his student...you show no real promise right now", coldly stated Miwa.

"That's not true!", exclaimed Anzu as she ran to Miwa to strike her down for what she said but Miwa quickly placed her sword infront to defend blocking the hit.

"Didn't he teach you that your heart is a double edged sword? Your letting them control you which is a mistake leaving you open!", repremaded Miwa taking the opening to stab her left shoulder.

"Aaaaaaaaaah!", screamed Anzu in agony as she could feel the pain all over her body. At the sound of Anzus' scream Mokuba was going to run to her aid but was stoped by Shinjis' arm that was halted infront of him. Mokuba couldn't was looking at him in disbelieve of his action. Kaiba was looking on in horror at what just happened but was even more irritaded at the fact that Shinji wouldn't let Mokuba through.

"She's hurt!", exclaimed Mokuba.

"If you are a friend of hers then you should be able to see how deep the pain is", counterd Shinji.

"You couldn't save them! Or save anyone in the sorry state your in!", repremanded Miwa as she took her blade out causing another scream and blood to flow out of the injury. Miwa walked behind her to only then grab a good portion of her hair to bring her face up to reveal some tears. "Look at you? You can't even defened yourself ", repremanded Miwa again. She was right. She was at her limit. Maybe it would be okay to ..."Stay alive...for me ...and Okuda too" were the next words that came to her mind to complete that sentence. Stay alive...that's right...she was still alive. Anzu tightened the grip on her sword ready to strike.

"If your going to strike me then please don't make it a futile effort", simply said Marie.

"It's...not ...meant for you", said Anzu weakly but determined. She raised her blade to cut her hair catching everyone offguard as the strands fell swiftly to the ground using that as opening to cut Miwa on the side of her waist. "I'm sorry...it took me...this long Miss Kawase", said smiling Anzu looking at her teacher before falling unconcious along with her blade.

"Anzu!", called out Mokuba as he ran to her side now.

"She's going to be alright I avoided hitting any of her vitals", said Miwa as she placed her hand on her injury to minimize the bleeding so Anzu could be carried to a room in the store. "Mokuba can you please help Shinji prep a room for Anzu?", asked Miwa. Mokuba was a bit unsure as he looked at Anzu and then Seto but he nodded in agreement and left with Shinji. Seto saw the worry in his brothers eyes for Anzu which left him with ni choice in the matter. Kaiba then walked to Anzus' unconcious body closing the gap between them. He knelt down on his knees and moved her body to so she could be facing up. His arms moved under her body and carefully lifted her up making sure not to make her injuries worse. He glanced at her face and saw the difference in her as it looked like she did before; she was in deep sleep...relieved.

"Miwa ready?", asked Shinji at the training grounds entrance.

"Yes, Mr. Kaiba?", asked Miwa glancing at his direction as he was carrying Anzu in his arms.

"Dingy girl... Out of the way", said Kaiba indifferently walking out of the training ground with Anzu in his arms. Some of her hair strands were lifted touching his jawline with every step he took which brought a feeling of uneasiness but also warmth. He sighed and looked ahead following Shinji to take his mind off her and what he was feeling towards her. They arraived to a room close to the stores lobby to were a bed was set on the floor along with some bandages and other medical supplies. The walls were of light ivory as the floor was a woodfloor. Kaiba then knelt down again to place Anzu in that bed and unconciously moved a lock of hair from her forehead. When he noticed he was lingering on her face he quickly retrieved his hand and backed away.

"I will be taking care of her injury; please wait outside", simply said Marie as they walked outside and she slid the door closed.

Anzu was slowly regaining conciousness as her eyes slowly opened as well. She saw the ivory walls and then took notice of the bed and the blanket that was over her. She then made the effort to move her body to the side using her right arm for support as she then used her left to sit up but then felt a stabbing pain and fell down. She then held her breath in and suceeded in sitting up. She looked down to her left arm and noticed that she was wearing a white yukata that ended skirt like at mid-thigh. She also noticed the injury and remembered what happened and that someone was waiting. She stood up and placed on the traditional wooden japanese sandals on and walled out to the shops lobby. She saw the bouquet of cherry blossoms she had fixed earlier and decided to take them for her night wak.

Mokuba was the NYC airport with Rolamd to pick up some guests and then make their way to the Okuda flower shop. Kaiba on the other hand was driving from KaibaCorp until he saw someone that brought uneasiness again.

Her walk brought her to Clair Memorial Cemetary and was now standimg infront of hers; Marie

"I'm sorry I'm late...Marie", sinply said Anzu as a night breeze blew over her as then placed the blossoms infront of the grave stone.

"Your here, that's a good sign", chimed in a voice that caused Anzy to widen her eyes as that voice."So tell me, why are you here?".

"I wasn't ready...yet", said Anzu as another breeze blew again.

"Yet to let go?", chimed in that voice again.

"You lost us both and we don't blame you", said another voice but carefree this time. "We can't do that for you Anzu, so are you ready now?".

"Yea", simply answered Anzu.

"You met us which means you can't forget us Anzu-chan", chimed in that voice causimg Anzu look up to see a finger flick her forehead gently. However it wasn't a finger but another breezze ;even so she smiled.

"You can't be left to your devices", called out a voice causing her to look at Kaiba. "Should you even be out in your state?",repremanded Kaiba.

"No,proprably not", answered Anzu with a small smile.

"Let's go or I'll leave you behind",called out Kaiba as he starded to walk away. As they walked to his car he walked over to the passenger side and opened the door for Anzu.

"Thank you", said Anzu as she steped inside and he closed the door. He then walked over to his side and starded the car. Kaibas' phone starded to vibrate causing him to look at it to see who it was and then answered.

"Mokuba", answered Kaiba.

"Anzu's gone", simply said Mokuba.

"She's with me. I'll see you there", said Kaiba ending the call.

It was a silent drive partly due to the fact that Anzu was asleep giving Kaiba a chance to see her; she was beautiful. He then stoped at red light and which gave him a chance to look at her face which was partly covered by her long locks of hair. He noticed that it wasn't long anymore as he remembered what had happened earlier. He had to admit he liked it long but just the same she still looked beautiful. Her first layer was short to her eye length, second to her ear length, and her third was at mid waist now with few longer locks. The light then changed telling him to drive again and it was long before until they reached the Okuda Flower Shop. Kaiba turned off his car and then openend the door for Anzu.

"Anzu!", called out a loud familiar voice caousing her to look up.

"Joey...Yugi...Tristen", stuttered Anzu as she couldn't believe her eyes.

"Mokuba told us what happened", said Tristan.

"I'm...back", said Anzu.

"Your home", said Yugi causing her to smile again.


	6. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Anzu walked over to Yugi taking his hand in to the bond that they shared in which Joey and Tristan also placed their hands for support. Yugi had seemed to have grown taller as he was now as tall as the pharro. He was wearing a white v-neck long sleeved shirt, a black trench coat vest opened collar, black legging type jeans with his usual two belts, and black dress shoes. His hair was somewhat the same but with the exception of his hair being more freely now and less stiff. Joey was wearing a white v-neck short sleeve shirt, a torquoised white, checkerd scarf, navy blue relaxed jeans, white converse sneakers, his hair was a bit shorter now but still layered. He was still protective which was something that she was glad that didn't change. Tristan was wearing a dark crimson red blazer with a black collar unbuttoned, black jean relaxed pants, black dress shoes, and his hair wasn't spiked anymore. It was straight, dark brown, layerd and teased a bit but his caring attitude didn't change. However, she suddenly felt weak and was about to collapse on the ground but was caught by Joey with an alarmed look on his face. Anzus' collapse almost caused Kaiba himself to aid her but he remembered quickly where he stood with Anzu refraining himself to get close to her. There really was no need for him to aid her as Yugi and the others were there but he still couldn't shake that feeling of her warmth in his arms. Did he really know where he stood with Anzu? Eitherway, it didn't really matter to him as it was something trivial as he never took importance to such things before so why now? Why her? Why was it irritating him inside not having an answer? He had never had a problem rejecting women ,never needed to sleep with one, or have a facade relationship before as the only thing they wanted from him was money with the life of luxury thay came with it. He composed his face quickly as he realized that he was letting his emotions get the best of him but unfortunetly for him Yugi noticed it.

"Anzu! Are you feelin okay?", asked Joey as his right arm was holding her by the waist.

"Yea...it's just my injury...that's all", said Anzu as she placed her right hand on her left shoulder.

"From what we heard you shouldn't even be standing right now", said Tristan with a alarmed look as well.

"Are you really alright Anzu?",asked Yugi looking into her eyes to make sure that she wasn't hiding anything.

"I'm alright really...I just need to rest that's all", answered Anzu truthfully.

"I'm sorry to interrupt the reunion guys but Anzu there's someone...who needs to speak to you", said Mokuba a little worried as he was standing at the shops entrance.

"We have no buisness here Mokuba", said Kaiba as he was about to walk to the driver side of his Guard.

"Actually...we do Seto. It would be in our best intrest to stay and hear it here first", said Mokuba stoping Kaiba from taking a step foward.

"How so?", questioned Kaiba as he was trying to figure it out himself on how it would be in his best intrest to stay at the shop anylonger than he had to.

"It involves Kaibacorp...it's not my place to say Seto so please just come inside",pleaded Mokuba as he finally persuaded his brother to stay.

"Place your right arm over me Anzu", said Joey as he grabed her arm to help her steady herself as he was also holding her by the waist so she could lean on him for support so she could walk. As Anzu walked inside the shop she recognized a familiar face; Alice. She was wearing a simple little black dress sleeveless, black cardigan, white pin heels shoes with lace straps, and her hair was up in a simple bun leaving her bangs to frame her face along with her pearl dangleing earings. Beside her was a tall man who seemed to be in his early 30's wearing a black blazer, top white collared shirt, black pants, black dress shoes and was holding a black metal suitcase.

"Alice", gasped Anzu surprised.

"Anzu...we needed to speak to you", said Alice as she looked at Anzu. Anzu then motioned for Joey to help her sit down at the white table by the window which was the table that she used to sit with Okuda, Marie, and Miwa.

"Are you sure your up for this?", asked Joey concerend as he sat her down.

"You need to rest Anzu", suggested Tristan.

"She'll be alright after all she was the only one who kept us all grounded back then", said Yugi with a small asuring smile that Anzu was greatful to hear. They were all inside the shop now as Mokuba went to close the door and Alice and the tall man went to sit infront of her placing the suit case infront of them. Miwa and Shinji were standing and laying against the counter as Kaiba was standing against the shops door entrance. Mokuba was standing right next to him as Yugi, Joey, and Tristan were standing behind her for support.

"Miwa told me about Okuda...and losing Marie...wasn't easy either ...I'm sorry", starded out Alice.

"No, it wasn't. But knowing them they would want me to look to the future so don't apologize because it's not your fault", answered Anzu with a slight smile.

"We've been trying to reach you", said Alice looking at Anzu now.

"I wasn't ready to see anyone", answered Anzu.

"I had an idea of the situation, but we're here now . This is Lan Quinn Maries' Notary personel", introduced Alice.

"Notary personel?", questioned Anzu.

"She left behind a will?", questioned Tristan.

"Yes, she left behind a will for Anzu", replied Alice causing Anzu to widen her eyes.

"What?", questioned Anzu.

"If you please", said Alice as she motioned for him to open the case and begin reading.

"Are you ready miss Mazaki?", asked Lan before he could start reading looking for a sign of reasurance from her.

"I am", answered Anzu as she nodded in agreement.

"Dear Anzu, If your listening or reading this is because I'm not here anymore. I want you to know that your such a good friend as you are a dancer. If it does happen to be that I'm not around then I leave my dreams of dacing to you. I am also leaving my home, my bank accounts, and company to you. However, the most important and final thing that I leave under your care is my little sister Claire Evans. I would like her to have someone so please protect her. I know that I might be leaving you in tough situation so don't forget to ask Alice for help as she is a very good organized secretary and friend. I know you can do this you must never doubt that, Marie ", finished Lan reading the will looking at Anzu now.

"Which means you are now the new Corporate Executive Owner of EvansIndustries", said Alice looking at Anzu as well.

"No way!", exclaimed Yugi, Joey,Tristan, and Mokuba.

"President", stated Kaiba as his eyes widened in surprise.

"The company hasn't made a move yet; partly due to the fact that there is no CEO to run things", sighed Alice as she crossed her arms at the table.

"Where is the Vice president?", questioned Kaiba.

"Marie did everything so she didn't see the need to assign one. From what I understand your company does not have one assigned either ", simply answered Alice.

"I don't trust anyone to run my company but myself", answered Kaiba.

"Does that inclued Mokuba as well?", questioned Shinji.

"That doesn't concern you", answered Kaiba harshly.

"The company shareholders...are having talks on who's going to be taking control of the company and...the next meeting is in two weeks", said Alice looking at her hands now that were now folded at the table.

"Does she know?", questioned Anzu as she finally spoke.

"No, she doesn't", answered Alice.

"Why hasn't anyone informed her?", questioned Miwa.

"After their parents passing, Marie took on the responsibility of the company and knowing that Claire would be targetted by enemy companies she was sent to a disclosed location for her protection. Her existance has been kept under secrecy and only those few that know are kept undercontract with severe penalties", answered Alice.

"I understand why she made that choice...enemy companies have tried to use me to get to Seto...did they ever get to see eachother?", asked Mokuba looking at Alice now.

"Yes, over the summer and holidays using funding of a certian school as an excuse", answered Alice.

"The company...there has to be another way", said Anzu looking at Alice.

"There is...two of them. Claire Evans owns a 3% share of EvansIndustries; you could give her the rest of your shares giving her complete ownership of the company or sell them to KaibaCorp giving Seto Kaiba complete ownership instead", answered Lan as everyone looked on alarmed.

"Why KaibaCorp?", questioned Tristan.

"KaibaCorp is the second highest shareholder of the company with 10% meaning she didn't trust any of the other shareholders", answered Lan.

"I will not be placing her in harms way and I will not be selling it either", said Anzu firmly.

"There is one more option... marraige", suggested Alice catching everyone off guard.

"That is not an option", firmly said Kaiba glaring at Alice.

"You can't be serious?", exclaimed Tristan.

"Not a chance rich boy!", countered Joey.

"How is that even an option?", argued Mokuba.

"Anzu has no company experiance and niether does Claire. You have chosen not to sell but run the company instead. If you go into your first conference with no one behind you who is experianced in the matter they will veto and overthrow your rule; those are the facts", said Lan firmly looking at Anzu.

"From what you're saying all she needs is someone with experiance to back her up isn't that right? So then Kaiba could just really show up for influencial say taking the marraige out of the equation", suggested Yugi.

"Two weeks right?", asked Anzu to be sure.

"Yes", answered Alice.

"We have time to figure that out later...Claire needs to know...about Marie", said Anzu as she looked at Alice.

"On whatever it is that you decide on know that I will gladly help you out in anyway I can, I'll see you Alice", said Lan as he stood up from his chair grabbing his case as he also said goodbye to everyone else taking his leave.

"That explotion wasn't an accident", stated Alice causing everyone to show an alarmed face.

"Wasn't it?", asked Anzu confused.

"That is not accurate", countered Alice.

"Then what did happen?", questioned Joey.

"We don't even know for sure but we managed to get these", answered Alice as she placed some photos on the table. The images showed the damage to the building which you could see visible marks that looked like claws. The proof was right infront of them; it wasn't an accident.

"These look like claw marks", said Mokuba as he was looking at the photos. That statement caused Miwa and Shinji to take a look at them. The damaged widend their eyes because they realized how serious the matter was getting.

"That isn't human as you can see and by the look on your faces you realize that it was a hollow", said Alice looking at Miwa and Shinji.

"Hollow?",questioned Yugi.

"Beings that attack the living or dead in order to devour ones soul. However none were taken and this other photo shows a garganta meaning it could have been something stronger. If that's the case there's an arrancar or an espada here", answered Shinji.

"You're well informed Fair", said Miwa.

"I have some knowledge of them and have asked a friend from Karakura Town to take a look into the matter", answered Alice.

"This sounds like nonsense to me and frankly I don't believe in anything I can't see", countered Kaiba.

"You are the less qualified to say that after the experiance you had with the shadow games and Egypt", repremanded Mokuba.

"Well the truth is...where are we spending the night?", asked Joey scratching his head.

"At the estate", answered Mokuba.

"No way! Thanks Mokuba!", exclaimed greatfully Joey and Tristan.

"Don't mention it", said Mokuba with a smile.

"I'm being generous on my brothers request so don't screw this up Wheeler", warned Kaiba causing Joey to give him an annoying look as Kaiba walked out the shops door.

"Can you leave Anzu?",asked Yugi.

"You're not back to full health yet Mazaki; you will have to stay the night", answered Miwa.

"I'll be alright Yugi; you guys should go rest. I need some time to sort this out anyway", answered Anzu with a slight smile as she was holding her left shoulder because of small pains.

"You need to rest also Anzu", said Yugi as he could see that she was in some kind of pain in which Joey noticed too. Joey then grabbed her right arm placing it around him as he then picked her up making sure not to worsen her injury.

"Where to?", asked Joey as he was holding her bridal style. Outside of the shop Kaiba was getting in his car until he glanced at the shops direction. He saw Anzu in Joeys arms which reminded him of when he carried her in his arms. He liked her warmth against his chest and seeing Anzu in someone elses arms made him feel bitter. He looked away closing the door to his Guard and starting it.

"This way", called out Shinji leading the way to the room as Joey followed. Once Anzu was placed on the bed they all said their goodbyes but before Mokuba was about to leave he took something out of his pocket and placed it in her left hand.

"I think you might know the answer to this...whenever your ready", said Mokuba leaving the room.

"Mokuba", called out Anzu as she was looking at his back now as he also came to a stop."Thank you...for bringing them".

"Don't mention it; get better Anzu. You know...having you as a sister in law would be a good change", said Mokuba as he then left the room leaving Anzu blushing a little bit after that last comment.

Chapter 21

They all arraived at the estate as Mokuba rode with his brother and Yugi and his friends rode in the black hybrid car which was driven by Roland.

"This ones bigger than the one back home", said Joey shocked as they all got out of the car.

"Thats not really a surprise", sighed Tristan.

"Let's just go inside guys", said Yugi with a smile as they walked down the walkway and on to the steps to the estates entrance.

Once they walked inside they were amazed on how big it was on the inside. The lobby was very spacious surrounded by white walls and white marble floors. A white infinite marble staircase in which each marble step floor is held up by a 2in metal pipe along with a metal railing. Wall portrait frames with japanese kanji characters, and flower blossom trees.

"Are you dorks going to be standing there all night?", questioned Kaiba sarcasticly standing behind them.

"Nice house Kaiba", complimented Joey.

"I don't blame you for your ignorance if you thought otherwise",said Kaiba.

"It beats the thought I had", commented Tristan.

"What thought would that be?", asked Joey.

"Dark rooms, lots of dark rooms, lots of very dark rooms, like a vampire", answered Tristan.

"Well looks like you stand corrected", said Mokuba as he was standing behind them.

"He does wear trench coats and there mostly dark colors", commented Joey.

"Thank you for your hospitality Kaiba; Mokuba", said Yugi.

"Make sure Wheeler doesn't break anything or you all will be thrown out of the estate", warned Kaiba as he walked passed them.

"Where do I place the luggage Sir?", asked Roland.

"In the upstairs guest rooms", answered Mokuba.

"Yes sir ", said Roland.

"Kaiba", called out Yugi causing him to stop. "May I have a word with you?"asked Yugi as the moment came to silent stand still.

"Follow me", answered Kaiba as he starded walking again and Yugi followed.

"I'll show you guys to your rooms follow me", said Mokuba taking the stairs while Joey and Tristan followed.

As Yugi followed Kaiba they walked passed a big white living room. It was two floor of steps, it had a white furniture set, white coffee table, a huge flat screen, another table on the other side but it was a floor table with four white pillows for sitting with a white vase in the middle to finish it off. Once Yugi looked away they had arraived to white twin doors located on the left side in which Kaiba opened revealing a study. As they walked inside Yugi took notice of the white walls, black book shelves that were on the right and left side of the room, a window revealing the backyard of the house and there standing were a few cherry blossom trees scatterring their petals. The office desk was black and sleek in it's design with a few papers and an apple laptop to finish it off. Kaiba was now standing infront of the desk and Yugi was standing a few feet away as well.

"What is Anzu to you?", questioned Yugi looking at him.

"A nuisance. Why ask something that doesn't concern me?", countered Kaiba.

"Your expression showed otherwise when Joey held her", countered Yugi catching Kaiba offguard a bit.

"Your girlfriend can't be left to her own devices and even with more reason now it can't be good for buisness",simply answered Kaiba.

"We're not dating if that was your way of asking", simply answered Yugi.

"I wasn't asking or am I intrested", countered Kaiba.

"Anzu is my best friend; If you hurt her you will answer to me", warned Yugi.

"Is that so?", questioned Kaiba.

"Not just me; Im sure Joey and Tristan wouldn't be far behind", warned Yugi again.

"Wheeler isn't a match for me.", simply said Kaiba.

"This isn't duel monsters. Anzu isn't a card you can discard whenever you want. All I'm saying is if you like Anzu then tell her", said Yugi.

"Like I said not intrested. Are you? ", simply answered Kaiba.

"I gave that up a long time ago", answered Yugi.

"If that were true then you wouldn't be here talking about something that I could careless about",countered Kaiba.

"Like I said she's my best friend. I chose it this way", countered Yugi.

"Are you done?", questioned Kaiba harshly.

"Don't hurt Anzu that is all I ask of you", simply said Yugi as he then turned around and walked out of the room. Kaiba was a bit tense and for good reason. Yugi noticed that he did care for Anzu and that well...he didn't know what to think. Maybe it was better for Yugi find out instead of anyone else as he knew that Yugi wouldn't say anything. Even so he still denied it in which he then sighed in relief.

Anzu slowly woke up looking to the ceiling of the room that she stayed in for the night. She then turned her head to the left side to look at the silver flip phone that had a chappy bunny at the end of it that Mokuba left behind for her causing her to remember what he also said..."I think you might now the answer to this...whenever your ready", said Mokuba leaving the room. She then grabed the phone and sat up in her bed as she remembered who the phone belonged to; Okuda.

She then stood up and walked to a small dark crimson wood cabinet which she opened revealing a clean yukata and some white clean towels. She grabbed them and walked on to the hallway and into the room beside hers revealed to be a shower room. Once she closed the door she looked into the mirror and starded to untie her yukata and as she starded to remove it from her left shoulder she saw her injury again. It was bandaged but it was still there even if the pain dulled. She fully removed her yukata to which she then could fully see her body and the damage she took from the fight. It had been atleast three days since then as she touched her waist where the bruse seemed to have almost faded. It was Miwas' work which caused her to remember that she had also taught her medical jutsu too. She then placed her right hand to her bandaged left shoulder and starded to unwrap it. Once it was fully removed she then took off the medical cloth that was placed over the wound from her back to the front. The wound was almost healed with the exception of a few stiches from the front and back; other than that she was just fine. She went to the shower stall opening the glass door to open the hot water first and then some cold so the water could be luke warm.

Miwa and Okuda were preparing some omelets with fruit for breakfast in the shops kitchen. The shops kitchen was decorated by light green walls as the kitchen was very spacious. The floor was white marble, there was a window above the sink which was on the left side of the room, a table with cabinets underneath with light wood finish on top was in the middle of the kitchen. A few feet away was the light wood table with a wood chair in eachside.

"You think she's alright?", asked Shinji as he placed plates on the table.

"Yes, she is", simply answered Miwa.

"And the message?",asked Shinji.

"After all that's happened I forgot about that. I'll ask Mokuba when I see him", answered Miwa.

"This situation is getting out of hand", said Shinji as he was now done cutting the fruit.

"I know that; Alice sent me an application to install on my phone that will alert us if anything is nearby", said Miwa as she finished cooking the omelets taking the pan to serve them at the table. Just then a stomach rumble was heard causing Miwa and Shinji to look at the direction it came from which revealed Anzu standing at the outside of the shower room with a blush of embarrasment on her face.

"So your hungry Mazaki?", asked Miwa as she and Shinji both had a cocky smirk on their faces.

"I uhh", stuttered Anzu.

"Whatever it's no big deal. I was about to call you anyway", said Miwa with a smile.

"Why are you so red?", asked Shinji as he was curious."Well eitherway you can sit down now", simply said Shinji as he pulled out a chair for Anzu.

"Thank you...I uhmm...I don't know your name",said Anzu as she sat on the chair.

"Shinji Takuya", simply answered Shinji.

"Thank you...Shinji", said Anzu as she gave him a small and sincere smile that caused him a bit of uneasieness.

"How's your shoulder?", asked Miwa sipping her tea.

"It's almost healed thanks to you...Miwa", answered Anzu looking at her food as she took a her chop sticks and starded eating her omelet.

"That is all good well said and done but what are you going to do now?",asked Miwa as she was now eating her omelet as well.

"Tell Claire...about Marie", answered Anzu.

"And the company?", asked Miwa.

"I don't know;one step at a time I guess", answered Anzu looking at her food. "Miwa...what exactly is going on?", asked Anzu.

"There are diffrent worlds that are connected by one big sky. We were never ment to meet but now their someone who's disconnecting them", answered Miwa.

"How?", asked Anzu.

"Certain deaths were happening and we took a look in the matter. The intel that Shinji gathered...it seems that this unknown is looking for something", answered Miwa.

"Then I guess for us there is no having normal lives is there?", questioned Joey as he was at the corner of the kitchen entrance causing everyone to look at his direction. Yugi, Tristan, and Mokuba were also there with him.

"Guys", said Anzu as she smiled at them.

"You look better Anzu", chimed in Mokuba.

"I feel better that's for sure", said Anzu as she stood up from her chair.

"So what now?", asked Tristan.

"I need to make a stop to change and then I have school", answered Anzu.

"We should get going then",suggested Yugi.

Anzu then thanked Miwa and Shinji for their hospitality, grabed her bag, Okudas phone and then left with the guys to her apartment. They arraived to aparment building quickly due to the limo that brought them from the estate. Anzu walked into her apartment to change from her yukata to some normal clothes. She was wearing a black v-neck long sleeve shirt, light pink skinny jeans, black converse high tops, and her hair was completely straight down with it's new shorter layers as it was now at mid back. She then walked to her night stand to grab some siscors to cut her front bangs a bit shorter so she could see. As she was done she fixed and grabbed her dark brown shoulder bag and then her keys to lock her door. She was now walking out of the building and into the limo that was still waiting outside.

Class was over given the fact that she couldn't concentrate anyway because so many things were going through her mind. Claire, the company, her last semester before graduation, and finally what Miwa had mentioned earlier. She was walking down a familiar street which lead her to a familiar place; the cafe. She opened the door and walked in to the counter and orderd a vanilla ice coffee. She then turned around to sit at the table that she and Marie used to sit together at but then looked to the tables by the window. She decided to sit by the window instead as she was now walking to it. She sat down on the booth side of the table placing her legs up on the seat as she was laying her body to the window and then taking a sip of her vanilla iced coffee. She sighed closing her eyes to think on her next move as her bangs covered her eyes. Her phone came to mind causing her to open her eyes and reach for it in her bag but she ended up reaching for something else which was revealed once she took it out;Okudas phone. She looked at it for a second and then opened it. The stains that were on it before were gone as she was touching the key pad with her fingers. She turned it on and ended up with a small smile as she was looking at the wallpaper which showed Okuda, Miwa,Marie, and her hanging out at the flower shop organizing some bouquet of flowers. She then starded searching for the unsent document which didn't take long finding it. She double clicked it showing then asking for the password. A password is something that identifies the user or something that the user can remember. She could see that it was four characters long ,so then what could it be? Knowing Okuda it had to be someone or something he cared about. A name came to mind causing her to type it in, M-I-W-A but it didn't go through. She tried it again backwards this time and still it didn't work. Another came to mind but...theres only one way to find out. She starded typing it in; A-N-Z-U pressing the enter key which automaticly opened the file. Her name was the password which meant the message was meant for her. She was a little surprised but it felt good to know that he did care for her causing another small smile on her face. She closed her eyes as she sighed as she remembered the times he flicked her forehead. She opened them again to look the message that was left behind for her "The World That Was Never Meant to Meet". What did that mean? It didn't make any sense to her causing her to close the phone and look at the cafes window in thought.

"Why are you here Mazaki?", questioned a frigid voice that brought her back to reality.

"I needed sometime to think", answered Anzu looking at him.

"They might be looking for you" simply said Kaiba glancing at her.

"They understand", simply answered Anzu looking at him now. Just then her words came to her mind "I want you to try harder...to be nicer...to Kaiba...and to stay alive...for me...and Okuda too". "Kaiba...how was your day?", asked Anzu stopping him from taking a step further.

"Why ask?", counterd Kaiba harshly as his back was facing her.

"I would like to know", simply answered Anzu giving him a small smile.

"Fine", answered Kaiba as he walked to the counter to order his black coffee recieving his order he starded walking to the door.

"Kaiba", said Anzu stopping him from opening the door.

"What is it now?", asked Kaiba harshly.

"You...usually sit here; I should go anyway", said Anzu as she was about to stand up.

"I'm not staying", said Kaiba as he was about to open the door but for some reason...he couldn't.

"Have a nice day then", said Anzu as she was now looking out the window. Neither one knew what happened exactly but Kaiba moved his hand from the doors handle to the chair. They were both now sitting at the table by the window looking to the outside.

"Why drink something so bitter?", asked Anzu breaking the silence between them.

"Caffine keeps the body active", simply answered Kaiba looking away from her.

"If that's your reason...why not add some cream and sugar? Wouldn't it have the same effect?", asked Anzu looking at him now.

"I don't like it weak", countered Kaiba causing Anzu to look away.

"Miwa...told me that you carried me", said Anzu looking away still.

"I did it for Mokuba", answered Kaiba looking at her now.

"No matter the reason, thank you", said Anzu as a bit of blush covered her cheeks. Unknown to her Kaiba was feeling uneasy as he was looking at her blushed face; he couldn't help it even though he seemed to be holding his composure. Just then Anzus' phone vibrated in her bag causing her to answer and for Kaiba to look away.

"It's me", answered Anzu.

"We leave to the airport tomorrow morning Anzu", answered Alice.

"How long will we be out of the country?", asked Anzu as she was grasping her iced coffee.

"Two days the least", answered Alice.

"I'll see you then", answered Anzu as she hung up the phone.

"Leaving the country?", questioned Kaiba sipping his coffee.

"For a few days.", answered Anzu as she was still grasping her drink."I should go", said Anzu as she stood up grabing her bag and phones to leave. Kaiba also stood up to leave but at that moment Anzu accidently tripped herself causing her to crash into Kaibas' arms as her face hit his chest. She was looking to the window as she was embarresed at what had just happened and blushing like crazy. She felt how strong his arms were and she could also feel his heart beat which was beating fast to her surprise. His eyes were widened in surprise at first but softened because of the warmth that he felt as his hands were holding her waist which incidently touched part of her skin. She felt his cold touch which caused her to look at him with out breath as they both left eachother paralized with thier eyes. She tried pulling way but she could feel his strenght pulling her too close instead. They didn't know what was happening because their lips were centimeters apart until they closed the distance with their lips. He kissed her and she kissed him. His lips weren't frigid cold but soft instead which surprised her. As for him, he was surprised that he himself was kissing her but even so he couldn't help himself from her soft lips. He moved his hand from her waist to her back as she moved her hand from his arm to his chest over his fast pace beating heart which caused her to push him placing distance between them. She looked at him as so did he with widened eyes for what he did. "I'm...sorry...I need to go" , said Anzu as she was breathing deep brushing some hair locks behind her ear and then walking quickly out of the cafe.

"What did I...Mazaki", sighed Kaiba annoyed at the influence that she had over him which wasn't something that he was going to admit.


	7. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Anzu was walking into the airport with her dark brown shoulder bag and light pink roller suit case. She was wearing a dark navy blue blazer with a black collar buttoned, dark navy blue skinny legging jeans, dark brown 1in lace up booties, and her hair down with some wave to it. She also wore a pair of pearl studed earings that framed her face. As soon as she looked to the gates she saw familiar faces standing there along with one that brought her uneasiness.

"Morning Anzu", greeted Joey as he then gave her a big bear hug causing her to smile.

"Morning guys", greeted Anzu as she hugged them back. Once she broke free she noticed that they had luggage as well."Are you guys going home?", asked Anzu.

"We start school in a few days", answered Yugi.

"You staying Mokuba?", asked Tristan.

"Only until this matter is resolved then I'll go back home", answered Mokuba.

"You can do this; no doubt about it Anzu", said Yugi with his usual sincere smile.

"Thanks Yugi", said Anzu as she hugged him in return for his asuring words.

"Gate 14 to Domino, Japan ready for boarding", announced over the intercom causing Anzu to let go of Yugi.

"Later then", said Tristan as he also hugged Anzu and starded to the gate.

"Mokuba take care of Anzu while we're gone", called out Joey as he to starded walking to the gate.

"Will do", chimed in Mokuba.

"We'll see you soon", said Yugi as he walked to the gate to meet up with his friends.

"Gate 7 Private boarding", announced over the intercom.

"Time to go",said Alice as she looked at Anzu who simply nodded and then looked at Mokuba.

"Keep in touch", said Anzu as she hugged him.

"Will do", said Mokuba as he let go and she starded walking to her to her gate. As Mokuba and Kaiba starded walking away Kaiba was descetly looking away after Anzu. He saw her stop with Alice at the gate talking about something. Once he could see the conversation was over she looked up causing them both to make eye contact. She then looked away as she remembered what happened at the cafe and starded walking with Alice inside the gate. He also looked away as he too remembered what happened and was bothered by the idea of not seeing her for a few days. He made his right hand into a fist as he couldn't help her soft lips, her warmth...but he then realesed it.

"What's wrong? You look uneasy", asked Mokuba as they exited the airport.

"I am", answered Kaiba as they walked to their Guard.

"Is that why you were staring at Anzu? Is she the reason?", asked Mokuba as they opened the doors and got inside.

"She is", answered Kaiba simply leaving Mokuba speechless to his answer.

"You serious? Her?", asked Mokuba still not believing his answer.

"Not for that reason. I invested in her company to expan KaibaCorp into the US market not to downsize it. She has no experiance meaning that she could easily damage her company and mine if she makes a stupid decision", said Kaiba as he was now driving out of the airport.

"Please, get real. I don't believe that and I'm sure neither do you. You like her don't you?", asked Mokuba looking at him now as they stopped at a red light.

"Like I said not for that reason", countered Kaiba.

"Alright then, say I do believe you. Anzu won't sell the company and she's not putting Claire in harms way so then now what? If your so worried then show up to the meetings or Just...", simply stated Mokuba but did not finish on what he had to say.

"Or just? Were you going to say marry?", questioned Kaiba harshly.

"I was but...I wouldn't let you", countered Mokuba as they stopped at another red light.

"Let me?", questioned Kaiba harshly.

"She's to good for you", countered Mokuba.

"Good? I really doubt that. All she has managed to do is cause problems", countered Kaiba.

"I could say the same for you; you're good at buisness but you wouldn't be husband", said Mokuba causing Kaiba to glare at the mirror as he was about to make a right turn.

"That doesn't concern me and I will show up to those meetings no question; I will not tolerate a screw up", answered Kaiba as they starded to move again. However what Mokuba didn't know was that his brother did care for Anzu more than the company as he was letting on.

Anzu was looking to the planes window in thought as she remembered Kaiba at the airport and then what happened at the cafe. She closed her eyes and sighed as she still didn't believe it possible. At the airport when they looked at eachother and it looked like he...cared or even something more. She opened her eyes to the sky to window of reality as she knew better. The thought sounded insane; theres no way that he liked her but what about herself? How does she see him now? Before she could easily answer with "He's a frigid man" but now...she doesn't even know. When she kissed him...he wasn't frigid at all."Let it go", sighed Anzu to herself as she layed her head to the window.

"Let what go?", asked Alice as she was standing infront of her seat.

"It's nothing",answered Anzu looking at Alice.

"It doesn't sound like nothing. If I had to guess I would say it's boy isn't that right?", questioned Alice with a small smile.

"More or less", answered Anzu looking away with blush on her cheeks.

"So it is a boy",confirmed Alice because of Anzus' blush.

"I can't afford to think about that right now Alice", answered Anzu now looking at Alice.

"Your right. Just don't forget that you still have a life and that you do have choice in the matter", said Alice as the sat down next to Anzu.

"Thanks Alice", said Anzu greatful for her advice.

"Here a brought this for you", said Alice handing her a vanilla folder.

"What is it?", asked Anzu taking it.

"That is Claire Evans personal file", answered Alice as Anzu looked at the right side of the folder with the tab reading Evans, Claire on it. Anzu then opened the folder to the first page.

"So this is her;Claire Evans", said Anzu as she was looking at the small profile photo. Claire had Maries' same facial features with the exception of their eyes. As Claires' were light green in contrast to Maries' which were a dark green. Their hair color was the same; pitch black, a bit passed shoulder length, partially straight with some wave to it, and finally short bangs in the front. Her lips were rose cherry blossom pink like her sisters. She seemed to be wearing somekind of school uniform which caused Anzu to look at her background information. It was revealed that Claire was 15, a freshman attending high school at Cross Academys' Day Classes, and is living on campus in the girls dormitory. She was the daughter of Isabella and Lyon Evans and sister to Marie Evans. Her blood type is O making her a universal donor. Her study basics were all A's and personal intrest is playing the piano which in contrast to her sister was playing the guitar. There were a few other documents which were company information for Claire to see herself.

"She looks like Marie there is no mistaking them for sisters. What is she like?",asked Anzu.

"Claire is easygoing and smart but she has her serious side like Marie", answered Alice. Just then the light for landing came on telling them to get ready to land. Once they landed they eventually made their way to the town outskirts of Cross Academy.

Headmaster Kaien Cross was in his office getting everything ready for his two guests as he placed a folder reading Evans, Claire on his desk. Just then a knock was heard on his door and once opened the schools two prefects walked in; Zero Kiryu and Yuki Kuran.

"You called for us", simply stated Zero.

"Headmaster", greeted Yuki as she walked in behind Zero.

"Be extra vigilant tonight; I have two guests arraiving soon" answered the Headmaster.

"Not intrested", simply said Zero as he was about to walkout but Yuki placed her right hand on his right arm to stop him from leaving.

"Wait Zero", pleaded Yuki looking at his eyes.

"They're not Vampires if that was your way of asking", said the Headmaster.

"They're human?",questioned Yuki surprised.

"They are guardians to one of the students here and who also happened to be founders of our school", answered the Headmaster handing Yuki the folder that was on his desk for them to see.

"She's a Day Class student", said Yuki looking at the file.

"Why so much for a Day class student?" questioned Zero.

"It's not my place to tell you or her for that matter. However, once you become aware of the situation you will come to understand. Kaito Takamiya and Toga Yagari have been notified being that she's in Yagaris' Day Ethics class", answered the Headmaster.

It was afternoon now as Anzu and Alice were now infront of the academys' gates.

"Should we have gone to a hotel first?", asked Anzu.

"We'll be staying at the academy as guests for the time being", answered Alice.

"Theres someone at the gate", said Anzu as they both looked ahead.

"We're here to see Kaien Cross", answered Alice to the student that was at the gate that was wearing a day class uniform. He was also tall, slim muscular figure, light ivory pale skin, white hair and grey eyes.

"This way", answered the boy opening the gate to let them in. They followed the boy inside the campus grounds leaving Anzu amazed at how beatiful it was. The building had a white castle look with a modern touch to it. They walked inside the building and eventually arraived to the Headmasters office. Zero knocked on the door and opening it for them to walk in.

"Headmaster", called out Zero.

"Welcome to our school Alice Fair", greeted Kaien.

"I'm sorry that it had to be under these circumstances", answered Alice.

"No, it's alright", answered Kaien as he was looking at Alice and then Anzu.

"Zero, will you please bring miss Evans?", asked Kaien in which he left to do so.

"This is Anzu Mazaki", introduced Alice.

"Nice to meet you", greeted Kaien with a simple smile.

"Alright class is dismissed", said Toga as he closed his book then looking up to the seats. "Evans, a word", called out Toga stoping her from leaving the room.

"Sir", simply asked Claire.

"The headmaster needs you in his office", said Toga firmly. Toga Yagari was a tall and muscular man. He had dark shoulder wavy hair who also wore an eye patch on his left eye from an incident long ago. Some students were startruck by him but others feared him as well. For Claire he wasn't nothing at all but an ethics teacher. However, what she did not know was the he was also one of the higher up in a Hunter Association.

"Let's go", called out Zero from the door causing Claire to look and Toga to glance at his direction. Claire grabbed her light yellow shoulder bag and walked out of the room. As they were walking to the headmasters office Zero saw Kaito walking towards him; a childhood friend of his. He was also attending school there who also happened to be a hunter like him. He was also as tall as Zero and of slim and muscular figure. His hair was of pitch black color,wavy, similar to Toga's but not quite.

"The Night class...is getting a little noisie", commented Kaito as they crossed eachother.

"Keep your guard up", counterd Zero as they walked to their duties.

The Headmaster, Alice, Anzu, and Yuki were waiting for their arraival in the office. Just then a knock was heard at the door which was then opened by Zero who allowed Claire to walk inside first. Once in Zero walked in closing the door behind him.

"Alice", gasped Claire surprised to see her.

"Claire", said Alice looking at her.

"Your sister...owned EvansIndustries", simply said Anzu.

"She owned? Owned?", questioned Claire emphasizing on the last word as she noticed it was past tense.

"She died...in an explotion two weeks ago", answered Anzu as she caused everyone in the room to widen their eyes in horror. Claire looked as if she was out of breath and truth was...you couldn't blame her.

"What?", asked Claire breaking the silence in the room.

"She left the company to Anzu and", explained Alice but was stopped by Claires' next words.

"How did it happen?", asked Claire as she looked at them straight.

"We don't really know; all we know is that she was there when it happened. The autopsy report revealed blood loss and a large glass shard that stabbed her from behind as cause of death", answered Alice as Claire had the right to know.

"I'm sorry", said Anzu as she was looking at Claire that even though she semeed to be holding it together was truly about to break. Claire was silently out of breath and once she did breathe she turned to open the door to leave. Alice was going to stop her but was halted as Anzu placed her arm infront of her. Zero now understood what the headmaster meant as he also knew how it felt to loose a sibling. Yuki took notice of Zeros' reaction as she could see that he was thinking of Ichiru and his family.

"She needs time...Alice", said Anzu looking after her.

"We're sorry for your loss", said Kaien.

"What's going to happen to Claire?", asked Yuki concerened for her classmate even if she was in the Night Class now.

"Marie intrusted the company and Claire to me. However the choice is entirely on Claire on what is going to happen next", answered Anzu.

Claire was now walking across the courtyard to the day class girl dormitory but bummed into someone that was not a day class student but a night class student.

"I'm sorry. Excuse me", said Claire as she looked up for a second into his red eyes.

"Night class is about to start", called out Kaito from behind them causing the night class student to leave and Claire to look away now. "You shouldn't be here", said Kaito as he was looking at her now.

"Yes sir", answered Claire still looking away as she also starded walking to the dorms.

It was the evening now as the pitch black sky could be seen through Claires window. She was looking to the dark sky not able to believe that her sister was gone. Just then a knock was heard causing Claire to stop looking at the window and to answer her door.

"Can we talk?", asked Anzu who was standing at the door. Claire sighed and agreed to hear what she had to say. They walked to the schools courtyard and were now standing infront of the fountain.

"I know who you are...my sister told me about you Anzu Mazaki",said Claire looking at the water.

"Your sister...intrusted me to protect you", said Anzu looking at the water fountain.

"Marie...she sent me away to protect me...so I could live a normal life", said Claire as a tear fell from her eye.

"I will not place you in harms way", asured Anzu looking at Claire.

"You just met me. How can you be so sure? Will I not be a burden to you?", asked Claire looking at Anzu.

"No. She intrusted you to me and I'm willing to keep my word", answered Anzu truthfully causing Claire to look back to the fountain.

"What is going to happen...to the company?", asked Claire looking at the water.

"I...will be running the company until your ready to run what your sister left behind for you", answered Anzu.

"Marie said you were selfless and she was right", said Claire as she used her right hand to clean her tears.

"Marie loved you Claire; never doubt that", said Anzu as she softened her eyes to Claire who gave a slight smile as well. Just then Anzu noticed something move in the bush which caused her to move infront of Claire alarming her.

"Anzu?", exclaimed Claire alarmed.

"We're not alone", answered Anzu quickly but regreted it as soon as they saw a young man walking out of the bushes. His eyes were glowing red and was getting closer to them.

"How very right you are", simply said the young man.

"Who are you?", exclaimed Anzu as she was infront of Claire as they were both stepping back slowly.

"He's not a student", said Claire alarmed.

"Your right again; very perceptive of you. Now who's going to be first", sarcasticly asked the young man.

"Claire, get out of here", orderd Anzu as she stopped walking away.

"Are you crazy?",questioned Claire looking at her as if she were insane.

"Just go! Now!", orederd Anzu again to which Claire reluctantly ran only to hide behind a tree as she didn't want to leave Anzu alone.

"You're going to fight me? But You're human! This will be intresting", smirked the young man as he made his first move using his speed only to come from behind. However Anzu quickly blocked him as she quickly turned to do so.

"I saw every move you made", smirked Anzu pushing him back.

"Heh, that won't save you", simply said the young man.

"We'll see won't we", said said Anzu as she placed her hands together to make the signs for a shadow clone jutsu. As smoke appeared and disappeared she was revealed to still be there. Without thinking it twice the young man quickly closed the distance between them grabbing her throat in a choke hold. However instead of suffocating he only saw a smile in her face to only then dissapear in smoke widening the young mans eyes.

"What?", questioned the man surprised. Anzu was about to knock him out when the man was then slashed in half to what seemed to look like a sythe. The man then turned into dust causing Anzu and Claire to widen their eyes.

"Claire are you alright?", questioned Anzu as she ran to her.

"Yeah, are you?", asked Claire.

"What just happened?",asked Anzu as she looked back to where Yuki was standing.

"What attacked you was a Vampire", said Zero who was now standing beside them.

"Are you two alright?", called out Kaien as he walked up to them.

"Yes", answered Claire as they stood up.

"Do you understand now Kaien Cross? This is getting out of hand", said Alice causing everyone to look at Kaien.

"How many are involved?",asked Kaien.

"The Hidden Leaf, The Precipice, and now you", answered Alice.

"I will look into this matter and see what we can find out on our end", answered Kaien.

"Is everything settled?", asked Alice looking at Anzu who then looked at Claire who nodded yes giving her the answer. "We leave tomorrow we have another stop to make before we go back", said Alice.

Chapter 22

It was the morning as Anzu and Alice were now in the airport aboard their plane as it was taking off. During their flight Anzu was thinking about Claire, the company and then some how to the person that she least expected; Seto Kaiba. If what Lan Quinn said were true then would she...really resort to being Kaibas' wife? She gave her word to Claire that she would be running the company. However, that is not what she was taught from her mother and father. Marrige is not something you take lightly. When you get to know someone; When you truly love them and you want to spend the rest of your life with them. That is what marrige meant to Anzu. Did she love him? She sighed closing her eyes in annoyance as she really didn't know what to think.

Seto Kaiba was sitting in his office at KaibaCorp looking over his company. Though it looked like he was working he was really thinking about Anzu. Would he really marry her...for his companies sake? Or is he using his company as an excuse? Marraige is only a paper...isn't it? A contract that can be made upon mutual agreements. They would only be married for as long as needed and everthing else would stay the same. They wouldn't have to change a thing. They could both still live their seperate lives. He sighed as he was annoyed at the position that he was placed in. However what Mokuba said the other day at the airport came to mind...that he wouldn't let them marry...that she's too good for him...that he wouldn't be a good husband. That wouldn't matter if it's an agreement on both sides. However he would prefer to avoid that and from keep it from happening at all.

Anzu and Alice had arrived to the Osaka Airlines Airport. They took a cab as Osaka was not their destination. An hour later they had arraived to Karakura town and at a shop: The Urahara Shop. They got out of the cab and walked inside.

"Hi there, Alice", greeted Kisuke Urahara as he was infront of them a few steps away. He was a blond haired man, who wore a dark green and longer version of the yukata, a black haori, white green stripped hat, and traditional japanese sandals. He was also of slim muscular figure and seemed to be in his late 30's.

"Kisuke", greeted Alice with a smile.

"I see you brought a guest",said Kisuke looking at Anzu.

"This Anzu Mazaki", introduced Alice.

"Nice to meet you Anzu Mazaki",greeted Kisuke.

"It's nice meeting you too", greeted Anzu.

"What brings you to Karakura town Alice?", asked Kisuke as he showed them to the tea room.

"I'm sure you've noticed what's going on",simply stated Alice as they sat on pillows on the ground around the floor table.

"The incident in New York; that was a hollows work", answered Kisuke.

"And the garganta?",asked Alice looking at Kisuke.

"That garganta was opened by something or someone else. It seemes this unknown enemy is causing casualties as some soul reapers have dissapeared completely and disturbances by hollows have been appearing more often. I'm sure you can say the same for the Hidden Leaf and Vampire Society", answered Kisuke.

"What exactly is going on here?", sighed Alice confused.

"I'm sorry that I don't have any answers for you", said Kisuke sipping some tea.

"No, that's alright", chimed in Alice with a paniced look on her face.

"Actually...I might have one", said Anzu as she looked at them and they looked back surprised. She took out Okudas' phone and showed them the document; "The World That Was Never Meant To Meet".

"Is there such a place?", asked Alice as she looked at Kisuke.

"I don't really know. I do have information but if it's reliable or not I can't say", answered Kisuke looking at Alice. Just then suddenly they all felt a large amount of spiritual pressure that caused Kisuke to grab his cane and for them to run outside. They saw nothing but they could feel it trying to weight them down. That's when they appeared; seven pitch black human like figures that had a hollow hole in the middle of their chests. They also wore top hats for whatever reason but one thing was for sure...they were in for a deadly fight.

"What are these things?", questioned Anzu as they were surrounded.

"Survive first; we'll figure it out afterwards", answered Kisuke. Just then a sneak attack was heading for Alice not giving them both enough time to react. However was blocked by an unknown zanpakuto which was revealed to be held by a soul reaper. She had waist length pitch black hair with bangs, the traditional black soul reaper kimono, the white socks and sandals. She pushed the figure back and taking that opening Anzu made a shadow clone to let Alice to safety. Kisuke then unsheaded his cane revealing his zanpakuto in shikai form; Benihime.

"Nake Benihime!", called out Kisuke as he stroke his sword hitting a target right on causing it to fade.

As Kisuke was holding his own the soul reaper looked as if she was at het limit. One of the figures found an opening and transformed it's arm into a sharp blade and stabbed the soul reaper in the abdomen causing her fall to ground.

"Chikasumi no Tate Benihime!", called out Kisuke placing the blood mist shield barrier around them giving time for Anzu to aid the soul reaper.

"Hey, stay awake!", called out Anzu as she was trying to heal her with her medical jutsu trying to stop the bleeding.

"We...are orderd...to protect the world of the living. Do you...want to help...your friend?",said the soul reaper breathing hard.

"Save your strenght please",pleaded Anzu as she was molding her charkra to heal her wound but even so she couldn't stop the shaking that her hands were making.

"Do you?", asked the soul reaper more determined this time.

"Will you die?",countered Anzu.

"If it doesn't work...we all will", breathed out the soul reaper. She then held her breath and then used her strenght to force her body to sit up. "You're going to run...my zanpakuto...through the center of your being...so I can transfer...a portion of my power into you", said the soul reaper as her right hand grasped her blade."It's been done...before by...leutenant Rukia Kuchiki...are you ready?",asked the soul reaper as Anzu looked away for a second and then at her. She was unsure because she couldn't save Marie but even so she was still going to try.

"I'll do it, give me that blade soul reaper", said Anzu determined.

"My name is..Koeda...Shimamura...from squad 13...of the 13 court guard squads",introduced Koeda.

"My name is...Anzu Mazaki", introduced Anzu as she ran the zanpakuto through her chest causing smoke to appear and for Kisuke and Alice to realize what just happened; Anzu became a substitute soul reaper. Anzu was now wearing the traditional soul reaper kimono uniform along with her own zanpakuto in shikai form. She then remembered her kendo as she then grabbed her katana in both hands and went for the offensive. Her speed was enhanced now becomimg a flash step partly do to the fact that she had been trained and built stamina,charkra technices and dancing. As she defeated them Kisuke felt a familiar spiritual pressure that caused them to look up.

"What's going on Urahara?", questioned a familiar tall oranged hair boy that was standing infront of the side walk of the store.

"Ichigo Kurosaki",called out Kisuke Urahara.

The scenery quickly changed as they were now in the tea room while Koeda was in the restting room recouperating from the fight.

"What happened out there Urahara?", questioned Ichigo.

"We don't even know", answered Kisuke.

"I don't believe that", countered Ichigo.

"As of right now we're going in blind and have no clue as to what really is going on. We are not the only ones suffering casualties; You're assistance would be helpful Anzu Mazaki",said Kisuke.

"My assistance?", questioned Anzu confused.

"Once you ran that zanpakuto through you; you became a soul reaper. However, you are only a substitute soul reaper", answered Kisuke.

"She said that it happened before",commented Anzu.

"With me; I'm a substitute soul reaper because of Rukia. Isn't it still against the law? Won't she be executed by the soul society?", asked Ichigo concerned.

"No. Right now there is something bigger happening and the captain commander is well aware of the situation. Like Ichigo you managed to have your zanpakuto in shikai form but as things are you will need your bankai",said Kisuke surprising everyone. " Those were not just hollows and I'm sure that you felt their spiritual pressure Ichigo. They were mixed with something else. As for you Mazaki you have 3 long days of training", said Kisuke with a charming smile.

The next day Koeda was still recovering from her last fight. While Anzu was about to start training towards her bankai. They were under the Urahara Shop in the underground training area where Ichigo used to train. Anzu noticed that it wasn't like the one back at the Okuda Flower Shop; this one is more desert like.

"This is a Tenshintai; it usually takes about a thousand years for a soul reaper to learn a bankai. However, I've created a method to learn it in 3 days; Tenshintai", answered Kisuke showing her a lifeless size doll."If you manage to subdue it your bankai will be revealed", said Urahara as his hand extended out to Anzus' zanpakuto. She handed it out to him as he then placed it in the middle of of the doll which then transformed into a life figure. It was a young girl that seemed to be a reflection of Anzu. She was young wearing a light pink kimono with black cherry blossom petal flowers that was sleeveless, red sash with bow on the back, light pink long layered hair, red ribbon laced around her arms, ivory pale skin and finally her katana. The blade was of light pink color, pitch black hilt, pitch black guard, and black petal cherry blossoms chained on the end. "I'll leave you to it", said Kisuke as he starded walking away.

"That's it?", asked Anzu confused.

"No. The rest is up to you Mazaki", answered Kisuke causing her to look at her zanpakuto matirialized.

"If you find me then I will reveal my name to you along with my bankai, but should you fail you will not be fit to use me", said the zanpakuto. Just then the zanpakuto slashed her sword horizontaly through the air replicating numerous copies of her blade across the area. "You will know when you feel reatsu coming from the blade and realize what is dearest to you", said the zanpakuto as she then dissapeared into black cherry blossom petals.

Day 3...

Anzu had took another blade in hand but she felt nothing. It was blank. She said that she'll be able to tell once she felt reiatsu but also...what is dearest to her. She knew exactly what is dearest to her but...what about her zanpakuto? Maybe that was the problem. Did her zanpakuto feel the same?

"What makes you think that what is dearest to you is dearest to me?", asked the zanpakuto as they stood back to back now.

"Then..what is dearest to you?", asked Anzu.

"You. That is my responsability to protect you", answered the zanpakuto.

"I don't see it that way; your not just a weapon. Your apart of me...you are dearest to me too", answered Anzu looking to the sky causing the zanpakuto to widen her eyes and then soften them.

"My name is Watashi No Saiai", answered the zanpakuto. "As for my bankai...Shuppatsu. Once you activate my bankai's final stage...your soul reaper powers will fade and so will I along with them as departures", said Wastashi No Saiai as she took Anzus' hand in hand and converged into shikai.


	8. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Anzu optained her bankai and was now sitting at the Urahara Shops' porch looking to the sky. She was thinking over everything that had happened to her lately which caused her to close her eyes and sigh.

"Something on your mind?", asked Ichigo who was now standing behind her.

"A lot of things...choices that I have to make", answered Anzu.

"Urahara told me everything", said Ichigo as he too was looking to the sky. "The choices that you make will effect every person you met or will meet and from the look of things...it's not going to get easier".

"I know that", simply answered Anzu.

"You're still willing to make them?", questioned Ichigo.

"Yes;, to protect them", answered Anzu assured of what she was saying causing Ichigo to glance at her for a second and then look to the sky with a smile.

"Then, you'll be alright", said Ichigo.

Just then they noticed a garganta open in the sky above them revealing five figures coming out of the gateway. They were the same dark hollow figures from earlier. Ichigo grabed his badge to change to his soul reaper form. Anzu could only watch as she was not able to change due to not having a glove or candy.

"They're the same hollows from earlier!",exclaimed Ichigo as he had Zangetsu in shikai form ready to fight. "Anzu get Urahara!".

"Right!", called out Anzu as she was about to run but one the hollows managed to quickly evaise Ichigo to get to Anzu.

"No!", exclaimed Ichigo but was attacked by one of the other hollows which caused him to defened with Zangetsu. Anzu took out a Kunai with some string tied to the end of it infusing it with some charkra. She dogded it out of the way and at a distance threw the kunai tying up the hollow. Just as another was about to attack Anzu from behind that was canceled out by So Mae No Mai Hakuren.

"Huh! That was...", said Ichigo as he and Anzu looked over at where it came from.

"Keep your guard up Ichigo!", called out Rukia. She was in her usual soul reaper kimono, shorter hair, and leutenant badge on her right arm. Wanting to bring a conclusion to the fight Ichigo pushed the hollow back placing Zangetsu infront of him.

"Bankai!", called out Ichigo releasing Tensa Zangetsu into it's bankai state and causing for Ichigo to have his kimono changed to his usual long tattered trench coat state. As his blade was longer and sharper with out hesitation he amplified it with his reatsu releasing a Getsuga Tensho destroying two of his targets and flash stepping to his third. One more remained which was the one that Anzu tied up.

"What do we do with this one?",asked Anzu.

"We send it to Squad 12; Research and Developement", answered Urahara as he was now standing on the porch.

"How is that weapon able to contain that hollow?", asked Rukia looking at the hollow that was struggleing to break free.

"That string is infused with some of her charkra which is known as spiritual pressure to us", answered Urahara.

"Anzu, we need to get back", called out Alice causing everyone to look at her direction.

"We'll let you know if anything comes up", reassured Urahara.

"Leutenant Kuchiki", called out Koeda as she walked up to Rukia."I'm sorry...for all the trouble I've caused leutenant", said Koeda as she looked down.

"No, it's alright. I'm glad that you've recovered your health", reassured Rukia with a simle.

The scenery changed as Anzu and Alice were on there way home. Anzu had texted Mokuba of their return to which he replied on meeting them at airport. She was tired and only wanted to rest but she knew better. She had missed at least four days of school meaning she had ketching up todo. However reality was that her studies and the company were her least of her worries right now. Something or someone is causing these casualties that is causing them to meet in these circumstances and not only that...they caused Maries'...and Okudas' death. There was also the fact that she had gained the ability to become a soul reaper due to Koeda and was given soul candy to change whenever needed todo so by Kisuke Urahara. Is this what Yugi and the Pharro felt when they faced saving the world? The plane had landed at the NYC Airport causing Anzu and Alice to make their way and being met up by a friendly face.

"Hey Anzu",greeted Mokuba with a bear hug.

"Hi Mokuba",greeted Anzu hugging him in return.

"Hi Alice", greeted Mokuba.

"Hello Mokuba", greeted Alice.

"How was the trip?", asked Mokuba as they walked out of the waiting area.

"Tiring and you wouldn't believe it if I told you", said Anzu as she placed her hand over her mouth as she yawned.

"Some rest would do you good first", said Mokuba.

"Yeah, your probrably right", agreed Anzu with a smile.

"I'll take you guys home then", said Mokuba as they were now exiting the airports entrace.

"Actually...Anzu your not living at the apartment anymore", said Alice a little hesitant.

"I'm not?", asked Anzu dumbfounded.

"No, your not. Your belongings have been moved to Maries' home as the home and her bank acounts have been intitled to your name. These are your new keys and like Mokuba said some rest would do you some good. I'll be coming by tomorrow to check on you; I'll be taking a cab okay", answered Alice as she gave Anzu the keys and waved down a cab and left.

"If your not ready you can stay at the estate", offered Mokuba as he saw the unsureness on her face.

"No, I'm ready...I'm just tired that's all", answered Anzu looking Mokuba in the eyes so he could see that she was telling the truth.

"Alright then; we should get going", suggested Mokuba as he took out his keys.

"Your driving?", asked Anzu a little alarmed with surprise.

"How else would I get around here? Why...are you sweating?", asked Mokuba with his right brow raised.

"No reason", quickly rebutled Anzu as she didn't want her worry to show.

"I do have a liscence you know; you can't drive unless you ace the exam and get one of those", simply answered Mokuba.

"Your right; I'm sorry your not a kid anymore", sighed Anzu giving Mokuba the benefit of the doubt.

"Your like Seto sometimes", sighed Mokuba as he took Anzus' light pink roller suit case in hand as she herself carried her dark brown messenger bag as they walked to the parking lot where Mokubas' car was parked; a Chevy black Camaro hybrid.

"How...nice", was the only thing that Anzu could afford to say being as it was still hard to believe that he was driving around in a luxury car.

"You shouldn't be too surprised you know", chimed in Mokuba as he placed her luggage in the trunk and then opened the passenger side for Anzu.

"Thanks", blused Anzu as she got inside in emberrasment as Mokuba closed the door after her and then walked to his side. He then opened the door getting inside closing it and starting the car.

"How...is he?", asked Anzu looking out the window.

"Are you asking me about Seto?",asked Mokuba a little surprised.

"It's not for what your thinking", answered Anzu still looking out the window.

"Really? Because he mentioned you too", countered Mokuba as he caused her to widen her eyes a bit.

"I see; me taking over EvansIndustries is causing him uneasiness and he has a right to be", answered Anzu as she closed her eyes in thought.

"Did you really ask about him for that? Or is it something else?", questioned Mokuba as he stopped at a red light.

"The meeting is a week away and... I realize that not only do I have Maries' company to take care of but you brother's as well. He invested in her company to expand KaibaCorp into the US market", said Anzu as she was now looking down at her hands that were held together.

"Funny; he said the same thing. But I wanna ask you something? Do you like my brother?", asked Nokuba stoping at another light.

"Yes", simply answered Anzu as she was looking ahead.

"Seriously?", questioned Mokuba surprised as he didn't think she would answer that so bluntly.

"Mokuba...I'm not fit to be with anyone right now. The way things are with school, the company, and with what's going on right now is already as much as I can handle. I gave Claire my word that everything would be okay. On this last trip something else came up along with some new leads", asked Anzu closing her eyes once again.

"I understand why you're so worried but you gotta remember something. Something that you always told Yugi, Me, and your friends; your never alone",said Mokuba looking at her now as he then turned on her street."You've always reminded us of that so it's our turn to do the same".

"Marie told me...to be nicer to your brother and to stay alive before she died", answered Anzu as the car stopped infront of Maries' house.

"Heh, that sounds just like Marie", smiled Mokuba as he then got out of the car and went over to Anzu's side to open the door for her. "Anzu get some rest and don't worry so much I'm suppose to take care of you while Joey's gone remember", chimed in Mokuba.

"Thank you...Mokuba", said Anzu as she got out of the car and giving him a slight smile and then looked to the house as Mokuba walked to the trunk opening it and carrying her luggage as they both looked to the house.

"You ready?", asked Mokuba as he was beside her now.

"Yeah, I'm ready", simply answered Anzu as she took out the keys and starded walking to the door. She then placed her hand on the door for a second as she was in thought remembering the last time she was there...which was at the company party. Her hand reached for the handle placing the key and opening the door. The house was clean as she usually left it. Anzu then turned on the living roon lights for a better view as she walked inside as Mokuba followed closely behind."I'll be alright Mokuba".

"Then I should go; Seto will be intrested to know that your back",simply said Mokuba closing the door behind him leaving Anzu with a hint of blush on her cheeks.

Chapter 24

Anzu was now walking up the stairs and saw what used to be Maries' room door open. She walked in and looked around the master bedroom spotting a small note posted on the mirror. "Anzu, your belongings have been organized. Maries' have been placed into storage, Alice".

She placed the note down looking at the mirror to her reflection. She then looked around to the room and noticed the bed which had light yellow covers, yellow pillows, white night stand, yellow lamp, white walls, a window on the left side of the room, and mirror and white drawer. She had her own white marbled floor and walls, glass shower, and white tile bath closet was just a regular closet filled with some of her and Maries' clothes. She then closed the closet only to find a white desk a few feet away. The apple laptop that was seen at the office was there opened but not on along with Maries candy apple 70's telecaster guitar , and a metal recording microphone. She was curious to see a mice there so she walked up to the desk to turn on the computer. A users password screen came up and knowing Marie her password would be someone important to her; Claire. She typed it in which opened the main desktop screen revealing the basic icons with the exception of one; Covers. She double clicked it opening it which revealed 7 files; Euterpe Silence , My Dearest, Departures reprised , Euterpe Silence instrumental, My Dearest instrumental, Departures Reprised Instrumental, and Euterpe Silence Cover. After clicking and analyzing each one it was reaveled that Marie was making covers of each song. Euterpe was done and only My Dearest and Departures were left.

It was the next morning as Anzu slowly woke up looking to the ceiling. The window showed the rising light of the sun causing Anzu to look away and to sit up on the bed. She then got out of bed and walked to the bathroom for a quick shower. As soon as she was done she put on a white robe that was there and walked out to the room and changed into light pink sweat pants and a white v-neck short sleeve shirt. Her hair was left down and damp as she then made her way to the stairs and kitchen to eat. Just when she opened the juice a knock was heard on the front door causing Anzu to go and see who it was. She peaked through one of the side windows and opened the door as it was Alice standing there holding a metal suit case along with a small white paper bag and two drinks.

"Morning Alice", greeted Anzu.

"Morning Anzu, how was your night?", asked Alice.

"It was fine", answered Anzu as she welcomed her in closing the door behind her

"Ready for work?", asked Alice as she sat in the small white kitchen table.

"Actually...I have school in an hour", said Anzu as she sat next to Alice.

"Well it won't take too long to overview what you basically need to know for the meeting", said Alice as she gave Anzu one of the drinks on the drink holder and opening the white bag to give her a kolache pastrie.

"Thank you", said Anzu as she took them.

"Now, what you basically need to know is who are the shareholders, what shape the company is in, how much it's worth, and how much control you really have even if you are CEO. "These are the shareholders names along with photos and personal info", said Alice opening the suit case and then handing Anzu a vanilla file folder. "As you can see opinions are diveded as to who's side there on."

"Ichijo Ichio, he owns a share?", questioned Anzu.

"Yes, do you know him?", asked Anzu.

"Briefly once, before we left Cross Academy as he gave his condulences to Claire", said Anzu as she took a sip of her latte.

"He was on Maries' side of things", said Alice as she took a sip of her own latte.

"Sera Kang, who is she?", asked Anzu as she looked at the file.

"As you can see she's Korean and owns her own company and share of Evansindustries", answered Alice.

"Does she travel for these meetings?", asked Anzu surprised.

"Sometimes", answered Alice

"She looks so...young", said Anzu surprised.

"What shape is the company in?", asked Anzu as she took a small bite of her kolache.

"It's frozen. No one is able to make a move until the the new CEO is on board that being you", answered Alice.

"How much is the company worth?", asked Anzu looking at Alice.

"Millions and counting", answered Alice.

"How much control do I really have?", asked Anzu.

"You own the company and you can do whatever you want with the exception of some corprate decisions that will effect the shareholders. That is when if the shareholders should choose they can excercise there right to veto whatever decision you make".

"That's why you suggested marrige", sighed Anzu as she closed her eyes.

"Yes", said Alice looking away from her.

"Theres just one problem with that; I was tought not to take marrige lightly. When you marry someone it's because you know that you love them and will be together until death does them part", answered Anzu as she slowly opened her eyes in thought.

"I didn't realize that you felt that way", answered Alice looking at Anzu now."I'm sorry".

"No. It's alright. You were only looking out for me", said Anzu as she then softened her look at Alice.

"Should you be getting to school?", asked Alice looking at the time.

"Ahhh! You're right!", excalimed Anzu as she then jumped off her couch.

"I'll wait for you in the car", said Alice standing up.

"Thanks", said Anzu as she then ran to the stairs and to her room.

Anzu was now walking down a familiar street in thought. She was wearing a red v-neck long sleeved shirt, a light pink vest, black ruffled skirt with fish netting under it, and red flats. Her hair was straight and down with an apricot sent along with her dark brown shoulder bag starpped on as usual. She walked inside the cafe and odered a vanilla latte and sat down by the window. She felt tired as she then starded to wonder if would be best to...quit school? She couldn't concentrate on todays dance lesson or on anything for that matter. She took a sip of her latte and then sighed.

"Mazaki", said Kaiba causing Anzu to open her eyes and to look at him.

"Kaiba", simply said Anzu as she then looked away with a hint of blush in her cheeks. He walked away to the counter to order his usual black coffee. Once he had his order he walked to the door or seemed to be but he stopped at the table Anzu was sitting at to sit across from her.

"Me taking control of Evansindustries worries you doesn't it?",asked Anzu looking at her latte.

"Worries is an understatement. You know fully why that is. Whatever decision you choose to make will not only effect your company but mine as well", said Kaiba harshly as he looked down at her.

"I know that", answered Anzu as she gripped her latte looking at it.

"And yet somehow I see that you are not fully understanding the situation you are in", said Kaiba harshly as he closed his eyes in annoyance."If that's so I have no reason to be partnered with Evansindustries", said Kaiba harshly as he opened them again staring at her with all his cold indeference. Yet Anzu looked up with understanding with her softening blue eyes. She didn't take it as an insult that he felt that way because of her ignorance towards running a company, but what he did not know was that Marie actually did teach her somethings to help her run her company. She really did not see why she had to justify that now because another thought came to mind that could be influancing his decision to leave.

"Is it really my ignorance or what happened the last time we were here that is causing you the uneasieness?", asked Anzu as she looked at him straight with her softening blue eyes which caused his to widen a little in surprise as he did not expect that question. However he managed to compose himself quickly to answer.

"Your question only shows that you can't separate buisness with personal", counterd Kaiba.

"Your avoiding to answer", sighed Anzu.

"And your avoiding to take this matter seriously",countered Kaiba.

"You have caused...uneasieness in me", said Anzu as she looked down at her latte cup. What was she doing? Was she just going to tell Seto Kaiba what he meant to her? Knowing that they were never going to be because of the situation that she was in she really didn't see if it would reallg change things or not."Eversince...the day we met again here in New York and ...before I left",answered Anzu looking at him a bit shocked upon hearing this. He could only see that she was telling the truth throught her blue eyes which caused his heart to beat at fast pace. How could she make his heart do such a thing?

"Why tell me something that is irrelavent to me?", asked Kaiba as he was trying to figure out if she had a hidden motive.

"Because I might not have another chance to to tell you", answered Anzu looking at him.

"Do you expect to hear the same from me? If you are then you're in over your head because all you seem to cause in me is frustration to the fact that you have only managed to cause me problems", answered Kaiba harshly. However Anzu didn't seem phased by his answer as she could plainly see that he was putting his guard up.

"Will we...ever understand eachother?", asked Anzu as she looked at his guarded blue eyes with her softening blue eyes as she placed her hand across from his an inch from eachother for a few seconds before she stood up. She grabbed her dark brown bag as she then starded walking to the coffee shops door to leave leaving Kaiba thinking about what she said. Once he broke out of thought he quickly stood up he realized that it was too late for Anzu to be walking on her own which caused him to walkout the shops door. Once out he saw Anzu opening a door to a cab to which he quickly walked over to stop her from closing it with his hand.

"I'll take you home Mazaki", said Kaiba harshly causing her to widen her eyes in disbelief.

"No. I'm alright, thank you", said Anzu politely as she only sat in the cab.

"Are we leavin or not?", asked the cab driver.

"Yes to-", starded to answer Anzu but was interrupted by Kaiba.

"No", countered Kaiba as he took out his black leather wallet taking out american currency in two hundred dollar bills and handed the money into the passenger side window that was rolled down. "Now leave", ordered Kaiba harshly as he then grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the cab as she looked on in shock that he did that. The cab driver left and Anzu was about to protest but was stopped by what was said next." Let's go", he orderd as he starded walking to his guard to open the door to the passenger side and was standing there waiting. "Get in Mazaki", orderd Kaiba. She wasn't mad but confused by his actions. What was he doing? Did he even realize what he was doing? She walked to the passenger side but she did not look at him not once. Once she was inside he closed the door and walked over to the driver side opening the door stepping inside. "Mokuba told me that you don't live in that apartment anymore but Evans' residence now", said Kaiba looking ahead and not at her.

"Yes", simply said Anzu looking to the passenger side window. He starded the car and then driving as he was still looking ahead. It was a 30 minute drive in silence as neither said a word as they were both in thought and he was now parked infront of her home.

"Thank you" simply said Anzu as her bangs concealed her eyes as she still did not look at him. She then opened her door to leave but so did he to her surprise as she was giving her back to him but she glanced at his direction with widened eyes. He was now infront of her half a foot away but she still refused to look into his frigid blue eyes.

"I can't have you dying right now with the way things are being that KaibaCorp is involved as well", said Kaiba looking at Anzu who's face was now facing him but her eyes were looking to a . "Why is it? Why is it...that you cause uneasieness in me?", asked Kaiba looking at Anzu who was surprised at what he asked of her. Did he not just say at the cafe that he did not feel same way? Why can't he just simply answer instead of stalling?

"I should go", answered Anzu as she looked away as his eyes that showed that he was at least trying to understand what he was doing were making her weak. Yet she gathered whatever strenght she could and made the first step to leave but was stopped by his hand that was now in hers causing her to blush. He swiftly then unconciously kissed her soft lips causing her lips to freeze. She couldn't help being frozen anymore and responded softly as he was now holding her close to him. His right arm was around her waist as his left was carressing her face. Her hands were on his chest bracing herself as he was kissing her softly but with hint of strenght was in them. Her hand could feel his heart fast pacing underneath it. As they finally broke centimeters apart to breath he then spoke as his lips softly brushed hers.

"Do you see...what you are doing to me?", said Kaiba softly as he was still holding her.

"You said...I was only a burden to you",answered Anzu as she was still touching his chest; his beating heart as their foreheads were pressed together.

"I said those things...I can't trust anyone not even you", said Kaiba as he slowly let her go as his lips brushed her forehead but yet she kept her hands on his beating chest in which one of her fingers touched his skin that was unbuttoned by his shirt.

"I'm not asking you to trust me or expect you to...sitting with you at the cafe is enough for me...why kiss me... Kaiba?", asked Anzu as she was looking at his cold blue eyes.

"I don't know", simply answered Kaiba as he was surprised her humble answer.

"I didn't expect an answer...as I'm not fit to be with anyone right now", answered Anzu as she then moved her hands away from his chest which caused him to wish that she hadn't. "I should go...so should you, evening ", said Anzu as she walked inside her home leaving Kaiba to look after her. She wasn't bitter and neither was he as they both understood why they couldn't be even if was for different reasons.


	9. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Anzu slowly opened her eyes to the sun that was shining through the window telling her that the day...the day of meeting was here. She knew how serious this matter was but even so that was not what she was thinking about but rather; him. She hadn't seen him at the cafe since that night that he dropped her off at her home. The night he kissed her showing a piece of his heart to her. She couldn't help it; she missed him. She turned her body to the right side of the bed only to see it empty. She sighed as she made herself sit up and then get off the bed. She walked into the restroom to wash her face on the white marbled sink as she then walked out to the closet looking for something to wear. It had to be obviously suit office type clothes if she wanted to be taken seriously but she was still going to be herself which was something that she was not going to change. She found a black pencil tight skirt, black high collared blazer, black tie, white button up collared shirt, and black patten leather pumps. As soon as she put on her clothes she went to the full body mirror. She decided not to fix her hair but to leave it down instead straight. No makeup but all natural instead with the exception of some lip gloss. She placed on simple crystalis dangleing earings and then walked out of her room down the stairs and to the living room grabbing her dark brown bag. She then walked to the refrigerator for a cup of orange juice to which she finished and then walked out of the front door as Alice was already waiting in the car. It didn't take them long to get there as they were now walking down the companies entrance. They then took the elevator to the top floor walking out and finally walking in to the CEO's main office which used to be Maries.

"The meeting will be in 30 minutes and I've left all the documents and papers you need look at on your desk", said Alice. "Do you need a coffee?".

"No, I'm alright", said Anzu as she was standing in the middle of the office.

"Alright then. Call if you need anything", said Alice as she walked out of the room.

Anzu looked over to the desk that was empty with the exception of the documents and a few picture frames on it. She walked over and around the desk to sit on the chair. She then placed her right hand on the documents but then absent mindedly glanced at the picture frame that was to the right. It was a picture of her and Marie giving the victory sign pose. She wore a little black dress along with a plaided navy blue blazer while Marie wore a yellow dress and orange red blazer. They were smiling...they were happy at that time. All she could do was remember because that was the only thing that Marie truly left her with was memories. She then moved her right hand to the picture frame rather then opening the documents instead. She placed her hand gently over that memory as her fingers barely touched the frame as to her it was something fragile.

"Can I? Can I really do this Marie?", asked Anzu aloud to herself as it was just her and no one else there. She then looked at her hand and remembered the bond that she once made with her friends. The bond meaning that they would always be there for eachother no matter how far apart they maybe. She then brought her hand to her chest as she closed her eyes as some of her bangs covered her face.

"I'm never alone", Anzu said to herself.

The conferrence room was ready as some of the shareholders have all arraived. Anzu knew it was time to announce her status as the president of Evansindustries causing her to get up from her chair and Alice walking in.

"Are you ready Anzu?", asked Alice looking at Anzu.

"Let's go", said Anzu determined as they both then walked out the office and towards the conferrence room.

As soon as they walked in they were noticed by shareholders just as Anzu took notice of them and the room. There was a giant glass wall window on the left side of the room, the long vertical white table, the smooth leather white chairs along with shareholders who were sitting on them. Some old a few young as she remembered at least two of them; Sera Kang and Ichijo Ichio. Sera was wearing her usual emotionless calm expression as Ichijo was wearing his happy go lucky smile showing how attractive he was. Capable of stealing a girls breath with that smile of his. Anzu walked to the middle of the tables' vertical end. Alice was still standing beside her ready to announce who she was but was stopped by Anzus' hand on her shoulder.

"My name is Anzu Mazaki and I'm the new CEO of this company", announced Anzu placing her hand down to her side staring at them with determination. However they seemed shocked, surprised, and not agreeable with that decision. Seras' expression was unreadable along with Ichijios'.

"The new CEO? You?", questioned one of the elder shareholders sarcasticaly.

"That is correct", answered Anzu looking at that shareholder.

"I find that hard to believe...that Miss Evans left her company to you based on the fact of frienship. You can plainly see that you have no experience running a company. Wouldn't it be best to leave the company in our care under your consent?", suggested the shareholder.

"You mean your control?", questioned Sera Kang. "There's a reason why she was appointed the new head of this company. However your negligance to quickly judge based on appearance has caused you to fail to see that isn't that right?", questioned Sera simply with a hint of sarcasm.

"Let's not get carried away as I really don't see the problem on miss Mazaki running the company", answered Ichijo full heartedly.

"I understand why the concerns and doubts but I assure you that I can run this company", said Anzu as sat down as Alice just stood next to her.

"Seeing that not everyone agrees with miss Mazaki we do have the right to excercise the veto option", suggested another shareholder.

"No you don't", said a harsh cold familiar voice causing everyone to look at the door with the exception of Anzu as she already knew who it was. He was wearing a white suit with a light blue colored buttoned shirt, navy blue tie and white dress shoes. His hair was all natrually straight as it was also slightly longer.

" how nice of you to join us late", greeted the same shareholder that doubted on Anzu first.

"Like I said no one can vote because I'm the second highest stockholder in this company and not only that. Miss Mazaki and I have plans on merging our company shares bringing in a lot buisness wouldn't you say?", questioned Kaiba sarcastically.

"We can still disscuss the idea but we can also certianly veto that action as it is a majorities rule you see", hinted another shareholder looking at Seto Kaiba in a standoff.

"I'm more intrested in hearing Miss Mazakis' thoughts on this matter. I'm sure that everyone can agree on this right Miss Mazaki?", countered another shareholder.

"I...I agree with Mister Kaiba. It would attract buisness as both of the companies are known and also would gain good publicity on both sides", said Anzu as she placed her hands together infront of her and looking at them head on. Kaiba was now sitting infront of her at the other end of the table looking at her and acknowledging what she said. He could clearly see that inspite of her fear she had managed to stand up to them. However, he could also see that some of the shareholders were not taking the partnership lightly meaning that they would step all over Anzu. Is there really no other choice?

"This meeting was only to announce the companies head and seeing that it is over and done with this meeting has come to it's end", said Sera standing up from her seat.

"Thank you all for coming", said Anzu as they all stood up then and starded to leave.

"You did well", complimented Alice.

"To be honest, I was on edge the whole time",sighed Anzu as she stood up herself but then took notice of him who was still sitting infront of her with his legs crossed. Alice also took notice and looked at Anzu for some assurance that she was going to be alright. "I'll be alright just give us a minute", simply said Anzu as she smiled at her letting her know it was alright causing her to leave.

"You have the floor Kaiba", simply said Anzu looking into his dark blue frigid eyes.

"Your not going to make it", simply said Kaiba looking at her as he stood up.

"Is that so", simply said Anzu looking at him in return.

"You saw it yourself; some of them doubt you can run this company and not only that. They would like to take over it themselves", said Kaiba as he walked to her as they were only a foot apart.

"I gave my word and I'm going to keep it", answered Anzu looking at him determined.

"I will not let you drag my company down with you Mazaki. I'm going to give you 24 hours to decide what will happen next; marrage will give me control to your company's share of stocks or you can either end our partnership here and now but know this; you would be paying severe penalties due to Evans's contract. I have other companies to choose from as I do not have to deal with this; Your move", said Kaiba as he then walked out on her. He was concerened and had the right to be. He saw it for himself; though few seemed to be on her side others with more experiance seemed to try to find away on taking over with their greed. The choice was entirely on her now but one thing he was certian of was that he was not going to let them take control of EvansIndustries as KaibaCorp is involved or hurt her. Anzu was still standing alone in the conference room as she made her hand into a tight fist as her short front bangs covered her eyes.

"I gave you my word...Marie", said Anzu to herself as she then looked to the windows grey sky. She then released her fist and then placed her hand to her heart. There had to be way out. Marrage wasn't something that she would take for granted. She always thought that she would marry but not like this; not him. Unknown to Anzu; Alice heard everything and was now walking away to make a call. Anzu then took her phone out of her pocket to txt Mokuba for Kaibas' number which he gave her and dailed being answered on the first ring.

"Kaiba", he answered.

"It's Anzu Mazaki...I'll do it", answered Anzu.

"The next morning Anzu was already awake only laying on her side grasping on to the pillow. She was looking to the windows grey dark bitter lining sky. She finally made the effort to sit up and then move to stand up from her bed. She walked to her closet a white dress that stopped at mid thigh, with sleeve straps, sweerheart cup line, black lace sash around above her waist but under her breasts with a bow tied on the back as the dress was made of soft satin silk. She then placed on a black blazer for the buisness attire look along with white 1in satin pin heels. She decided to leave her hair straight down and only placed a simple white head band on along with pearl white studded earrings. She walked into the restroom and to sink to wash her face with some cold water which woke her up to reality to remember on why she today. She did not even look like a bride but yet she was getting married to someone that she was not even sure how she felt about. She felt something but did she even know what it was? Did he even feel the same? The only reason she was doing this was because she wanted to protect Claire. She then grabbed a near by hand towel drying her face and then looked into the mirror. She was not marrying out of love but obligation which was something that brought sorrow into her eyes. She then walked out of her room and down the stairs with her dark brown messenger bag in hand. Taking out her keys she closed the door and then getting into a cab that was on to destination to EvansIndustries. It was a silent drive as she was looking to the windows grey skies as rain was starting to fall along with lightning and thunder showing that the skies were crying. It did not take long to get to the company as Anzu was now walking out of the cab and into the building. Taking the elevator to the top floor she walked out of it and towards her office to which Seto Kaiba and an unknown man in a grey suit were revealed waiting there as she opened the door.

"Get the papers out", orderd Kaiba as he was now standing infront of Anzu' desk. The man opened the black metal suit he was holding taking a document out for them to sign who was now standing between the desk and office chair.

"Will vows be exchanged?", asked the man.

"No", answered Kaiba unsympatheticly as the man then looked to Anzu to be sure.

"No", answered Anzu as she walked up and sat down next to Kaiba without looking at him; not once.

"Just sign here", said the man as he placed the document infront of Anzu so she could sign. She knew what she was signing the rights to her company but also her life. She grabbed the pen that was being handed to her and signed the document placing the pen down. "Please sign here", said the man as he then placed the document infront of Kaiba. He without hesitance took the pen and signed the document. "Your marrage certific will be arraiving in a few days but until then you have no access to the companies shares that miss Mazaki or should I saw owns. Annulment will be valid in a months time if you wish to do so, good day Mr and ", said the man as he left. Anzu was looking down at her hands as her bangs concealed her eyes as some of her layerd locks concealed her face.

"What happens now?", asked Anzu.

"Nothing. Nothing changes. Do what you want", answered Kaiba as he stood up and starded walking to the door but just then the door was abrutly opened causing him to widened his eyes.

"Anzu", called out Mokuba with Alice behind him but no answer.

"You don't have to marry Anzu", called out Alice.

"Mokuba...we're married now", said Anzu as she stood up but still not facing them yet.

"Anzu", gasped Alice as she and Mokuba widedned their eyes.

"Seto...how could you?", asked Mokuba heartlessly.

"She signed upon mutual free will as did I in agreemennt", answered Kaiba firmly.

"Mokuba it's alright; Alice I'm taking the rest of the day off. Can you please take care of everything today?", asked Anzu now facing them with a calm look on her face.

"Yes Anzu", answered Alice willingly as Anzu then took her leave. Mokuba went after Anzu and as Kaiba was about to do the same he was halted by Alices' arm. "A word Seto Kaiba",said Alice firmly sanding her ground and then closed the door.

"I do not have the time or care on what you have to say" , said Kaiba harshly.

"You should of thought that through before marrying Anzu. I know that your a heartless keen man that doesn't care who he runs over just as long as he gets to the top isn't that right? You maybe alright in being a heartless bastard but Anzu isn't like that and she doesn't have to get dragged down with you", said Alice in cold but collected voice with serious intent.

"You done? If not then get in line with the rest of world", countered Kaiba.

"It seemes that words will not be getting through to you so I'll leave you with just this; You may find the sanctaty of marrage to be apathetic to you but not to Anzu", countered Alice.

"Your not well informed Fair. If I married Mazaki it was for this companies benefit that also involved my company as well. If anything I will not be letting Kaibacorp to be dragged down by EvansIndustries", countered Kaiba harshly as he walked past her to the door.

"You still don't get it at all. Marrying once with the person that your willing to spend the rest of your life with that is what it meant to Anzu and you destroyed that", countered Alice as they did not look at eachother.

"You should be greatful that you still have a job Fair because that can change", said Kaiba as he opened the door and walked out leaving an angry Alice behind.

"Monster", muttered Alice once he was gone.

Anzu had taken a cab down to a familiar place; The Okuda flower shop. She paid the cab driver and walked to the door placing a hand on the handle trying to remember the last time she was there which was the night Maries' Will was read. She pushed it open but her eye caught a glipse of a fast moving object which caused her to catch it with her left hand.

"Are you crazy Miwa?", exclaimed Anzu as the object was a kendo wooden sword.

"And you are late", simply answered Miwa as she then placed her sword behind her head.

"How am I late?",asked Anzu.

"You were back for an intire week and you didn't bother to visit", simply answered Miwa as she looked at Anzu with an annoyed look on her face.

"I'm sorry Miss Kawase...there has just been so many things...I don't know were to start", sighed Anzu as she closed her eyes.

"How about tea?", suggested Miwa. The scenery changed to them sitting at the white table by window they usually sat at. Miwa served Anzu some tea and then herself.

"Alice told me what was going on and that you became a soul reaper", said Miwa as she took a sip of tea. "And that you figured out Okuda left behind for you".

"The World That Was Never Meant To Meet...is there such a place?", asked Anzu sipping some tea.

"Yes but getting there is a problem as we would be going in blind. Theres also the how to get there factor", said Miwa looking at her hands.

"How's everything here?", asked Anzu looking at Miwa.

"Buissness as usual",answered Miwa. " How was yesterdays meeting?".

"The shareholders are divided in their opinions on wether I can run the company", sighed Anzu.

"He's one of them isn't he?", asked Miwa.

"I don't know...we're married now", simply answered Anzu looking at her hands.

"You're...I'm sorry what was that?", asked Miwa surprised to be sure she heard correctly.

"We married this morning...under contract", answered Anzu looking at her.

"Your okay with that?", countered Miwa.

"It's not about me but what is best for Claire and the company. I gave Marie my word and I'm willing to keep that", said Anzu.

"And school?", asked Miwa.

"I...don't really know", said Anzu.

"Are not about to graduate?", asked Miwa looking at her.

"Yes...", answered Anzu placed her hands together.

"He and Marie would have liked to have seen you graduate", simple said Miwa looking at Anzu causing her to remember that Marie intrusted her with their dreams and Okuda was always telling her to do her best. Graduation was around the corner and she realized that she should finish.

"Your right", smiled Anzu.

Chapter 26

After having some time to talk to Miwa she left for home in a cab and once arraived she noticed that someone was waiting for her. She recognized the car which was a Gaurd; his Guard. He opened his to get out to stand beside his car. The cab left leaving an empty distance between them. Her heart was moving at a fast pace as she was getting closer to him. His heart was moving at a fast pace also as she was getting closer.

"Is there something wrong with the company?", asked Anzu as she was looking the other way not wanting to look at his cold frigid eyes from this morning.

"No", answered Kaiba facing her.

"Then why are you here?", simply asked Anzu.

"For answers", countered Kaiba."If I asked you a question would you give me a truthful answer?".

"I always have why would that change?", countered Anzu as she faced him.

"Fair enough. Why did you marry me? You had the option to refuse", said Kaiba closing the distance between them leaving only a small gap.

"It's not about me anymore. I gave my word to Claire and Marie and I'm willing to keep that", answered Anzu.

"Is that really your only reason?", countered Kaiba.

"That's one", answered Anzu.

"The other?", asked Kaiba.

"I should go", said Anzu as she starded walking away but was stopped when Kaiba grabbed her arm to stop her.

"What is the other Mazaki?", asked Kaiba facing her as another breeze blew by.

"You wouldn't care for the other Seto Kaiba", answered Anzu looking away from him because his touch was making her weak.

"I'm not letting go", countered Kaiba as she made an attempt to break away.

"If I answer you...will you leave?", asked Anzu as she looked at him in frustration at what he was doing to her.

"That depends on your answer", countered Kaiba still holding her arm in his hand.

"Your...dear to me", said Anzu causing Kaiba to loose his grip a little but not enough to break free.

"How could you be so naive to be so open? Did you not hate me?", asked Kaiba amnoyed at her ridiculous response.

"I've answered you now please leave", countered Anzu as she broke his grasp on her arm as she walked away to her door leaving him alone in the middle of the street. She took her keys and once the door was opened she walked inside and was going to close the door but was stopped by a hand. She then fully opened the door only to see him standing there infront of her door. "Leave or-", was threatning Anzu but was stopped by warm lips that brushed against hers causing her to widen her eyes at his actions. She placed her hands on his chest to push him away but he wrapped his arms around her waist in response as he kissed her deeply. She reluctantly obliged as he was too strong for her to push away. Once he did break the kiss only so they could breathe as he pressed his forehead against hers.

"I do...feel something for you Mazaki...but I will not let you priey into my heart", said Kaiba as he was still holding Anzu close to him as her right hand was over his fast pace beating heart.

"What...are you doing?", asked Anzu breathless.

"Consumating this marrage", answered Kaiba breathless as he kissed her soft lips again gaining entrance to her tounge this time. Once he said those words Anzu turned her head breaking the kiss but his lips were kissing the side of her neck never leaving her skin.

"Kaiba...please stop...you don't know...what your doing", breathed Anzu heavely as his lips were kissing down to her collar and slowly down chest. His lips were making it difficult to think or even breathe for that matter. He used his foot to close the door and backed her up to the wall as he was kissing her up to her neck again. He placed his hands on the wall as he pressed her to the wall with his body along with his forehead on the side of her face. She still held her hands against his chest that touched part of his skin as his black collard shirt was loosely buttoned.

"Look me in the eyes...and tell me to leave",countered Kaiba as he was breathing down her kneck as he then used his left hand to brush her chin so he could look into her eyes. As she faced him she realized that she couldn't do it. Something that she saw in his eyes prevented her from saying anything. Does he...does he love her? Was it love? How could that be?

"I...can't", breathed out Anzu as she looked down as his now warm dark blue eyes were making her weak. His hands slowly slipped down to her hands to move her hands from his chest to around his neck crushing her body against his which caused her to gasp at his action. He then slowly moved his hands passed her waist only to lift up her dress to her waist to bursh his hands against her built abbed waist and then white lace panties. She felt him as his hands were slowly slipping her panties off but he stopped only to lift her up causing her wrap his legs around him to carry her to her bed. "Kaiba...please", she breathed as she was trying to stay intouch with reality with whatever strength she had left but he only kissed her deeply again pressing her to the wall. He then moved away from the wall and starded walking towards the stairs as he took a guess that she would be sleeping up stairs to which he was right as he saw her bedroom door open. He walked up to the bed and gently placed her on the bed as he layed on top of her not giving her chance to let her go as he was using his right hand to unbutton his own shirt. Anzu turned her face away as she was still trying to stay sane but his lips on her collar bone were starting to break her. She then placed her hands over his chest again to try to push him away but she felt his beating heart. However once he removed his shirt he used his left hand to raise her hands together above her head only to kiss her breathless. "No...", whimppered Anzu.

"Tell me...to leave and I will...Mazaki", whispered Kaiba against her ear as he also moved his hand under her dress brushing up against her lace panties. His hand was moving past them to her waist and then above touching the black lace bra that she was wearing causing her to breath heavely from his cold touch. He moved her hair locks away from her face with his lips only to brush her cheeks afterwards as his hand brushed her skin down to her waist line to brush her panties off. His touch caused her to arch her back against his body as he brushed them to mid thigh revealing herself to him.

"You don't...you don't love me...I can't give myself to you", breathed out Anzu as she still didn't face him as he now moved his hand away from her inner thigh that was close to her wetness only to loosen his belt metal bukle to also undress his black suit pants to which she could feel how hard he was even if he was wearing black breifs.

"I will not let you priey...into my heart", breathed Kaiba into her chest in berween her breasts as he was still holding her hands above her head.

"Don't...priey...into me", pleaded Anzu as she was still trying with futile effort to breathe as he was causing her to arch her back for him once more to slip his hand to her back to unzip her dress. Once he unzipped it he slowly slid it off her shoulders revealing her creamy skin along with her black lace bra to which he stopped slidding her dress only to unclip her bra. As he slid her undergarment off her along with her dress he and was amazed at how beautiful she was.

"Ask me...to leave",Kaiba whispered again against her lips as he kissed her again as he moved his tight ripped waist against hers causing her to move in syncranizity with him. As much as she tried to stop him it was futile as she ended up giving into him. He finally let go of her hands only to finish removing her panties as he kissed her waist down to above her wetness moving to her inner thighs as he moved his hands to her waist. He took off her shoes only to once again move on top of her as he removed his breifs as well. She could feel how hard he was on her waist as he could feel how wet she had gotten. He kissed her deeply as he wanted her tounge and to be inside her to feel how tight she was certain that he would be her only one. Her hands were on his chest again but this time she slipped them around his neck to kiss his lips as she then moved them to his hair which caused his hands to move to her waist wanting her there and now.

"Seto...", was the only thing Anzu could whispher. Not being able to take it anymore he gently used his hand to open her inner thighs for him and placed himself to enter her. He pressed his forehead against hers to look into her eyes to be sure that she wanted him. "I...need you", Anzu whispered against his lips as she used her hands to carres his face. He then slowly kissed her lips as he slowly inserted himself into her feeling how tight she was around him until he reached her tight wall. He starded to move in her slowly as he did not want to hurt her or give her any such pain. Then as he could see that she got used to him he then starded thrust in and out causing her to follow his movements. He kissed down her chest again but this time he was carresing her breasts with his lips wanting to please her. She wanted him; she wanted to please him to which she pushed him off her so he could lay on his back as she was now on top of him. This surprised him as he was now looking into her eyes that were full of...could it be...love? Her long locks covered her breasts as Kaiba wanted to see her beauty as he brushed them to the side. His hands then slipped to her waist as she was moving for him in a circular motion. She placed her hands on his chest as she could feel that she was coming to her climax something he felt as well. He then rolled her over so he could feel her climax as well as climax into her. As she and him came he removed himself from her to laydown on the other side of her. She then layed down on her side not wanting to face him because she didn't know what to expect to his reaction. However to her surprise he reached over to her placing his arm around her waist as he placed his face into her hair to get lost in her apricot blossom sent.


	10. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Anzu slowly opened her eyes to a dark room causing her to look at her nightstand for the time on her left side. It was 5 in the morning as she looked at the digital clock and decided to sit up. She noticed her dress was on the floor causing her to realize that she was naked under her covers but not just that; she remembered last night. She then slowly looked to her right but no one was there. She stood up from her bed and walked to her drawer opening it and taking a light pink lace underwear. She walked into her bathroom for a shower as she turned on the warm and cold water to make it luke warm. She stepped in slowly letting the water pour over her skin and through her hair. As she was washing her hair she couldn't help to remember what had happened. As she used her left hand to touch her waist she used her right to brush her lips remembering how he kissed her. How he carresed her skin and made her his. She showed him how she felt about him but does he feel the same? He wasn't there when she woke up meaning that he didn't care for her but she then remembered what he said..."I will not ...let you priey into my heart". Could it be possible? Did he...show her his heart last night? She didn't know what to think anymore. She was confused because of his actions towards her. She shook her head and turned off the water. She grabbed the light pink lace underwear that she hung on the shower glass door and placed it on. As she then walked out of the shower she looked to the mirror and then turned to walk to her room as her body was soaked by droplets of water. As she walked out of her bathroom she widened her eyes a bit as she saw him in her room placing on his briefs. Once he was done he noticed Anzu was in the room now with surprised look on her face to see him there. She wasn't wearing anything with the exception of her lace underwear and her hair down wet covering her chest that seemed so inviting. She thought he had left and wasn't expecting him stay; to be there. He walked over to Anzu cautiously and slipped his hands on to her waist as his lips brushed hers gaining entrance to her tounge. Anzu placed her hands on his chest as he was brushing his hands against her lace underwear. He then slid his hands to her thighs as he lifted her up to only place her on her bed again. His lips were now kissing her neck causing her to arch her body against his again. Her hands were now brushing his dark brown hair softly as he was now using his hands to brush the lace that was seperating him from her. She moand at his touch as she could feel his touch on her inner thighs. She could feel him slipping her lace to midthigh with his right hand as he brushed her wetness. He then used his hand to caress her breasts as he kissed her deeply wanting her again like last night. Her hand found his chest again as they broke their kiss but this time she pushed his chest a little hoping that he would respond.

"Stop...please",breathed out Anzu as she turned her face away causing him to stop as he placed his hands on her bed to hold himself on top of her.

"Did I hurt you?", asked Kaiba breathless with concern in his eyes.

"What...am I to you?", asked Anzu looking into his dark blue eyes. Her question caused him to remove himself from her and to stand away from her.

"I can't answer that", countered Kaiba.

"I can't be yours again without an answer", said Anzu as she sat up and then stood up from her bed placing the lace back on. Her long damp locks covered her chest as she walked to her night stand drawer taking out a red lace bra that complemented her creamy skin. She placed it on and then walked to the bathroom door to grab the white robe that was hanging on the hook to wear it on. "You should go...Mokuba is probrably looking for you", said Anzu as she then walked to her room door hugging her waist. She then stood on the side of her door waiting for him to leave as she closed her eyes with her bangs and long locks of hair that concealed her face. He placed on his pants, black dress shoes, and finally his black shirt unbuttoned. He then starded walking towards the door but stopped infront of Anzu looking at her as she was still not facing him.

"Do not expect to hear them from me", said Kaiba looking down at her. He could smell her apricot blossom sent from her damp hair trying to lure him to her. "I won't denie that you are important to me; you saw that last night", said Kaiba still looking at her. Once hearing this Anzu moved her right hand from her waist placing it over his chest; over his normal beating heart. Her hand on his skin caused him to soften his eyes but without loosing his cold compossure. He didn't want to leave which felt foreign to him. He wanted her, he wanted to be with her like this; her warm hand on his heart. He was fighting the urge to hug her in his arms; to carry her in his arms to her bed to make her his again.

"I told you once...I don't expect anything from you remember? Will we ...ever understand eachother? ", simply asked Anzu finally facing him.

"I don't know", answered Kaiba as he was still fighting the urge to make her his. His answer caused her to look away from him as her bangs and locks concealed her face. His answer caused Anzu to gently and slowly remove her hand but before she could fully leave his heart he moved his hand on top of hers placing his and hers on his chest again. His action caused her to widen her eyes as she was facing him while her breathing became a bit heavy along with her heart. If she could hear her heart beating as loud as it was she was sure that he could too.

"Will you be at the company?", asked Kaiba looking at Anzu with a hint of blush on her cheeks.

"No...I'll be...in class today",answered Anzu as she was trying hard to conceal the uneasieness he was causing in her. How could he be so calm and collected? Why isn't he as nervous as she was? However what she didn't realize was that it was getting harder for him to contain himself and knew that he had to go. He leaned closer to Anzu placing his lips gently against her forehead lighty kissing her. As she could still feel his lips on her forehead she sighed and closed her eyes breathing deeply. His lips starded to slowly carress and lightly past her nose to her lips brushing them ligthly. She could feel his heart beat beating a bit faster as he was about to kiss her more deeply.

"Your heart", breathed Anzu as she could feel his lips tense up at her statement causing him to back away from her and to let go of her hand.

"Lock your door after I leave", said Kaiba as he left her room walking down the stairs leaving Anzu to look after him as he was now at the door buttoning his shirt. Once he finished he opened the door closing it behind him causing Anzu to walkdown the stairs to lock the front door. She walked up the stairs again to her room and layed down on her bed in thought. She gave in to a small smile as she was glad to know that even though to the outside world Seto Kaiba was a cold hearted man; the Seto Kaiba that she got see just now had a warm heart that wasn't cold at all. Even if he didn't say the words he was a gentleman when he was with her when he made her his.

The alarm clock on Anzus' night stand went off causing Anzu to slowly open her eyes. She looked to her right side to see it empty but she could still remember what happened last night. She traced her lips with her fingers remembering his; how he touched her skin and made her his causing her to close her eyes. Once she opened them slowly she turned to the alarm clock to see it was 9am meaning she had to get up. Anzu stood up from her bed and walked to her closet taking out a light pink v-neck long sleeve shirt, skinny black jeans, black trinagle studded belt, and light pink flats. As she wore her close she placed her hair in a light bun with some locks and bangs in the front. She then grabbed her dark brown messenger bag placing it on and then grabbing her keys to lock the door.

Kaiba was at his office looking at his computer as he seemed to be working. However he couldn't because she was there in his mind;,skin, lips, sent, and when she moaned his name. He sighed at the frustration she was causing him. He then remembered this morning what she asked of him..."What...am I to you?"...he didn't want to answer that. No one else other than Mokuba got to see his heart but now she got see a piece of it. He may not have showed her all of it but she still got to see a piece. However in exchange he got to see her heart which was full of hearted. She loved him and that scared him a bit. How could she fall in love with? He never in his life expected to be in this situation. Should he go see her tonight? He was confused at what to do in this situation; if she was worth it. They were adults now not kids anymore not harboring those childish sentiments of dislike.

Miwa was working at the shop with Shinji who was organizing the flower vases. As they were both so intent in their work they failed to notice who was coming in the front door.

"Miwa Kawase", said calm and collected but sweet voice.

"Sera Kang", said Miwa looking at her.

"I thought you were only here for buisness?", asked Shinji.

"That has been delt with. I'm sure you know why I'm here because our current predicament is obvious", answered Sera.

"The murim too huh?", sighed Miwa as she placed the white roses down on the white table and then brushing her hair once with her right hand. "I'll get some tea ready. Shinji offer our guest a seat". Shinji moved a seat from the white table suggesting Sera to sit. As Sera walked over to sit Shinji went over to the other side of the table to sit. Miwa then came out with a white clay polished pot with cherry blossom decor along with 3 small decor petal cups on a tray placing them on the table. She then poured the tea on the cups and served them as she then sat down.

"The clans, Martial Arts Alliance, and now the S.U.C are involved", said Sera.

"Soilders Under Command? Were they not for the chaotic predicament?", asked Shinji sarcastically.

"Their pawn soilders have taken a massive blow due to the blood shed scene that was found close to their base leading to a truce between the clans and MAA. This kind of scene had not happened in years eversince the the Nine Arts Dragon Incident",said Sera as she took a sip of her tea.

"Goomoonryong", said Shinji.

"As of right now everyone is looking into the matter. I know that The Soul Society, The Hidden Leaf, and Cross Academy are involved in this as well", said Sera as she sipped her tea again.

"Your well informed", said Miwa.

"It's part of my duty to know as the Munju of my clan", anwered Sera.

Just then Miwas' phone vibrated in her pocket causing her to look at the ID and answer.

"Kisuke", answered Miwa.

"Found some answers for you", said Kisuke on the other end of the phone.

"We should all hear this", said Miwa.

"We?", asked Kisuke confused.

"Sera Kang is here as the murim are involved now", sighed Miwa sipping her tea.

"I see...well then", said Kisuke as Miwa then placed her touch phone on the table on speaker mode.

"The World That Was Never Meant To Meet is a real existing world. A world that was created by the unbalance of each of our own worlds repectively at some point in time. The only way of getting there would have to be through some kind of gate and the only gate that I can think of would be a garganta but even so the odds are still pretty slim", said Kisuke.

"How so?", asked Sera.

"A garganta is a gate that only a Espada or Menos can open such as a Gillian. However I've managed to create one of my own but the only way to travel through one is by making your own pathway using reiasi", said Kisuke.

"Who is responsible for the cadualties?", asked Sera.

"That I don't know yet but I managed to get an image of one of the incidents revealing a figure that I'm sending you now", said Kisuke as he sent it through his touch phone. As Miwa recieved the message she opened it showing them the image.

"Judging by the looks of the image even with that black long hooded coat you can see it's a woman. Let alone that long black straight hair and that pitch black blade", commented Shinji.

"I've sent my reports to everyone that has been involved and will send Ichigo and Rukia to infiltrate that world", said Kisuke.

"I'll go", called out a voice coming from the entrance causing them to look. "I'll go", repeated Anzu.

"Anzu Mazaki", said Sera Kang as they looked at her in shock at her decision.

"Your inlvoved in this now aren't you?", asked Anzu.

"Yes. Do you realize if you go...you might not come back at all?", asked Sera. "You still have a company to run".

"I've lost two people that were dear to me; I won't lose anymore because of my ignorance. As for the company I can leave it trusting it to Alice. Is this the reason why my teachers dead?", asked Anzu.

"Yes", answered Miwa with sorrow in her voice.

"Then I would like to finish what he starded of my own free will", said Anzu with a determination in her eyes.

"Are you sure?", asked Miwa looking at Anzu in the eyes for reassurance.

"I'm not turning back", counterd Anzu.

"It can't be helped then. I will have to report to everyone that's involved to let them know what has been decided. Meanwhile you have a 10 month reprieve before you head out Mazaki san use that time to train", suggested Kisuke.

"I should go before I miss my flight; I wish you well Mazaki Anzu", said Sera as she stood up to leave. "I will aid you in anyway possible, goodbye", said Sera as the door closed after her.

"We will start training after graduation as you will need all of your attention to sharpen your swords skills. Now that you are a soul reaper you have gained the abilaty to use kiedo and hado along with your bankai. On top of that you have been taught how to use your charkra and jutsus. Even so that doesn't garantee that it will be enough to stand a chance against whoever it is we're facing", said Miwa clearly.

"Then I'll be alright", simply smiled Anzu causing Miwa to sigh and Shinji to give her a dumbfounded look but even so she had fear she also had something else...courage.

It was the evening as Anzu was dropped off by a cab at her home. She walked up the steps with keys in hand to open the door. Once inside she walked up the stairs to change only bothering to turn on her lamp. She placed her dark brown shoulder bag on the bed as she then took her black skinny jeans off revealing her pink lace under wear. She then let her hair go as it flowed completely down framing her face. She was about to remove her shirt until she heard a noise down stairs causing her heart to stop to only breathe when needed. She walked over with bare feet to grab her wooden sword placing it behind her ready to strike. She quietly walked out into the hallway making sure not to breathe keeping her heart beat from being so loud as the lights were not turned on the upstairs or down stairs didn't help any matters. Once she quitely got down the stairs but she then felt her hair being moved causing her to strike behind her but her wooden blade was stopped by a strong hand.

"Did you really intend to kill me?", questioned a cold voice.

"You scared me", said Anzu breathless as she placed her left hand to her chest as she pulled her sword away from his grip to place it at her side.

"You were careless to leave your front door unlocked", countered Kaiba.

"I...your here", gasped Anzu with widened eyes that threaten to pour rain drops but instead she threw her arms around hugging him. Her reaction surprised him yet caused him to soften his eyes at her as he placed one hand around her. His fingers waved them selfs through her apricot blossom sented hair as he then went down to her waist to only feel that she was wearing thin lace underwear with a long sleeve v-neck light pink shirt.

"What if it wasn't me that came in? I wouldn't stand by if someone were to hurt Mazaki", said Kaiba through her hair in a harsh tone as his hand formed into a fist around her lace causing her to breathe a little deep at his touch.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to make you worry...I thought you wouldn't comeback",said Anzu as her lips brushed his collared white loosely buttoned shirt.

"Then you really are a dingy girl if you thought that", repremanded Kaiba as he spoke into her hair.

"But I'm your dingy girl", said Anzu as she placed her hands on his chest as she looked at his beating heart closing her eyes as she just wanted to hear it. However to her surprise his lips were now brushing hers as she allowed him entrance to her tounge. He then parted their lips as he then moved his arms under her to carry her bridal style to her bed room. As he was carrying her she placed her head in his shoulder closing her eyes as she was taking in his sent. They walked inside her room as he then placed her in her bed as he kissed her forehead lightly. She placed her right hand on his face softly carressing it as she looked into his eyes. Her left hand then brushed through his hair as it was soft and slightly longer. Her tenderness caused him to kiss her deeply again as he was now placing his body over hers as he was caressing her body brushing her lace panties a bit lower down almost revealing her to him again. Her hands slipped there way to his shirt as she unbuttoned each button slowly one at a time. Once through she slipped it off him as he kissed her neck softly. Her hands found his chest once again causing her heart to beat as fast as his. She pushed whole heartedly causing them both to sit up on the bed as she was still breathing deeply as he simply looked at her beautiful figure. She then crawled over to sit on his lap laying her head on his chest as he moved them closer to the head of the bed sitting against the wall and placing an arm around Anzu.

"Can we stay...like this for a while?", asked Anzu as Kaiba could feel her locks against his skin.

"Yes", answered Kaiba into her hair as he used his free hand to caress her skin, her face, and her blossom sented hair.

"I love you...Seto", said Anzu as she layed her head against his chest.

"How can you love me Mazaki?", asked Kaiba as brushed her locks aside so he could feel her warm skin on his.

"Because even if everyone called you a cold hearted monster I never saw what they saw", said Anzu as she placed her left hand on his chest feeling his warm heart beat."I don't expect to hear them...from you but that doesn't mean that I can't tell or show you that you are dear to me".

"Do you see what you have done to me",breathed Kaiba into her hair.

"Why...are you so gentle with me ?", asked Anzu as she opened her eyes looking at his chest now.

"Because...you seem to bring that out in me", answered Kaiba so bluntly which caused her to widen her eyes but then soften them a long with a sincere smile. She then stood up on her knees as they were now at eyelevel as she caressed his heart and then kissed him softly. As he kissed her in return he placed his hands softly and caressing her waist and brushing down her panties lower but stopped as their lips parted. He then used his hands to remove her long sleeved v-neck as he wanted her close him revealing the red lace bra. He then gently placed his left arm at her back as the other was placed at her waist bringing her closer as his lips kissed her between her breasts. As his lips were caressing her breasts she used her hands to caress his hair with a softend look in her eyes leading to a sigh. His lips broke away from her skin only to look at her eyes which showed love towards him again.

"Please don't go...not tonight",pleaded Anzu as she caressed his face with her right hand.

"I have a meeting early in the morning Mazaki", sighed Kaiba as his hands left her body.

"I see", said Anzu as she sat on her knees with a sorrowful look in her eye as her hands were on her lap.

"That doesn't mean I won't stay Mazaki;,it just means that I will have to leave here early", sighed Kaiba as he then grabbed Anzu gently by the waist so they could both lay on their sides to look at eachother. She then moved herself closer to his body as she baried her face in his chest. He was a bit hesitant but even so placed his right hand across her waist leaving them to sleep the rest of the night.

It was now early in the morning as Anzu slowly opened her eyes and saw him. He was sleeping like a child which caused her to raise her hand to caress his face. She couldn't believe that he was her husband and that he was sleeping infront of her. That he actually stayed to sleep with her by her side how a marrage should be. She left his face and stood up from her bed to walk towards the bathroom. She grabbed one of the white towels that were inside the cabinets and hung it on the long vertical handle of the shower glass door. She turned on the water and made sure that it was luke warm to get in. She took off her bra and underwear and stepped in the shower. She let the water pour all over her as it felt refreshing to her body. She grabbed her shampoo bottled pouring some of the thick liquid into her hand leaving a apricot blossom sent. She then placed it all over her head and washed her long hair. As soon as she finished she placed on the the conditioner and then washed her body. She turned the water off a sign that she was through opening the glass shower door and grabing the towel.

"You look better that way",said Kaiba as he was looking at Anzu with droplets of water all over her body and wet hair covering her chest as her towel was only covering her front but not her back.

"Your...awake", breathed Anzu heavely.

"I woke up a few minutes ago", answered Kaiba as he was still wearing his pants but no belt and bear foot as well." My meeting is an hour and a half", said Kaiba as he was walking towards her.

"I'm...done using...the shower...if you need it", said Anzu as she was trying to breathe as he was making her nervous.

"Your cute when your nervous...Mazaki",said Kaiba as he grasped a strand of her hair with alluring apricot blossom sent. "It's not something I haven't seen before", said Kaiba as he pressed his forehead against hers as he also placed his hands on either side of her as she was only between him and the glass door.

"Seto...", sighed Anzu she was still holding her towel with all her strength she had left but her sighing his name is what caused him to kiss her so deeply. So deeply that she let go of her towel revealing her whole self to him. She placed her hands on his chest as she pushed herself towards him. He then let go of the glass door moving his hands to her waist and then thighs lifting her wrapping her legs around him to carry her to their bed. He kissed her deeply as he placed her on their bed and was on top of her. His lips left hers only to kiss her neck as her hands were caressing his hair and then his back. She arched her back for him as he caused her to moan when he moved his lips to her collar and then her chest. He moved his right hand to carress her waist as he kissed her lips once more. Anzu slipped her hands to his pants to unbutton them surprising him.

"Anzu...",he breathed against her lips. He kissed deeply again gaining entrance to her toungue as he removed his pants along with his briefs letting Anzu know how hard she was making him. His right hand carressed her inner thighs feeling how wet she was getting for him as he parted her for him to enter her. She arched once more as his lips found her breasts carresing each one. His hands could only feel her body as she was sighing just for him. Her hands found his face as she gently pulled his lips to hers again wanting the entrance to his toungue this time to which he obliged. He wanted to be inside of her again surrounded by her tightness as much she wanted him to be. He then parted their lips for a second to breathe as he slowly entered her wetness causing her to arche her back for him until he felt her wall and how tight she still was. As he starded to slowly thrust into her she starded to move along with him. He could feel how much she needed him and thrusted in her a bit more quickly causing her to moan as he kissed her neck. Her hands were only caressing his chest as his lips reached hers again. She pushed his chest causing him to sit up not leaving her entrance as she fixed herself only to sit on his hardness. She placed her hands around him kissing his lips as his hands were caressing her waist that was moving in a circular motion for him. Her climax was coming and so was his causing him to place her on her back again as he thrusted and kissed her deeply once more causing them to climax at that moment. Once they were through he placed his forehead against hers to only then kiss her lightly with his lips.

"I should go I still have that meeting", breathed Kaiba against her forehead.

"You should shower first", suggested Anzu as she caressed his hair causing him to reluctantly remove himself from her. He walked inside the bathroom turning on the water as Anzu walked to the closet to put some clothes on. She picked out a red v-neck short sleeve shirt and black jean type shorts. She went to her drawer and picked out a navy colored bra and white lace panties and placed them on. By that time Kaiba was finished with his shower as he then walked out and placed his briefs and pants back on along with his white unbuttoned shirt. As he placed his shoes back on he starded walking towards Anzu who was about to button her shorts but stopped to place her hands on his heart again reaching up to kiss his lips. He obliged as he wrapped his arms around her waist leaning to kiss her deeply causing them to part so they could breathe. She buttoned his shirt for him as he moved a lock of hair from her face.

"Will I see you here?", asked Anzu as she placed her hand over his while he gently brushed her cheek.

"I don't know; I would like to let Mokuba know were I have been before he starts to get worried. Where will you be?", asked Kaiba.

"School", answered Anzu.

"I'll come by to take you home", said Kaiba.

"Kay", smiled Anzu.

"Lock your door after I'm gone Mazaki", said Kaiba as he kissed her forehead lightly as he then let go of her cheek to walk down the stairs and to front door. Once he walked out to leave Anzu followed to lock the door.


End file.
